Never Going To Let You Out Of My Sight
by Anaica
Summary: Neverland. The last place OC Amelia wanted to be in her current state. There's heartbreak, reunions, new rules and then a villain who thinks she can take Amelia's happily ever after. Part four of six.
1. Don't You Dare Judge Me

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**Here is part four, season three, Neverland! So glad I finally got here. So it is going to take some time to actually land on the island. I need time for stuff to happen. Enjoy. **

* * *

_Chapter 31 of "Balancing the Past with the Present_

_Neverland, they were going to Neverland. A land of mystery and danger. No telling what could happen there. Amelia Hunter rested her left hand on her stomach. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. I will protect you no matter what." She whispered to the life inside of her. She would protect her child and keep it to herself for as long as she could._

* * *

Amelia Hunter held on to a rope for dear life as the bean was thrown into the water and portal opened up. Her first reaction was uncertainty. She knew portals were powered by thoughts, like if you thought of a place that's where you ended up.

Everyone was thinking of Neverland, that's where Henry was. And that should be Amelia's first thought, but in truth it was where Neal was. Then her own child and how long this rescue mission was going to take. And how long before she started to show. It was her secret, her thing; she would deal with it on her own. She always dealt with everything on her own.

"Who are we up against? Who are Tamara and Greg?" David yelled to Gold. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"They are merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for." Gold yelled back.

"And who's that?" Emma asked.

"Some we all should fear." Gold answered.

That just made Amelia worry even more. As much as she knew she had faced worse enemies than those two in her day, having the Dark One himself scared sent chills down her spine.

Killian Jones perfectly sailed the Jolly Roger into the portal. David held onto Mary Margret. Emma, Regina, Amelia and Gold held onto a rope at different places on the ship.

A few minutes later, the ship broke the surface and they were in the middle of an ocean, somewhere. It was night and the moon shone bright above.

"Is this Neverland?" Amelia called out; as she shook her arms of the water she had been drenched with.

"In a matter of speaking. Neverland is both the realm and the island itself. It will take a few weeks to make it to the island." Killian answered.

A few weeks, she shouldn't start to show in a few weeks. Then there was the morning sickness to hide and the overwhelming need she had just to rest her hand on her stomach. And the mood swings, how were those going to go over? Certainly the two women on board would recognize the signs of pregnancy.

Amelia looked at the crew, Emma and Mary Margret had given birth before, Regina raised Henry, David and Gold were fathers, just not for the long. Then there was Killian, the only one she could trust. He would keep her secret, as he always would.

Amelia finally sat down, emotions welling up in her. She looked down at her engagement ring, where was Neal? He was most likely dead, like everyone else in her life. Had he landed in a peaceful realm? Was he at least found by someone and given a proper burial? She just wanted to be alone for a little while.

She pulled herself up and walked across the deck. Regina stopped her. "You ran off with him and leave us all to die? Weren't you the one who was telling me about fresh starts and all that nonsense? You can't even do it."

And the dark side of her first mood swing sunk in. Amelia whirled on the former Evil Queen. "Don't you dare judge me, Regina! Unless you know all the facts, don't judge me! You would have done the same thing in my shoes!"

"Running off with my former love right after my fiancé died? Highly doubtful." Regina shook her head but did not move.

"Regina, get out of my way, now." Amelia growled. It was all about protection, there was no reason to believe Regina wouldn't try to harm her child. There must have been a sense of power in Amelia's voice because Regina stepped back half a foot.

Amelia went into the crew cabin that she claimed for herself and sat down on the bed. She just listened to the waves and the talking above the deck. And she wasn't surprised that Killian followed her.

"You don't even knock?" She didn't look up at him.

"My ship, my rules remember lass?" He tried to make a joke. "Take my cabin, it's the least I can do."

"They already think I ran off with you, that I am disregarding Neal. I don't need them to assume we are back together." Amelia said.

"You did run off with me, but you had a good reason. I think they would understand that. You could just tell them that we are not back together."

"I know they would understand…" She stopped suddenly and Killian knew that look. He quickly grabbed a bucket and held her hair out of the way while she threw up into the bucket.

She finally sat back and Killian handed her a canteen of water.

"I know they would understand but I don't need anyone worrying about me. It's bad enough we have to save Henry, everyone else doesn't need to be involved."

"You mean like the child's grandfather?" Killian asked. As much as he hated the man, he was going to family to Amelia.

"Killian, go steer the ship or something." Amelia said, trying to sound very final.

He just nodded and went up to the deck, leaving Amelia to cry alone.

* * *

With her eyes finally dry and her stomach under control, Amelia walked back to the deck. There were five pairs of eyes on her, confused mostly with a hint of concern.

This time Gold walked up to her. At least they could share in their pain of losing Neal. Did he see her as his would have been daughter in law? If only she could tell him she was also the mother of his grandchild. Amelia knew first hand that Gold cared about his family and she was going to be family.

"Did the Captain ever hurt you, during your time together?" Gold asked.

"Wasn't aware you cared?" Amelia raised an eye brow at him.

"I'm was going to be your father in law, so yes I am considered."

So she was family in his eyes, the Dark One had her back, what kind of world was this? It was almost enough to make her tear up, stupid mood swings. But she had to uphold the annoyed side as not to make anyone question anything. "Daughter in law? You're playing that card? No matter what I say, you will have even more of a reason to want to kill him."

"What did he do to you?" He asked again.

Yes, because Amelia wanted to spell out everything Killian did to her to the man whose wife Killian seduced away years ago. But she did tell him. "Besides leaving me on a deserted island, though I was asking for that one, he drugged me and knocked me out…"

"Don't forget that time I had you on your back." Killian felt the need to cut in.

Awkward silence filled the ship. Did Killian have a death wish? Amelia pressed her lips together, then she had to clear the air.

"We were having a sword lesson. Let's not forget who was on their back a minute later because he let down his guard."

* * *

**I have a lot of crap coming up. **

**Reviews? **


	2. I need something to occupy myself

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Knot tying, she took up knot tying. It was something to keep her hands busy. All she truly wanted to do was place her hands on her stomach. But the only action that wouldn't bring up questions was pulling her jacket closer, or wrapping her arms low on herself.

The only time she allowed herself to enjoy the situation was when she basically hid herself in Killian's cabin for a few precious moments. Amelia would stand there with her shirt pulled up slightly, just staring.

There was a little life in there. One that she could tell stories to, stories of good and bad times, of heroes and villains. One that she could pass all her knowledge on to.

"Hi baby. I'm your mommy. Your daddy isn't here anymore, but he loved you so much. It's just going to be the two of us. But you come from a long line of very strong, very capable people."

There were so many people she wished she had with her at this moment. Her mother most importantly. Helen, and Neal. She just wanted someone to hold her hand and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

But who did she have with her? Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, the Savior, the Dark One who was also her would be father in law. Maybe she should also point out the fact that the savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, was the mother of Amelia's would be step son. And the Evil Queen was the adopted mother of the same would be step son. Everyone was a would have been.

And then there was Killian, her former flame. At the moment the man holding her secret. The only one she fully trusted on this ship. He was there for her, held her hair out of her face when she was sick, very much like what Neal had done the very first time. But Neal had no idea the reason back then. It seemed so long ago.

Amelia finally left the cabin and headed up to the deck. Killian was at the helm, he looked like hell. Maybe she should relive him of his post. She was the only one who knew how to steer it.

Everyone seemed to be at different spots on the ship, no one actually talked to each other. What was there to say? Emma was on odd terms with her parents and thinking about Henry. Gold was most likely thinking about Neal and all the things he never got to say. Amelia could relate to that. Regina was also worried about Henry but at least she seemed to slow down on the comments directed at Amelia.

Another wave of morning sickness came over Amelia and this time she made it to the rail. Was she surprised that no one came to her side? Not really. But when she stood up, Emma was standing close by.

"Sea sickness?" At least she seemed a little concerned.

"It appears so."

"Did you get sea sick the last time you were on the ship? Why would you go back on?"

No, Amelia did not get sea sick last time, but she wasn't ready for that conversation. "Sometimes you have to do what you have to do." Amelia gave Emma a sad smile before walking up to Killian.

"You're dead on your feet. Take a break, go rest. I'll handle the ship for a few hours." She told him. He opened his mouth to argue with her but she stopped him. "I need something to occupy myself. Please." She added quietly.

He did nod. "The island is due east, keep her steady." Then he walked to his cabin.

At least now Amelia had something productive to do.

* * *

"Everything I taste seems to taste like salt water." Mary Margaret said under her breath to David about a day later. They had grabbed some bread from the small pantry for an afternoon snack.

Amelia came up beside them. "Get used to it. When I got home, I tasted salt water for weeks."

"Pretty sure that's not why you tasted it." Regina was still on her cruel comment spree.

The former bounty hunter and present pregnant woman just stared at the Evil Queen. "Wow, Regina, just wow. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Did she really have to use every moment to remind the rest of the group that Amelia had a dalliance with Killian years ago? And that it appears she ran off with him to escape? It was moments like this that Amelia thought she was strong enough and ready enough to let the cat out of the bag. But then instead of negativity, they would all shower her with concern. That was not something she was fully ready for.

* * *

He caught her this time. Killian noticed her leaning over the railing in a position he was quite familiar with as a sea captain. And as a resident of Neverland, he knew that was not where she should be aiming. Quickly he was at her side, bucket in hand.

"Best not be empting your stomach out there. The mermaids won't take kindly to it." He said quietly before handing her a flask of water when she finally sat back.

"Mermaids, I'm guessing they aren't as friendly as Ariel." She joked weakly. Killian just stared at her confused. "Never mind."

"Still with the … sea sickness lass?" Killian knew it wasn't sea sickness but it could be passed off so easily. He actually felt odd saying that Amelia was sea sick, every morning. Why was no one else catching on?

"It's just the beginning. You know any remedies for nausea?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I only know of one…" Killian answered. She looked up at him, he hadn't finished his statement. His eye brows rose and his eyes had that trademark look. Then she knew exactly what he meant and she rolled her eyes.

"Pretty sure that is what got me in this mess in the first place." She almost joked but then had to choke back a few tears.

Killian instantly regretted his choice of words. "Bernadette…"

"Don't, I'm fine." She collected herself and stood up. Amelia walked to the far side of the ship and sat down. Her ring came off and she just spent the next few hours just staring at it.

* * *

**She really doesn't want help. **

**Reviews?**


	3. Sounds like a good plan

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Still dealing alone. **

* * *

They took turns on a night shift, all seven of them. Amelia preferred when she did it, no one was worrying about her or judging her. She could just stare up at the night sky, apparently Neverland never had daylight. At least Killian kept track of the hours and tried to keep them all on a schedule.

So she spent her time staring and wondering, mostly about Neal. She was more than sure he was dead. He had died somewhere in a strange land alone. He never knew that he was going to be a father, would that fact changed his mind? Did he even have a choice?

* * *

Killian decided that Emma needed a sword fighting lesson. So Amelia wasn't the only woman he taught, but she did doubt there had been anyone else since her. But at least in Emma's case, she was going to be using the skill on Neverland, Amelia was quite content with her daggers and bow.

Emma was decent with the sword, with Prince Charming as her father, Amelia didn't expect anything less. Amelia stood on the upper deck, leaning on the railing. Gold came up to stand next to her. The two of them just watched the fight beyond in silence.

Then Amelia noticed something… off about Killian's fighting style. Maybe the man was out of practice but he was lacking his usual flair and timing. Amelia tried to study him more closely to figure it out.

Emma took a short break and walked over to Amelia. She seemed out of breath but at least she never lost her footing, like Amelia had done back then.

"Emma, keep going on his left side." Amelia quietly instructed. Emma looked at the librarian confused. "I just want to test a theory."

The savior did listen and did just that when she faced Killian. And Amelia watched his arm movement and his facial expression. Something was definitely off about him and there was only one way to find out for sure.

She walked down to the lower level. "Killian, shirt off." Amelia said with no rhyme or reason.

Emma and Killian paused their fight, Emma was confused while Killian looked the tad bit worried. But he tried to hide it with a comment. "I thought you were a happily engaged woman."

"Never said I wasn't. Shirt off, now." The healer in her was talking.

Killian huffed and rolled his eyes but he knew better than to argue with her, on anything. His vest came off and he was very slow about his shirt. Annoyed and wanting to see if she was right, Amelia none too gently pulled the back of his shirt down. Saying she was not pleased with the sight was an understatement.

Amelia smacked him across the back of the head. "So you leave me on a deserted island and assume this is going to heal itself? No wonder you can't move your arm completely. The wound got infected. You know what this means?" She draped her arms over his shoulders. "I'm going to have to open it up, clean it out and stitch you back up."

Killian looked none too happy. "You want to do this now, lass?"

"Of course." She pushed him in the direction of his cabin but paused to address the rest of the crew. "If you hear screaming, don't worry he's fine."

The two of them stepped into the cabin, Killian knew the drill. He sat down on the chair and took off his shirt. Amelia quickly found the rum, needle, and bandages.

"At least you didn't sit on the bed this time." She remarked quietly.

"I'm still a gentleman and you are engaged."

Amelia sighed at his comment before she stood behind him. "Do you want to start drinking now? This is going to hurt."

"I can handle, lass. You are more than aware I can handle." Killian said, he sounded emotionless.

She was silent as she worked, at least she wasn't rusty. He was cut open, some blood dripped down his back, and the rum quickly cleaned the open wound. Killian only fisted his hand into the arm of the chair but stayed silent.

Then she started to stitch him up. Her thoughts were on all of their times in this cabin, the good ones and the bad ones. That was so long ago, almost a lifetime ago. It wasn't right to dwell in the past. She had bigger issues to deal with.

"How have you been sleeping?"

"What's sleep?" She answered back humorlessly.

"Maybe the reason you can't sleep is because you're in his dreams."

Amelia froze. Was he attempting to give her hope? "You think he's still alive? Somewhere, after getting shot and falling into a portal? I know you are trying to make me feel better Killian, but please don't." She requested.

How are you feeling then?" Killian asked quietly.

"Decently enough for growing a human being inside of me. I can still pass the morning sickness off as sea sickness. I hadn't gained enough weight to notice. So I'm not going to worry until there is something to worry about."

"That sounds like a good plan."

* * *

**The cat is going to be let out of the bag soon. How is everyone going to react? Can Amelia even find happiness in it?**

**Reviews? **


	4. Learned a very important lesson that day

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**More being alone. **

* * *

Amelia found herself alone again, tying knots. She only allowed a protective hand on her stomach when she was sure no one was looking. Was her baby a boy or a girl? Whose eyes would it have, what about hair color? Would there be ten fingers and ten toes? Would the child be a little miracle?

Suddenly in her mind's eye, she saw a little girl with red wavy hair and deep brown eyes laughing and running through the aisles of the library. There was so much hope there. In the library, back in Storybrooke. Then the girl was picked up but none other than Neal. That addition made Amelia catch her breath. This had to be a wish, her heart's longing. Neal was dead, no ifs ands or buts about it.

A girl could dream, couldn't she? Sadly, for her whenever Amelia said or thought it, it was in joking manner. Why dream anything when nothing good ever happened for her? Like she had always said about herself countless times before: people like her didn't deserve happy endings.

"Amelia?" David's voice brought her back to reality. Reality was the place she dreaded at the moment.

"What? Do you need something?" She tried hard not to sound harsh.

"I need a sparring partner. Hook is busy at the helm and Emma isn't really speaking to me. Besides the fact putting a sword in her hands and facing me might not be a good choice right now."

Amelia shook her head. "What makes you think I'm goo with a sword? Have you ever seen me with a sword?"

"Because you can handle any weapon you touch. I'm really rusty. I need to know I can protect my family. Come on, please." David extended a hand to help her up.

"Well, who am I to say no to Prince Charming?" She remarked, standing up without his help. Amelia did take the sword from his hand and swung it a few times to get used to the weight. Gods above, when was the last time she picked up a sword? At least this sword didn't react to her touch and wouldn't read her mind.

"Ready?" David asked.

"Yeah sure. Are you ready?" She asked back. Without another word, he lunged at her. She met his blade and then pulled back to attack. He blocked and they began to circle.

Amelia felt all eyes were on them, maybe mostly her. Everyone knew Prince Charming had sword skills, but what about the bounty hunter?

She knew Killian would have yelled out pointers if he knew she would listen to him. But instead he stayed silent and just watched. He had an idea of her issues with swords.

Their blades clashed a few more times. And David spoke. "You're a little tense, you need to loosen up."

Amelia froze. Suddenly she wasn't Amelia and he wasn't David and they weren't on the deck of the Jolly Roger going to Neverland to save Henry anymore. She was Bernadette and he was James and they were in his chambers in his palace a long time ago.

Something broke free inside of her. Anger, fear and an overpowering need to protect herself. Her blows became almost frantic and lightning fast, her elbow made hard contact with his chin, causing him to stumble back. He tried to fight back. But her foot met his stomach and "James" fell to the ground. "Bernadette" stood over him, one foot on his chest, sword to his throat.

Then the fake scene in her head morphed into the deck of the Jolly Roger. She was Amelia, he was David. And there were five very shocked, very scared people staring at her. Amelia let out a breath that she wasn't aware she was keeping. There was a terrified silence on the deck, no one, not even Killian, had ever seen her like that before. She had gone into full bounty hunter mode for the first time in years.

Amelia regained her composure by blinking a few times and she dropped the sword. She saw everyone had stepped a bit closer, as if trying to help David, they seemed afraid at how Amelia would react. There was Emma who looked terrified. Regina and Gold seemed to look fascinated at her sudden and complete descent into darkness. And Killian just looked confused at what could have possibly brought up a reaction like that in her. Amelia knew full well that they all would want to know why she almost killed David.

"Why the hell did you do that? What came over you?" Mary Margret yelled; she was the first one with a voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." Amelia began to walk away. She most certainly did not want to discuss it.

"Don't you dare walk away until you explain to me why you almost killed my husband."

Amelia heard the string of the bow being pulled. Was Snow White really going to shoot her if she didn't answer? Turning her eyes skywards, Amelia gave a vague answer. "I was hired by Prince James, a long time ago. I didn't know what he had hired me for until I got there." She couldn't meet anyone's eyes. Her finger touched the scar along her hairline. "David, your brother was no prince and I learned a very important lesson that day. Ask questions beforehand."

Mary Margret lowered the arrow when she realized what Amelia meant. "Oh, Amelia…"

"Don't be, it was so long ago and he's gone now. Happy now?" Amelia didn't bother offering David a hand to stand up, she left that to his wife. She turned to walk away, her hand resting on her stomach. For once, she didn't care who saw.

* * *

** I usually like her interactions with David, they get alone well. But this scene just turns everyone on its head. I think the reason she doesn't talk or interact with Mary Margaret a lot is because I am not a fan of Mary Margaret. But then again, I was never a Snow White fan, like ever. Belle all the way!**

**Reviews?**


	5. Next time, don't be so quick to judge

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Amelia's relationship with Gold. Someone is letting the cat out of the bag and Amelia is none too pleased.**

* * *

The Jolly Roger was finally nearing to the actual island of Neverland. They had their first contact with one of its residents. He was a Lost Boy though Amelia thought he seemed a bit old to be called a boy.

Tall, blonde, and menacing, and it wasn't for lack of trying. Amelia had a very uneasy feeling when the boy stepped onto the deck. Her hands found a bow and a quiver, just in case.

He over looked the small group. His eyes rested for a moment more on Gold and then Killian. Killian, that made sense, he had been to Neverland before, but Gold made no sense. Then the boy saw Emma and actually smiled.

"We have your boy, Henry, there's a fight in him. Pan thinks he's perfect for his plan." The lost boy stated.

"You touch a hair on his head and I will kill you." Emma almost yelled, but she managed to kept her voice stable.

"Fine, you can have him back, we will just take the other child." He calmly told the group.

A wave of confusion went through Emma, Mary Margret, David, Regina and Gold. Other child? What other child? Greg and Tamara had taken only Henry. What was he talking about? Killian closed his eyes for a moment before glancing over at Amelia, how would she react?

Amelia on the other hand, understood perfectly well. He knew; how could he possibly know? She felt exposed. It wasn't his business, he had to pay.

Before anyone was question them, an arrow flew past the lost boy's face. The group turned to see Amelia standing, holding her bow tight, her face set.

"I'd like to see you try." She growled.

The boy just laughed. "Pan doesn't fear a woman who can't shoot straight."

"That was a warning shot, I wouldn't miss next time." Amelia answered him.

"Pan never fails…" He started to say.

Those words made Amelia draw another arrow and notch it. She had just about enough of his idle threats. No one and she meant no one messed with her family. But she didn't let go of the arrow because Killian spoke, his voice was quiet and his words came out almost with a sigh. "Lass, lower the bow, he's not worth losing another arrow over." He turned to the boy. "You have overstayed your welcome, Felix. I suggest you leave now."

The boy, apparently named Felix, turned to leave, he had done what he came to do. This left Amelia with five set of confused eyes that finally turned to understanding.

Emma was the first to react and approached her. "So that wasn't sea sickness was it?" Amelia only shook her head. "Did Neal know?"

Again, Amelia shook her head; she couldn't get that answer out. "Next time, don't be so quick to judge my actions." Amelia focused her statement to the whole group. Then she did something she never excepted to do so soon, she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Her secret was out in the open and now she could do something she wanted to do since she boarded the ship. Amelia Hunter rested her hand on her stomach.

Mary Margret came up to her, almost questioning. "Can I?"

"Sure." She answered and Mary Margret placed a hand on Amelia's stomach. "Though It's too soon for movement."

"How did you feel? When you first found out?"

"Terrified. Excited. Nervous. Wonderful. Worried. Hopeful. And now…" Amelia paused. She looked over at David. "The things we do for our children. See, I did what I had to do. And you all would have done the same thing."

She felt like she was done talking for now. She needed a moment for herself. But she should have known that was asking too much. Gold stood near her, just staring.

"Yes, Gold I'm carrying your grandchild here. So no, I did not just run because I was scared to die or was getting back with Killian. I wasn't going to lose the last thing Neal gave me."

"I'm lost for words, dearie. I obviously wasn't around when Henry was born nor was I around when Baelfire was born."

Amelia became confused. "Where were you when Milah was pregnant?"

Gold sighed and sat down next to her. She was family and family members didn't keep secrets, usually. "I was drafted into the king's army against the ogres. Before one of the fights, I was charged to watch a cage that held a seer. She told me that I would die and never see my wife or my son. I believed her. So to get out of the service, I injured myself…" His voice almost broke.

Amelia gasped, she had always wondered about Gold's limp, he only had it in Storybrooke when there was no magic. "How… how did you injure yourself?"

"Sledgehammer, right to the knee."

Amelia blinked and was forced to wipe an unexpected tear from her eye. She was shocked he was so open to her. "The things we do for our family." Her fingers rubbed her bracelet. She had done crazy things to protect Derek. And now for her child. "We are going to save Henry. Pan's got nothing on this crazy group we have."

"I hope you are right." Gold said.

Amelia knew there was more she had to say, to clear the air. "I only ran off with Killian to protect my child, not because I cared about him. He took me before he knew why. He's always my way out."

"So there's more to the ruthless pirate than meets the eye? I find that hard to believe." Gold said with a half laugh.

"Well, there's more to everyone than meets the eye. Look at us." Amelia smiled and then placed a hand over his. "Thank you, for sharing that with me. I know that it wasn't easy to talk about."

"Well, dearie, we are family."

* * *

**Aww, Gold even admits they are family.**

**Reviews?**


	6. There's three moms, two dads and…

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Happy times ahead. Just not for long… would you expect anything different from this bunch?**

* * *

Everything changed, that one secret changed everything. Now she was looked at with concern and worry. Amelia was just another person that they all had to worry about. This was exactly what Amelia did not want. She was strong, she never ever showed defeat or weakness. Mary Margret kept asking how she was feeling, like every hour. David made sure she had a hand when walking down the stairs. Gold made sure she had enough food, usually using magic. Emma offered an ear to listen, in case Amelia needed it. Regina had even apologized.

"Miss Hunter, I'm sorry. That I assumed the worst about you. You were right; I would have done the same to protect Henry."

"Good to know. But thank you for admitting that you were wrong. That was very big for you."

Killian was the only one who gave her space.

Amelia was carrying a semi heavy crate across the deck. It needed to be moved and she wouldn't mind doing it. Part of her knew she shouldn't be carrying something that heavy. She had been a healer once upon a time, she knew what she was capable of doing. But these were not normal circumstances so she had to make things up.

David was standing by Killian and he noticed Amelia struggling. He turned to Killian, almost angry. "You keep saying that you are a gentleman or want to be hero and yet you let her struggle?"

Then David, ever the Prince Charming, leaped into action and went right to Amelia's side. "Let me get that for you." He said, already taking it from her hands.

"I got it..." But it was out of her hands before she finished her sentence.

"You shouldn't be carrying things that are heavy, not in your condition..." He started.

"My condition? David, I'm pregnant, not cripple…" Amelia paused, giving Gold a sideways look. "No offense."

"None taken." He answered.

"You know what I do need though? I need everyone on this ship to stop thinking that I am a piece of glass that is going to break. I am fine." She grabbed the crate back and walked across the deck.

"Was she always like that?" David asked Killian.

"Thickheaded and unable to accept help? Yes, always was. When it comes to Bernadette, I know when to offer a hand and when to keep my distance. If you want to stay alive, I suggest you learn that."

"Do you still care about her?" David asked.

But Killian would never give a straight answer about that. "She is more capable than you think she is. She doesn't like help and will never ask for it. I don't like to see her hurting."

"So you do care?" David pressed again.

"Just a pair of strangers with memories, mate." Killian turned his attention back to the sea.

"Wonder if she feels the same?" The prince mused to himself.

* * *

Killian had been intently watching Amelia tie knots for over an hour; she was still using it as a way to keep herself busy. He finally walked off when she messed up a few times, her mind was elsewhere. "How are you feeling?"

She dropped the rope and looked up at him, almost trying to figure out how to word her answer. "Decent enough, I guess. Depending on how long this rescue mission lasts I'm not going to fit into my clothes."

"You can always lend you some."

"Thank you, Killian." She smiled up at him, he returned it. And to his surprise, she patted the bench next to her. He accepted her invite. "I never said thank you. For taking me with you…"

"Well, when a beautiful lass begs you to take her away, I can only be a gentleman and obey…" He started to say with his trademark sass.

Amelia playfully shoved his shoulder. "Killian, I'm trying to be serious here. You took me even with our history. And kept your good form and went back to save the town. You have more makings of a hero than I do. I was actually worried when we took on the extra crew members, but I comforted now. There's three moms, two dads and…" She paused, uncertain how to name him.

"The ride, like you said. I am just the ride." Killian answered almost sadly.

"You're so much more when you want to be." Her voice was completely serious but he barely believed her.

* * *

"Boy or girl?" Mary Margret asked. She had a charm on a long chain in her hand. Amelia stared at it then at Mary Margret. "It's magical; it can predict the gender of a child." She explained.

Amelia shook her head. "All I want is a healthy baby. I don't want to know; I want it to be a surprise." It was true, for the first time in her life, she wanted to be surprised.

"Have you thought about names? Or a nursery when we get home?" Mary Margret kept asking questions.

Shockingly, Amelia wasn't getting annoyed. The princess's excitement was almost catchy. "No, I haven't thought about names, but maybe after a family member. Never got the chance to even think about a nursery."

"Did Helen know?"

Amelia paused, Belle must have told Helen where she was going and why. Would Helen believe she was in safe hands? "Helen told me if I saw a way out, to protect my child, to jump ship. She understood."

"That's a good mother for you." Mary Margret commented.

"I hope I'm as good." Amelia rested her hand on her stomach.

"You didn't trust that we would succeed?"

"I couldn't take that chance with my baby."

* * *

What's it like?" Amelia sat next to Emma. There was a question that had been on her mind for a while; she hadn't felt comfortable asking it. But now she pushed aside her fear and asked.

"What's what like?" Emma asked back, confused.

Amelia swallowed hard. "To be pregnant and alone." Emma looked shocked and lost for words. "You were pregnant with Henry, alone and in jail. How hard was that?"

Emma finally blinked. "You're not alone. You have me, and Mary Margret and David. Hell, you have Gold and maybe Regina. And Hook, he kept quiet this whole time for you. So you never have to worry about being alone."

Amelia smiled, her first real smile since her secret wasn't a secret anymore. People had her back, it was heartwarming. Life was looking brighter. Now they just had to save Henry and get home.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	7. Don't tell anyone

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**My only comment is "I am evil." Happiness can't last forever with Amelia.**

* * *

Amelia was dreaming, it was a wonderful dream. She was with her parents and her baby brother: Sophia Andrew and Alexander, her adopted family: Michael, Helen, Jordan, Nathan, even Richard. And Derek. And Neal. And their child.

She was happy, maybe happy wasn't a strong enough word for it. Joyful, blissful, delighted, jovial. Even those words weren't enough. She had never ever felt like that before. It was perfect, a perfect life with more people than she ever imagined would care about her.

Then suddenly she was in pain, more pain then anything she had felt in her life. It was this pain that woke her up.

Amelia bolted up in bed in the cabin, but that movement only intensified the pain. Something was wrong, very wrong. Her entire body hurt, every single inch of it. At least she had the tiniest bit of self-control to keep her screams silent. She did not need someone coming into her cabin.

Another surge of pain shot through her and a sob escaped her mouth. And she doubled over, her arms wrapped tightly across her stomach. Amelia calmed herself for all of the two seconds it took for her to tear the blanket off of her.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that was before her.

Blood.

So much blood.

At first she was confused, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She almost couldn't form a thought as she clasped her hand to her month to stifle the half scream half sob that erupted from her very soul.

She lost the baby.

She lost the last gift that Neal gave her.

Amelia Hunter lost Neal Cassidy's baby.

Bernadette lost Baelfire's baby.

She was alone, again.

She forced herself to get out of the bed to put some distance between her and the blood stained bed. She tumbled to the floor, curling into a ball.

It was the worst type of crying. Her lips shook and her eyes filled up faster than ever possible. She tried so hard to silence herself and not make a noise. But that only brought on even more pain. All she wanted to do was let out a yelp or a cry or something.

She couldn't breathe, all she did was cry.

In short, Amelia Hunter was a mess.

Finally, the tears stopped and Amelia changed her clothes, pulled on her coat, and gathered the sheets. She left the cabin and went up to the deck.

All was quiet, even the waves were gentle. And she thanked the gods there was no one on the deck. She did not need an audience. There was nothing Amelia could do but press her lips to the sheet before dropping it into the sea. Who would have thought her child would have a sea burial?

Suddenly she was numb, she wanted to cry again. But her body wouldn't let her. She just stared at the ocean.

"Amelia?" Someone found her. Fear came over her and she turned to see David standing a few yards away. He looked confused and a bit concerned.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else." She was shocked she had a voice, much less one that sounded normal and level.

"You thought I was Hook?" David asked, he still called the pirate by his more colorful name.

"I am glad you're not, really glad you're not." How she was able to have a normal conversation was beyond her.

He looked over the rail. "What did you throw overboard?"

She answered with the first word that came to her broken mind. "Hope." She had mentally named her lost child. Hope, dreams, faith, everything she had thrown away when she let Benjamin go. And Killian. And Neal.

Amelia finally out a single sob, which she quickly silenced. David turned to her, the wheels turning in his head.

"Amelia, did you lose…?" He was unsure how to finish his question or even if he should.

She didn't even have to answer before she finally surrendered to her sobs that racked her body. And David just placed his hand on her shoulder and said nothing.

After she cried herself out, Amelia composed herself and wiped her tears. She made no sign she was going to move from her spot on the deck. But she did sit down against the wood, trying to make herself relax.

"Gold has second shift." David broke the silence.

"Don't tell him, don't tell anyone." Amelia asked, looking up at him, pleading with her eyes.

"I won't." He said, walking away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Amelia woke up the next morning, confused about everything. Where was she? Why was she here? Why was there another jacket over her?

Then she remembered the most important answer and bolted to her feet. Amelia desperately searched the seas for something she knew was gone. And her shell closed up around her for protection from everything and everyone.

"You didn't have to throw my jacket on the floor, dearie." Mr. Gold came over to her and picked up his jacket, dusting it off. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Amelia said. She didn't feel like doing much of anything.

"You're carrying my grandchild, Miss Hunter. You don't seem to be taking this very seriously."

"Stop it! Stop caring about me! I don't deserve it!" She shot angrily. There was rage rising in her. Amelia walked away and did everything to stop the third wave of tears that was ready to overtake her body.

Mary Margret came to her side and attempted to comfort her. "I know; I understand what you are going through. I was pregnant with Emma when we knew the dark curse was coming and we did everything to protect her…"

"Shut up! You don't understand! You have no idea what I am going through!" Amelia had a burst of total rage.

"You have to protect your child…" Mary Margret reasoned.

"And I would if I had a child to protect at the moment!" Amelia yelled, her hands on her now empty stomach. That's how she felt, empty.

Mary Margret paused and saw pain and failure in Amelia's eyes. Then she truly understood, as did the rest of the crew. No one could meet her eyes. An eerie silence settled over them all.

Mary Margret suddenly felt guilty for everything she had said and thought about the former bounty hunter. "Amelia… I am so sorry…" The princess pulled her into a hug and for the first time in her life, Amelia did not pull back.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. **

**Reviews?**


	8. There was always someone's eyes on her

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

***Notes from the first version* _Sorry this took so long. I am putting the finishing touches on the ten chapter companion story that is going to follow chapter nine. And then the Heavens parted and I heard a voice telling me a brilliant brilliant scary plot for to next part (it ended up being part six). I live for moments like this, where you just freeze in the middle of something and stare into nothingness. And then slightly scare your coworkers with your sudden movements to find paper. Hints on the idea in the next chapter. But it will make this part look like a walk in the park. Amelia is dealing and coping still._**

* * *

Amelia kept her distance, she didn't have a reason to be around people. Bedside, what could anyone say to her? But being alone with just her thoughts in her cabin was even worse. So she sat at one end of the ship: tying knots, playing with her ring and eventually she started pacing. She had never felt so empty.

There were always someone's eyes on her. It was like they were making sure she didn't break down, again. They were trying to take care of her from a distance. But Amelia hated it. She was better than that. She didn't need anyone. There were only three people she could fully rely on: "Me, myself and I".

Amelia must have paced the length of the ship ten times before Mary Margret stopped her with gentle hand on her shoulder. "Amelia, you should rest."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking though." Amelia sent the princess a fake bright smile. It hurt so much she almost started crying.

"You should go lie down, at least stop pacing." David joined in.

"What do you know about what I should and should not do? No, I am not going to be useless!" Amelia yelled but then calmed herself. "I can't be alone with my thoughts right now." She added quietly.

And Killian, being the gentleman he always said he was, stepped in. "Captain's cabin, now." He was done with her in a random cabin. She was taking his cabin whether she wanted it or not. Actually he was done with her completely, done with her being hurt and alone, done with her trying to deal with it on her own. Why was he still putting up with her?

"Killian, back out." Bernadette growled at him. He was the last thing she needed. It was bad enough the cute sickly sweet couple known as Snow White and Prince Charming were being comforting. She was beyond shocked that Gold had backed off. Or maybe he was waiting for a better time to offer… something. Amelia had no idea what the Dark One could offer her in her moment of grief.

Regina had retreated completely. She was clearly dealing with her own issues, as was Emma. Mother issues Amelia guessed.

Killian tried again. "Please."

"Stop it." Her voice broke, and she was on the verge of tears, again.

"Lass, need I remind you that I am the captain of this ship. And I make the demands and you follow them." Killian was not sure how he managed to say that nicely.

"Are you seriously playing that card?" She challenged him; half shocked at his change of attitude. He had been so supportive and almost protective before.

"Yes, I am. And you are fully aware that I am not scared to pick you up and carry you down there."

Her eyes widened at him. The pirate captain and the bounty hunter stood there fully engrossed in their staring contest. Neither one of them wanted to back down. Finally, it was the events of the day that broke Amelia and without a word she spun on her heel and went below deck.

"Your relationship must have been interesting." David shook his head.

"Interesting doesn't begin to describe it."

* * *

Amelia just paced the cabin. She couldn't climb into the bed, that would awkward to say the least. So she sat on the one object that was comforting, the table. Amelia was a bounty hunter, she had survived death so many times, she had lost countless family members and friends. But this loss, this one was more powerful than all her losses combined. Amelia felt beyond broken, useless and underserving of any happiness.

Tears threatened her eyes, again. Was this even humanly possible? She really thought she had run out a day ago.

Her loneliness was interrupted by Regina quickly entering the cabin. She stood by the door, staring. Clearly she was lost for words. A tiny bit of Amelia was proud of making the Evil Queen at a loss of words.

"I'm sorry…" Regina started to say, but Amelia stopped her.

"You don't have to say anything else. I don't need or want a pity party." Amelia was completely honest, now she just had to pass that message to Mary Margret and David.

* * *

Amelia was back on deck a few hours later; she had hoped that would be enough to keep everyone off her back for a while. Clearly, she thought wrong.

First it was Mary Margret offering food. Then David paced alongside her, making small talk. Emma just sat next to her, quietly asking how she was feeling.

"Stop it, I'm fine, no need to ask every five minutes! This isn't my first; I know what I'm doing!" She finally yelled.

There was silence on the ship. Silence and confusion. Not her first? What was she talking about? Killian locked eyes with her from across the ship. Amelia couldn't mean what he thought she meant.

"You have dealt with this before?" Mary Margret asked, ready to give another hug if need be. What else had Amelia been through?

Amelia shook her head, she was a healer by profession, and there wasn't much she hadn't dealt with. "Professionally. I have dealt with this professionally." She cleared the air. Amelia swore she heard a sigh of relief from Killian.

* * *

Amelia basically had two moods: on the verge of tears or madder than a hatter. For the first time, Gold was the "lucky" target of the madder than a hatter mood.

He was just trying to be comforting, truly he was. They were bonded through death of a child now. He stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Amelia jumped slightly. That was the last thing she expected from him.

"The pity party has to end. I am dealing as well as I can. You should be satisfied with that." There was venom in her voice as she stormed away from him. The Dark One was technically her only semi real family member on this ship. Amelia didn't have the strength to accept help or even to care much.

"This is how you thank me after I saved your life?" Gold asked, trying to keep his sudden anger in check. She of all people should accept the extended hand. The Dark One rarely did that for anyone.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia spat, confused. Gold then froze, unsure what to say or do. He might as dig his own grave now. "What did you do?" She almost yelled. No, correction she did yell.

Gold said nothing, there was nothing he could say. So he just snapped his fingers and a blue orchid appeared in his hand. There was a moment of connection and understanding in Amelia's face as she strove to control her emotions. So he was the "higher power" that had saved her all those ago. Saved her only to rip her family away and throw her on her path of loss and pain. She walked back to him and slapped him across the face.

"You should have let me die." Amelia growled before walking herself into the captain's cabin.

* * *

**Gold got slapped, so happy! **

**Reviews?**


	9. Being broken is incredibly exhausting

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Enjoy this chapter, I have been productive. Killian still cares about Amelia.**

* * *

Killian stood at the door to his cabin a few hours later. It was his turn to check on her; apparently he had been doing it more than anyone else on the ship. David reasoned it was because he knew her the best. Maybe not the best, but certainly he knew her the longest. Plus, he had to admit, he did understand her. Six months together and they were far from strangers.

He took a swig of rum; he was going to need it. This wasn't supposed to be his job. It should have been Baelfire's, or Neal's rather. But Neal was gone, most likely dead, but Killian would never say that to Amelia.

This should be the crocodile's job; he couldn't believe he just thought that. Amelia would have been his daughter in law if she had gotten her happy ending. Killian's former lover was almost the daughter in law of the murderer of his other former lover. What a tangled web this family was.

Killian finally softly knocked on the door, no sound came from inside. Maybe she was sleeping. He slowly opened the door. Empty bed and she wasn't siting on the table, like he had half expected her to be.

"Bernadette?" He only used her name when he was concerned or furious at her.

Then there was a tiny sound, a soft sob and he turned. Amelia was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall eyes staring at nothing.

His breath was caught in his lungs, that was the exact spot Liam had died. He needed to get her off the floor now, needed to get her into bed and for once not in that way.

"Please get off the floor, lass." Killian almost pleaded. He was shocked he had a voice.

Amelia slowly turned her eyes up to him, they were red and puffy and broken. She seemed she didn't have the strength to stand on her own. It would seem she had finally run out of tears. Now she just stared into space in complete silence. It hurt him even more to see her like this.

Killian had seen her during difficult times before, but this was something completely different. Usually it was her past haunting her. Now it was the lack of a future that broke her.

Her eyes were on him, but they seemed to look through him like he wasn't even there. He knew she couldn't and wouldn't move.

So Killian said down next to her on the floor, being careful not to touch her. He really should just put up a sign 'This is the crying wall'. How many nights did he spend crying here after Liam died then after Milah died? He had honestly lost count.

This wasn't supposed to happen, none of it. They were supposed to be in Storybrooke. Neal was supposed to be holding Amelia's hand during this pregnancy. Henry was supposed to be with Emma, safe and loved. And where exactly did that leave him? Apart from seeking revenge, he had nothing.

So Killian Jones continued to sit on the floor in silence. He noticed there was a folded paper in her hand. Should he ask about it or just pull it out of her hand? He went with the second option. It just slid out; she didn't even put up a fight. That was a first for her.

The paper had a short paragraph, written in her own hand.

_"There it goes again. That heavy feeling in your chest when you don't feel any desire to speak or move. All you want to do is close your eyes and sleep because the process of being broken is incredibly exhausting. You attempt your best to make your days fulfilling not no matter how hard you try you can't seem to connect to anyone or anything."_

She finally broke the silence.

"I keep telling myself that it's the last time." She very quietly said.

"Last time for what, lass?" He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. Her shoulders shook from her sob but she silenced herself with her hands over her mouth. Tears rolled down her cheek and she moved closer to Killian. Her head rested on his shoulder and stayed there.

* * *

David came looking for Kilian later. The pirate had been gone into his cabin over an hour ago to check on Amelia. Not that he had a bad feeling about them being alone for that long, but he did not trust the pirate, especially with Amelia in her current state. He knocked on the door, there was no sound. So he slowly opened the door.

The sight he was greeted was nothing short of a shock to his eyes. The feared pirate Captain Hook was sitting on the floor with a former lover's head on his shoulder. Kllian's head popped up and he quickly put his finger to his mouth.

"She finally fell asleep, might be the first time since…" Killian said quietly.

David nodded, he had to admit Amelia looked so peaceful. Maybe she didn't feel any pain when she slept. "You going to move her?"

"I don't have the heart to disturb her." Killian said.

* * *

Amelia stood on the deck much later that night, she was well rested, physically at least. Mentally, spiritually, emotionally, that was completely a different story. She doubted she would ever be fine mentally, spiritually or emotionally ever again. Her eyes, that were now dry, fell to the small vial in her hands. The liquid was silver and looked almost sparkly.

Oh, what she had to do to obtain it. That man, if she could call that creature a man, still haunted her dreams. And Amelia wasn't a woman who scared easily. Then there was her, that woman, who had given her something without a price. That was before "everything comes with a price" had been drilled into her head. Well, at least in Storybrooke, she was safe from them and that part of her past.

It was tonic she had been saving for a rainy day. Did tears count as rain? It would answer her questions. What would her life be like if she made different choices, if life had been kinder to her?

What if she made things work with Killian?

What if she never betrayed him?

What if she had stayed?

* * *

**Ok people, same deal with "Pleasured and Tortured" and "Beck and Call", there is the companion story that goes right here. It's 14 chapters long, I felt like actually putting it in this story, everything would slow down and I did not want that. It can be found on my profile, it's titled "If I Had Stayed". I hope you enjoy it. So please read it and come back to chapter 10. **

**Note- I have a MAJOR plot planned involving the people Bernadette made the deal with, if you want to guess what villains I pull into the story, be my guess. (FYI- Beauty and the Beast is my favorite Disney movie.)**

**Reviews?**


	10. The most capable people I have ever met

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Did you enjoy "If I Had Stayed"?**

* * *

Amelia woke up from her dream back on the Jolly Roger. She shook her head, that had been the most painful dream she had ever had. Her breath was ragged and her knees gave out forcing her to sit down on a barrel.

Her feelings were all mixed up. Content that she got out when she did but sad because the outcome seemed to be the same no matter what. She was alone and childless either way.

There was a slight noise besides her. Amelia turned her head to see Kilian standing a few feet from her. He was lost for words as he just stared at her. Then it hit her, he had the same dream.

They had both experienced the alternate life together. What could either of them really say? It hadn't ended well, by any means. Yes, there were good moments in that life but the fights were otherworldly. They were so different.

"I didn't give it up." Killian finally broke the silence. Amelia looked at him, confused. "The Jolly Roger. I didn't give it up, it was waiting for me at the next port. In case, we…."

There was no reason for him to finish that statement. "In case we didn't work out. You had no faith in us." She shook her head. Could she really be mad at him? "We were awful people together, weren't we?"

"I don't know about awful, but…"

"I'm glad I got out when I did." She answered honestly.

He just sat there in silence. He had conflicted feelings also. He had been happy with her but not content with their life. "I don't mean to pry but how are you content with that quiet life with Baelfire?"

A long sigh left Amelia. Why? That was a hard question. "Storybrooke didn't have the need for a bounty hunter. There was no temptation to be her. I was, I am a completely different person now."

He nodded, accepting her answer. "The Enchanted Forest was filled with temptation."

"And no one knew who I was, that helped, fresh start."

Killian's eyes fell to the vial in her hands. "Now lass, how did you obtain something like this? I never saw anything like this before."

"Do you still care about me?" She turned to fully face him. It was not a trick question, but he did freeze. "You don't want to know what I had to do. Let's just leave it at that Killian."

"I didn't answer your question." Killian argued slightly.

"You don't have to have say anything, your silence said it all. You wouldn't have let me back on your ship if you didn't care the slightest bit about me." She gave him a small sad smile.

"I don't like to see you hurt, lass." Killian told her.

"I know and I appreciate it. A lot."

* * *

A few days later, the island was finally close enough to land. They were finally going to set foot on Neverland.

"We are going to be landing soon. You should get armed up." Killian held up a key. Amelia recognized it instantly and a tiny smile appeared on her face. "Now there's that beautiful smile. I know you can't be bribed with jewelry." He gently nudged his shoulder into hers.

"Shut up Killian." She playfully shoved him back and began to walk away.

"While you're down there, get weapons for the rest of the crew." He called after her.

She paused, turning to face him. "Crew? More like rag tag band of misfits with a common goal."

Below deck in the armory, Amelia took a moment to just look around the room. She needed it to gather herself. A few deep breaths, a touch to the engagement ring, the fight to end the sobs. Then she forced herself to focus, she had to be set and determined to do everything to save Henry.

She picked out twelve daggers, a bow and a quiver full of arrows for herself. Finally, she was starting to feel like her old powerful self. Almost content, still alone but at least in control of something now.

Killian had said to get weapons for everyone else. What about the rest of them? David would want a sword, being Prince Charming and all. Mary Margret was a bow and arrow kind of woman. Gold and Regina had their magic so no weapons for them. That left Emma. Amelia grabbed another sword and headed up to the deck.

"Here." She handed David the sword and Mary Margret the bow and quiver. They both looked a little confused.

"This is nice. Where did these come from?" Mary Margret asked, testing out the bow.

"The armory." Amelia answered matter-of-factly.

"This ship has an armory?" David said, trying not to sound impressed.

"Yes, it took me while to remember where it was. Last time I went down there, I was upside down." Amelia clearly remembered that time.

David understood what she meant and shook his head, trying to get rid of that image.

"David, at least she is making jokes." Mary Margret rubbed his arm.

"Where did you get these weapons? Stole them?" David had the nerve to ask Killian.

Amelia felt annoyance building in her. "David, in times like this, you don't ask where the weapons came from. You simply say thank you." Those words were from her past, from men who had her back and cared about her. She missed them.

He sensed her anger and did not want her foot on his chest again. So he just nodded.

Amelia walked over to Emma. "Here, you need something to defend yourself on Neverland." She held out the sword to Emma.

The Savior only stared at it for a moment and then pointed to the short sword on the barrel next to her. "I have something already. It was Neal's…" She paused then looked up at Amelia almost in horror. "Oh wait, you should have it. Hook gave it to me but I'm just the ex, you're the…"

"No, it's fine. Killian offered it to me already. I'm not good with a sword, they aren't my thing. Use the sword now then give it to Henry when we save him."

"You know we are going to save him?"

"Of course, this ship has the most capable people I have ever met. Plus, we are family and family always find a way."

* * *

**Amelia and Killian needed a real understanding moment. Killian was having the same dream, that's how Amelia now knows about Liam. They are finally making it to Neverland very soon. **

**Reviews?**


	11. We just need to succeed

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**So close and but closer to danger. Yay.**

* * *

Neverland was finally within eye sight, for the first time since they went through the portal. Amelia was never happier to see dry land before, even though she should fear the island itself.

"Now what?" She called over to Killian, who was at the helm.

"The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, like up with the widest part of the river, and then we sail right through, take him by surprise." Killian answered.

Him. Amelia wasn't entirely sure who him was, but it was Neverland, so most likely Peter Pan. She had seen the movie enough times to know the character but as with every fairy tale, the story was never true.

She stood away from Emma, Amelia knew she needed her space enough her parents felt the need to approach her. Seriously did Snow White and Prince Charming not understand personal space?

"We will find Henry." Mary Margret tried to reassure her daughter.

"No you won't." Gold cut in, standing on the deck. Someone apparently had time and magic for a wardrobe change. "I am going to get Henry."

Regina jumped in. "I thought we agreed to do this together."

"Dearie, I don't recall saying such a thing." He almost shook his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked, it was the question on everyone's mind.

"Because I want to succeed." Gold replied. Clearly Gold had about the same amount of faith in the heroes that Amelia did. She hated to admit that fact about herself. She thought she would have learned better by now.

"Why do you think I'll fail?" Emma asked, beginning to become angry.

"Well, how could you? You' don't believe in your parents, or in magic, or eve yourself."

"I slayed a dragon, I think I believe." Emma retorted.

She did want? When was that? Where was Amelia. But sadly, slaying a dragon wasn't enough.

"Only what was shown to you. When have you ever taken a leap of faith? You know, the kind where there's absolutely no proof? I've known you some time, Miss. Swan. And sadly despite everything you've been through, you're still just that… bail bonds, looking for evidence. Well, dearie that's not going to work on Neverland."

Emma wasn't hearing any of his negative words. "I'll do what it takes."

'Well, you just need someone to tell you what that is. Sorry, dearie, our foe is too fearsome for hand-holding. Neverland is a place where imagination runs wild. And sadly, yours doesn't." At that, the Dark One disappeared from the Jolly Roger.

Amelia shook her head, great now they were Dark One less. Another magical person or just another person in general would be helpful. No one, well maybe Killian, knew what they were up against.

Emma disappeared below deck; Amelia hoped she would finally get a moment of peace. Amelia herself was done with moments of peace and aloneness. Now she just needed to be busy and have a mission, something to distract her. And that mission was to find Henry and bring him back home safe. He might not have been her step son, but nonetheless he was family and one could never have too many family members.

Amelia saw Killian go below deck and went to his place at the helm. She had some control there. It was calm for all of ten minutes before the ship creaked and banged. A loud thump shook the Jolly Roger. Amelia screamed and tightened her grip on the wheel. Both David and Mary Margret joined her.

Killian appeared back on deck. "Prepare for attack!"

Attack?

"Be more specific." Regina wanted to know.

"If you have a weapon, then grab it!" He actually shoved Amelia aside to grab the wheel. "Lass, you're better with a weapon then the steery thing as you called it. And this is my ship." He ignored her death glare.

An ear splitting screech echoed through the air. Who was going to fight them?

"What's out there? A shark? A whale?" Emma asked, panic growing in her panic.

"A kraken?" David was trying to get on track with mythical creatures.

Killian answered all their questions with one word. "Mermaids."

Amelia risked looking overboard, arrow notched in her bow. So these were not Ariel like mermaids.

"Mermaids?" Emma was shocked. When would things stop surprising the savior?

"Yes, and they're quite unpleasant." Killian pointed out the obvious.

"You think?" Regina was clearly angry, she had never faced a mermaid before.

There weren't many choices. "I'll and outrun them." Killian yelled.

"How many of them are there?" Emma asked.

Amelia hadn't let any arrows go yet, she was too busy counting. At this point, she was over a dozen. She was soaked from the crashing waves. But she stood firm.

"I will not be capsized by a fish!" David yelled. He was nowhere near ready to give up. He ran to cannon and loaded it.

"What are you doing?" Emma wanted to know.

Mary Margret was the one who answered. "Fishing." She and Emma dropped a net into the water.

Now Amelia began to fire her arrows, carefully taking aim. She was not going to waste arrows that were meant for Pan.

The cannon fired and a mermaid swan into the net. Exactly what was their plan with a captured mermaid.

Regina, ever the one to rush things, started throwing fireballs into the water. But they somehow caught a mermaid and Regina finally helped by magically moving her onto the deck.

Now what to do with the captive?

"We caught one!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"One? There are dozens of them." Regina was not pleased with the single captive. "Enough of this." She then threw three fireballs into the water. The attacking mermaids screeched and swam away. "There, they're gone."

"Not all of them. What about that one?" Mary Margaret meant the one in their net.

Regina huffed and magically transported it onto the deck.

"Get that bloody fish off my ship!" Killian yelled. Amelia had never seen him that angry over something seemingly small. The mermaid wasn't exactly like the ones Amelia read about. The fish scales and netting made her scary.

"No, we have a hostage." Regina told him.

Because that's how normal people thought. Hostages were good to have.

But for once, David agreed with Killian. "I hate to say it, but I'm with Hook. Those things just tried to kill us."

"And perhaps we should find out why." Regina was ready to go fully Evil Queen. Amelia wondered if she missed that person.

"How? By torturing her?" Mary Margaret wanted to know.

"Well, if need be, sure."

The argument continued among the group, Amelia stayed quiet. Then the captive mermaid picked up a conch shell and blew, a loud signal filled the air. Amelia had to get go of the wheel to cover her ears.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"It was a warning, let me go or die." The mermaid answered. A thunderclap roared overhead.

Amelia swallowed hard; she did not come all this way just to die at the hands of a mermaid. She went through too much crap to have this kind of ending.

"What is this? What did you do?" David asked.

"Let me go." The mermaid told him.

\Not until you tell us. Or we make you tell us." Regina kept going.

"Threatening her isn't the way to motivate her." Did Mary Margaret ever stop being herself?

"Well, I'm all out of fish food." Was Regina trying to be funny?

"Doesn't matter if you get her to talk. You can't trust her. mermaids are lairs." Killian informed them all.

"Of course they are." Emma scoffed.

"Maybe they're just scared of Pan. If we let her go, maybe they'll be on our side." Seriously, did Princess Snow White ever stop?

"Or maybe she and her friends will come right back to kill us." Regina was speaking common sense. What was this world coming to?

The mermaid chuckled. "Oh, I don't need my friends to kill you. You'll kill yourselves. Now let me go." Another thunder clap overhead.

"What the hell?" David looked around. He was slowly becoming someone Amelia wasn't sure about.

"Bloody hell…" Killian said, looking towards the sky. Amelia looked concerned at him and he answered her question without her having to ask. "The bloody mermaid called the storm." He then called down to the deck. "It's the storm. She called it. Don't let her go! She'll swim off and leave us all to die. At least with her, we've got leverage." Killian said, keeping his death grip on the wheel.

Then David turned into a demanding prince. "Stop the storm. Then we let you go." The mermaid shook her head. David's sword was ready to slit her throat. Something was wrong with the whole picture.

The argument grew worse as did the storm.

Regina actually laughed. "That's more like it, Charming. Filet the bitch."

The scene made Amelia sick to her stomach. She was ready to shoot David if he went through with his plan.

Thankfully, David came to his senses. "No…" He stood up and stepped away. "We are not barbarians."

"What we're going to be is dead." Emma hated to point out bad news but… the storm was getting worse with no end in sight.

"Hold on! I'm going to turn her around. I've outrun many a storm." Killian turned a hard port. Amelia struggled to stay on her feet.

"Make it stop or die." Regina was still in Evil Queen mode.

"We are not killers!" Mary Margaret yelled.

Was she aware who she was on a pirate ship with?

The mermaid was the one who spoke up. She didn't seem worried about herself. "Yes, you are. And you're brought this death upon yourselves."

"This is why we should free her!"

Yes, because one good deed wiped out a lifetime of bad deeds. Yes, exactly how it worked.

"That felt-good nonsense, Snow, might play in the Enchanted Forest, but this is Neverland." Regina had a point.

A thunder clap rocked the whole ship.

"Keep your grip, pirate." David told Killian,

"It wasn't me, mate. It was the ship! We're taking on water!" Killian yelled back.

Amelia was surprised Regina wasn't tapping her fingers. "Now may I resume killing her?"

Both Mary Margaret and David yelled. "No!"

"You kill her, and her kind have a personal vendetta against us." Mary Margaret added.

"Look, the queen is right. They're already tried killing us." Killian oddly agreed with Regina.

And finally Emma stepped in and spoke. "Stop! That's enough! We need to think this through!"

"I already have." Without another word, Regina turned the mermaid to wood. "There, that should stop the storm."

"Regina! What did you do?" Emma yelled.

The Evil Queen's stupid action prompted a giant tidal wave to loom over the ship.

"No…" Regina lost her words.

"What have you done?!" Emma asked.

The Jolly Roger climbed the side of the water as water poured over the deck.

What was there to do now? Was there a way out? Waves were crashing over the side of the ship and the thunder hadn't let up. Amelia was not ready to die, and certainly not like this. Why was she flirting with death now?

Emma screamed at Killian. "I thought you said you could outrun a storm!"

"This isn't a storm. It's a bloody damnation!" Killian still struggled to keep the ship afloat.

The wind was now howling. "Why would you do this?" Mary Margaret asked. Like there would be a normal answer.

"You're going to blame me?" Regina sounded horrified that Mary Margaret would say such a thing.

"You turned the mermaid into wood!"

"I did something about it, which is more than what you can say!"

"Undo your spell!" Mary Margaret yelled, another thunder clap roared in their ears. "Bring back the mermaid!"

"And what, you'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?" Regina wanted to know. Which actually was a good point. The mermaid was no use to them no matter her form.

"Considering that your plan failed, at least we could try!"

"You're such a naïve princess!"

Well, that was the last straw for Mary Margaret. "And you're such a …" Amelia wasn't able to hear Mary Margaret's choice of word because Regina was slapped. And there was another thunder clap.

If they weren't facing certain death and Amelia wasn't emotionally unstable, she would have found the scene entertaining.

Regina rubbed her chin. "Huh. Is that your best?"

"Not even close! I am so tired of your ruining my life!"

"I ruined your life?"

Now lightning struck the ship as Regina punched Mary Margaret.

David was able to step in but Killian stopped him. "Hey, let the slags go. I need you at the mast."

Might not have been the right choice of word but Killian did need David at the mast. "Don't call my wife a slag!" And David proceed to punch Killian.

Now no one was at the wheel. Emma ran to grab it the same moment Amelia did. They stopped it before it did a full turn that would have capsized them.

Mary Margaret vs Regina.

David vs Killian.

Emma and Amelia vs the storm.

"It's the not the mermaid." Emma said under her breath.

"Can you yell? I can't hear you over the storm!" Amelia yelled.

Emma then turned to the fighting crew. "Stop it! It's not the mermaid! It's us!" Lightning hit the ship again, oddly enough at the same moment someone was punched. "No! If you don't stop fighting, we're all going to die! Don't you see we're causing the storm! Hey! Stop! You need to listen to me!"

No one paid her any attention. She had to do something drastic. Emma looked eyes with Amelia for a second then let go of the wheel.

Amelia understood. "No, you're crazy…"

But that didn't stop Emma from jumping off the side of the ship.

That got her parents' attention quick. "Emma!" Mary Margaret screamed then turned to Regina. "Get her up here!"

Regina looked into the water. "Idiot. I… can't. Not in this storm. I can't even see her. I'll just bring up water and half her leg."

David was the brave one and climbed up on the rail and prepared to dive in after his daughter.

Killian stopped him. "Wait!"

"She'll drown!"

"And so will you! Let me help." Killian passed Mary Margaret and Regina a rope. "Here, tie him."

Amelia watched as David slipped the loop over his head, and dove into the water. She held her breath and waited.

"He has her! Pull!" Killian yelled. Regina and Mary Margaret did as he said, then Killian grabbed the rope to pull the rest of the way. David and Emma were hauled onto the deck.

Emma was lying there with her parents. A few seconds later, she spited and coughed up seawater.

Above them, the moon was now coming through the clearing clouds.

"I told you." Emma said weakly.

They had stopped fighting each other and had to work together to save Emma. Could this teamwork keep going when they landed?

Amelia was the one who led the shivering Emma below deck. "What were you thinking? That was insane!"

"It got their attention and saved us all in the process." Emma told her.

The former bounty hunter calmed down, there was a point. "Good thinking." She half congratulated her. "You are the leader of this rescue mission. I've got your back and you have my loyalty."

Emma looked at Amelia shocked. "I thought you didn't side with heroes."

"I don't, but when I see a hero do the insane to make a point, I change my tune."

"Thank you, Amelia."

"Anytime. Now I see where Henry gets it from." Amelia mused. Henry liked to run away, eat cursed apple turnovers and steal dynamite.

Now the Jolly Roger was able to land and the whole group finally stood on solid land.

"We don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate's plan." Regina said.

"Sneak attack? Let's not be naïve. Save your magic. We'll need it later, because Pan already knows we're here. It's time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy at each other's throats to be believers. I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe… not in magic, but in each other." Emma was stepping up as a leader.

Now that was easier said than done. Amelia didn't really trust anyone, she barely trusted herself most of the time.

"You want to be friends? After everything that's happened between all of us?" Regina asked, shocked.

"I don't want or expect that. I know there's a lot of history here and a lot of hate."

That was putting it mildly.

"Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me." Killian directed his comment to Emma.

"We don't need to be friends. What we need to know is the only way to get Henry back is cooperation." Emma pointed out.

David was shocked. "With her? With him?" He pointed to Regina and then Killian. "No Emma, we have to do this the right way."

"No, we don't. We just need to succeed. And the way we do that is by just being who we are…a hero, a villain, a pirate, a bounty hunter. It doesn't matter which, because we're going to need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not."

She had a point.

"And what's your skill, savior?" Regina asked.

"I'm a mother and now I'm also your leader. So either help me get my son back or get out of the way." Emma drew her sword and marched into the woods.

So Emma basically appointed herself the leader of their rag tag group. Mary Margret and David were the first to follow her. Killian was next; he wore a grin on his face that seemed to match Amelia's. Regina was the last to follow.

Amelia had the same reason for being here, she could have been a mom. They were people with a common goal, so there was hope. She pulled her saddlebag over her shoulder and followed the group into the jungle.

* * *

**I have so much crap planned for Amelia, like I haven't put her through enough already. **

**Reviews?**


	12. To think I wanted to come here

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**I'm really liking the relationship between Killian and Amelia.**

* * *

What were her talents? Amelia thought to herself as she brought up the rear of the group. Well, first off, she was a bounty hunter so trained killer. And she was a healer, so she could save people. And she was fiercely loyal to her family and friends, they always seemed to come before herself. Amelia knew how to get the job done, no matter what had to be done. Good way out or bad way out, it never matters. As long as at the end of the day, everyone was safe, it was the right choice.

The trek through the jungle was no walk in the park. They were heading for a ridge for better view of the island.

"You really think we are going to see Pan's hideout?" Emma asked.

"From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your son." Killian told her.

"You know; I could have just poofed us up here in an instant." Regina said, ever the drama queen. Amelia doubted she had ever trekked anywhere in her life

"Where? Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide you past them.

Emma nodded, agreeing with Killian. "He's right. Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen. That was new, Emma didn't trust easily.

David took out his sword to clear a path but Kilian grabbed his wrist. "No. No!"

"I can handle a couple of thorns." David was annoyed he couldn't use his sword.

"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One." Killian told them.

Dreamshade, so this was Dreamshade. It looked so innocent, as do most things that are deadly. Amelia looked at it thoughtfully.

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" Emma asked.

"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way."

"We'll go this way." David was not going to swayed off what he was thought was the right route. Mary Margret and Regina followed. Killian pulled Emma aside, Amelia didn't bother attempting to listen in. She had more important things to do, like safely gather some of this Dreamshade.

Amelia unwrapped the scarf from her neck and opened her vital kit. Using the scarf as a layer of protection, she broke off a short branch that had a few thorns and dropped it into the vial. She assumed that would be enough.

"What are you doing, lass?" Killian's voice came from behind her.

She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Being resourceful, that's one of my talents." Amelia stood up and showed him the vial. "This has Tamara's name on it." She gave him a small smile.

"I thought you were above revenge." Killian remarked.

"I am, but accidents can happen."

David called out to them from the top of the ridge. Amelia was almost taken back at the view of the island. The large jungle lay before them.

"Pan's lair should be right…" Killian looked at the view, uncertainly crossed his face.

"Where? All I see is jungle." Regina had to point out the obvious.

"Aye. The Dark Jungle. It's uh, seems to have grown a bit since the last time I was here." Killian said, trying to find Pan's lair from his spot.

"So this nature hike was for nothing." Regina spat.

"Hook might have led us astray, but at least we are in a good position to start combing the jungle." David said.

"Not exactly. The Dark Jungle's the last place you want to set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're going to need our strength. I suggest we make camp." Killian was the Neverland guide anyway.

"You want to sleep while my son is out there suffering?" Regina of course, objected but being half dead on their feet wouldn't help to find Henry.

"If we want to live long enough to save the boy, yes."

They set up camp at the bottom of the ridge. Amelia offered to gather firewood. She needed a moment away from "Team Anti-Captain Hook". Killian was the only one of the group who knew the island, why was no one listening to him? Of course his villain status wasn't helping his cause, but there was no choice in trusting him.

Amelia had an armful of sticks and she just paused to study her surroundings. She was in the middle of a forest, much like the Enchanted Forest. So it was like home in a way. Back with Derek and Robin and that life. Yes, she missed Derek and Robin with all her heart, that life she could deal without.

"Thank you."

Amelia jumped, almost dropping her collection. "Killian, do not sneak up on me! And thank you for what?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were lost in your thoughts. Thank you for not disagreeing with me on what to do on this island. Or at least not disagreeing out loud." Killian seemed almost shy with admitting to having someone on his side.

"You were here before; you know its dangers better than anyone else. David is just being stupid."

"Swan said her father isn't used to working with villains."

"You're not a villain, or at least not right now. I don't think they know how to see you in any other light. I know there's another side of you; I have seen every side of you." She did not mean to turn that into a joke. Amelia didn't meet his eyes, but looked around. "And to think I wanted to come here."

"And I told you it was a bloody nightmare."

"And Pan?"

"A bloody demon." He said it with venom in his voice

"And demons can be killed, right Captain?" She asked hopefully.

Killian didn't answer, he just moved his arm and nodded him head in the direction of camp. He was right, they shouldn't linger apart from the group.

* * *

Amelia really wished she hadn't left her coat on the ship, it would have made a comfortable pillow. This was one thing she did not miss about the Enchanted Forest, the sleeping on the hard ground. She wanted her bed, her pillow, her blankets, and her bed partner.

Gods above, she sounded like a spoiled princess. Her bed, pillow and blankets were far away and her bed partner…was in his own enteral sleep somewhere. When she finally dozed off, thankfully it was a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later, no one bothered to wake her up for what seemed like a group meeting between Emma, Regina and Killian. Amelia sent a death glare over to Killian.

"You needed the sleep, lass. Didn't want to wake you." He apologized.

"Remember the last time you said that? What's going on?"

"Pan, he gave me a map that leads to Henry." Emma was sitting on a log holding what looked like a blank sheet of paper.

"An invisible map? Is there a magic word to say?" Amelia was trying to be helpful.

"I have to stop denying who I am, whatever that means." Emma answered. "Then we'll be able to read this thing."

Not a helpful clue at all. "Great, the kid talks in riddles, sounds like someone else I know." Gold had the same annoying habit.

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" Regina asked.

"Because he doesn't need to. This whole island's his bloody trap." Killian told them.

Then David and Margaret came back from searching the jungle. "There no sign of him." David said.

Him? Pan? Amelia sat down and fought the urge to fall back asleep. This arguing was getting them nowhere fast.

"She's get there. Hey, don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win." Mary Margaret told her daughter, trying to boost her confidence.

Amelia woke up slight and walked over to Regina. "You know your magic won't always work, sometimes a little elbow grease or sheer brain power saves the day." Amelia told Regina. "You want to learn a quick move to disarm someone in case your magic fails?" Amelia asked Regina.

Regina stared at her, a bit shocked. "My magic never fails."

Amelia tried not to look like she would contradict that statement but her expression did her in.

"What bounty hunter skills do you have?" Regina gave in.

"Palm of the hand, right above the wrist, slam it into your opponent's nose. The theory is that the force of is so powerful that a bone in their nose will break and go right into their brain. Instant death."

"Have you ever done that?"

"No, but it always brought some much needed seconds."

"Well, that sounds barbaric." Regina replied coldly.

"Oh yes because ripping out someone's heart and crushing it is so theatrical." Amelia mocked.

"It gets rid of the useless people…" Regina would have said more but was cut short when Amelia's fist slammed into her face. Something snapped in her.

Killian and David were at Amelia's side, each one grabbing an arm. There was uncontrollable rage in her eyes. "Don't you dare talk about him like you even cared the slightest bit about him! You ripped out his heart and used him for twenty-eight years in Storybrooke and then back in the Enchanted Forest! He was nothing but a pawn to you!"

"Let's not forget who couldn't save him." Regina had the nerve to say.

Everyone heard their breath, while they all knew Graham, Amelia was the only one willingly to fight for him. He was, after all, her family.

Then she seemed to calm down and David let go. Killian rolled his eyes. Obviously he was the only one who knew her.

She went for a second round, as he expected her to. His arm snaked around her waist, physically turning her away from Regina.

"Stop it! You're acting like you are the only one who cared about him. We all miss him." Emma tried to be the leader of their ragtag group.

"You weren't his sister! I was all he had! It was my job to protect him! And I failed!" Amelia screamed.

"I'm the Savior, I am supposed to save everyone."

"News flash, you failed. Congratulations!"

Emma forced herself to be the bigger person. "Amelia, walk it off, now."

At least she wasn't told to calm down or take it down a notch, because those saying only made the situation worse.

Killian didn't let go until he was sure that Amelia wouldn't throw another punch. She straightened up and walked a few yards away.

"Don't go too far, lass. And watch out for the Lost Boys." Killian called after her.

"Little forest boys don't scare me. If they were smart, they would stay away from me." She called back. Amelia sat herself down on a log and cried. She hadn't cried for Derek since the funeral. Lately she had been too busy crying for Neal, herself and their lost child recently.

Amelia wasn't allowed much time to grieve, was she ever? The map flew past her with Emma, Regina, Mary Margret, David and Killian close behind.

"What happened?" Amelia asked, standing up and following.

"Regina put a locater spell on the map and it appears we are going into the Dark Jungle." Killian informed her. "Are you…?"

"I'm as good as I always am."

He nodded and they ran into the jungle after the others.

* * *

The map stopped eventually. Amelia finally caught her breath and made sure her weapons were within reach.

"If you'd let me do this sooner, maybe we'd found him by now. Wait, he's there. Pan. I can feel his smugness." Regina stated the obvious.

David pulled out his sword. "Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?"

"Careful. He may look like a boy, but's a bloody demon. And his Lost Boys are nothing to laugh at.

"I came into this world kicking and screaming and covered in someone else's blood, I have no problems going out the same way." Amelia told them. Yes, she was willingly to die, if she could save Henry, reunite him with the family, that's all that mattered. What did she have left anyway?

Mary Margret, ever the voice of reason and confidence, assured Emma that defeating Pan was possible.

They quietly came across an abandoned camp. Emma stopped suddenly and Amelia followed her eyes, there was Henry.

Or at least she thought it was Henry. Instead, another child stood there in Henry's clothes. From the anger in Emma's face, this was clearly Pan.

Demon indeed. And there was something eerily familiar about him.

"You broke the rules." He scolded Emma.

They kept going back and forth.

"Cheaters never win." The night air was filled with boys shouting and whooping. Then the camp was filled with Lost Boys, Pan's soldiers.

And the skirmish began. Weapons and magic against a bunch of murderous children. It was anything but a fair fight.

"Careful of the arrows, they are laced with Dreamshade!" Kilian yelled to her.

Dreamshade laced arrows, why didn't she do the same thing? Amelia found to stay clear of all blades and arrows. She fought like she never left the Enchanted Forest, like her life depended on it.

Suddenly, the Lost Boy retreated as did Pan, who once again spoke to Emma. "Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is… only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards.

Amelia let Mary Margret take care of her husband; she had to calm herself after that fight. The feelings running through her was both good and bad.

She was alone for a little while. She needed it.

Then the tide turned, slightly. Emma unlocked the map. Amelia didn't push to find out how, it was not the time. When they got off the island and were safely back in Storybrooke, that's when Amelia would ask.

Pan's camp was at the north end of the Dark Jungle. And now they needed a new plan and to stop playing Pan's games.

The group began walking with a conflicted Amelia bringing up the rear.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	13. I don't think there's anything I can do

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**So, something is wrong with one of our heroes. **

* * *

"Are you alright?" Mary Margret caught up with Amelia on their hike. "Not rusty?"

"No, well maybe a little. Haven't had that much action since the Enchanted Forest. I kind of missed it. But there, I knew I would come out on top even though I was alone in most of my fights."

"Well, not anymore. We are all in this together, and we will get Henry back."

"That sounds wonderful coming from the ever positive rainbow." Amelia rolled her eyes and pushed a curl out of her face.

"I don't like your lack of faith."

"What else is new?" Yes, Amelia lacked faith in others, but never herself. Or at least almost never in herself.

The group was crowded around the map, using to find Pan and Henry. "We are on a straight line course… wait…" Emma said. "Damn it! How is it behind us now?"

"You got us lost." Regina blamed Emma.

Killian held his up lamp. "No, she didn't. It's the camp. Pan's moving it."

"If Pan is moving the camp, how are we supposed to find Henry?" Emma asked to no one in peculiar. "So this whole trek was for nothing?"

"I told you walking was idiotic. I suggest using magic. We can materialize in the camp and grab Henry." Regina was forever willingly to rely on her magic. Amelia wondered how she would feel if she lost her magic for a few decades.

"We don't know where the camp is. Have you not been listening?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Pan will have shields against magic, I fear." "Killian told them. "Such an attempt would end in your death and more importantly, mine. That's why we are walking."

"Well, then what's your ideas? How are we going to find it?" Regina wanted to know.

"By using someone he trusts."

Pan trusted someone? Amelia hoped it wasn't a Lost Boy.

"Who? Cause I guess, he certainly doesn't trust you." David felt he had to say that.

"A fairy who lived her when I was about. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in." Killian informed them all.

"You mean fairy dust?" Emma was still slow on the magic items.

Her father was the one who corrected her. "No, pixie dust, it's stronger, like nuclear fairy dust."

"Wait, a fairy? Tinker Bell?" She took a guess. Tinker Bell? The jealous fairy from the movie? How different was she from that version? Amelia had skipped the book even though she made Henry read it. So she couldn't argue about finding Tinker Bell.

"You know her?" Killian wanted to know.

"Every kid in the world knows her." Emma pointed out.

"That's a bad idea. Mark my words, this Tinker Bell is not going to save us." Regina cut in sadly.

"Why not? Someone else you had issues with in the past?" Amelia commented.

Regina shut her mouth and the group started walking.

* * *

Neverland was hot, and not a comfortable hot; a sticky hot. Amelia had left her winter coat back on the Jolly Roger. At least she had been prepared with layers and suitable clothing: jeans, boots, tank top under a long sleeve shirt. She had no idea where she was going to end up when she had packed.

Eventually the temperature got to her, she blamed it completely on the hormones, or whatever was still going on with her body.

Amelia fell behind from the group and placed her bow and quiver on the ground. She processed to pull her long sleeve shirt over her head and shoved it into her bag. Her hair was so messy and tangled; there wasn't much she could do about it so she just pulled it into a bun.

The bushes in front of her began to move and she didn't have time to panic. Her hand found her dagger in her boot.

But it was only Killian. "Bernadette….?" He stared at her for a moment. "Best not lag behind, lass. The Lost Boys might be close."

He still hadn't started to call her by her real name, or was it just her name in Storybrooke? Did she need a new name in Neverland? She didn't even know anymore. "I think I can handle those forest brats. Woman on a mission here." She stated then added. "Thank you for caring, Killian."

"You're welcome." He nodded and moved a branch aside so she could walk past him. "We should catch up with the others."

Amelia passed him and she heard him clear his throat. "What?" She asked.

"Lass, don't take this the wrong way…" He began.

Her eye brows shot up to her hairline but she didn't turn to face him. "I can't promise anything, but go on."

"After our dalliance all those years ago, I am most certain I know every inch of you and I do not remember that." His cold hook touched her shoulder blade, right below the tattoo.

She kept her back to him. "Got it put on a few months ago."

"In memory of your parents?"

"More to remind me of what I lost that day." 'And since that day.' Amelia kept her thoughts to herself as she twirled her ring. It gave off the tiniest bit of comfort.

* * *

Amelia caught the tail end of a conversation between Emma and Regina. "I'm not talking about my magic. I'm talking about ours." Regina was saying.

"I'm not interested. One thing I've learned is, it always comes with a price." Again, the Evil Queen needed to understand that Emma did not want to use magic.

"Sometimes not using it comes with a price too. I bet you and I combined are strong enough to overpower Pan."

"What if it's not? I'm not taking a chance on that. We're talking about Henry's life." Emma felt she had to remind Regina why there were here.

"I'm aware of that."

"Look, I know you don't like this plan. Let's just see it through. At lease, we can see if we find Tinker Belle."

"You think that's the best plan because your boyfriend came up with it?" Regina asked, just sounding down right cruel.

"My boyfriend… Hook?" Emma looked confused.

Amelia kept her eyes away from Emma. Yes, maybe boyfriend or at least someone to rely on. Not that Emma would ever accept it or admit it.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Henry." Regina apologized. Well, that was a first.

"We all are. And we are going to get him back." Amelia stepped in.

* * *

When they almost reached Tinker's Bell's house, Regina began to fall behind and maybe with good reason.

"If Tinker Bell sees me, he will not help with Operation Henry. If you can't find her at her home, don't bother looking and just find Henry."

"What did you do to her?" Emma asked.

"What I always do." Regina answered sadly.

'Ruin someone's life.' Amelia said in her mind.

* * *

Before they entered the fairy's hideout, Killian pulled Amelia aside. "How's your knowledge of antidotes?" He whispered.

She looked at him confused. That was a random question. "A little rusty, but I can manage. Why? What do you need an antidote for?"

He looked around to see if anyone was listening before leaning in close to her ear. "Dreamshade."

Amelia pulled back in shock. "Killian!" Panic shot through her and her eyes searched for cuts in his leather. It had to have happened during their fight with the Lost Boys. Not Dreamshade Not Killian.

He held up his finger to his lips, trying to quiet her. "Not for me, lass, though hearing concern in your voice brings back memories…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're stalling, who is the antidote for if not for you?"

"Someone in our group, and they would like to keep it a secret."

"Do we like the person?" Amelia asked.

"Does it matter?" He seemed almost annoyed at her answer." Yes, we do."

"That cuts out Regina then." She shook her head. "Killian, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Neal…" Her voice cracked. "There isn't a cure, or at least not one I know of. I don't think there's anything I can do."

"Try."

* * *

Still shaking her head and trying to figure out who could have been poisoned. Amelia entered Tinker Bell's house. Emma, Mary Margret, David, and Killian were already there.

"It's pretty bare. Reminds me of some place. I thought a tree house would be more cheerful. Where I used to live. That's it." Emma commented almost sadly.

"Because it's just a place to sleep." Mary Margaret added.

A tad bit of guilt settled in Amelia, her apartment had been home because she made it like that. Emma never really had a home.

Amelia looked around the room and noticed something odd, a very familiar handkerchief.

"Emma..." She said almost worried.

Emma came to her side. "That's Regina. Tinker Bell has been tracking her."

"But, if she's been watching her…" Mary Margaret began.

"We're in the wrong place." Killian spelled it out.

The group left the house quickly.

"And off to save the Evil Queen we go. Can my life get any weirder?" Amelia asked out loud.

"Be careful what you wish for, lass." Killian told her.

A few yards away, outside a cave, they found the fairy, alone.

"Where's Regina?" Emma asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Answered the blonde fairy, she resembles the cartoon version slightly, this was a battle ready pixie.

"A pissed off mother. Where is she?" Emma asked again.

"Right here." Regina walked out the cave, slightly shaken but hiding it well.

"I can't help you, I don't have fairy dust anymore. I'm not even a fairy anymore, my wings were taken. But I do know where Pan is."

"If you help us, you can come back to Storybrooke with us. It can be your home." Mary Margret told her.

"Okay listen. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe I'll leave a way open for you. but you're only get one shot. So you'd better have a good plan." Tink was being sensible.

Amelia was beyond grateful at the assistance. What were they up to now? A bounty hunter, a savior, a queen, a bandit, a prince, a pirate and a fairy. And the Dark One was somewhere. They couldn't fail, they just couldn't.

* * *

**Yeah, that's what's wrong. Dreamshade, oh crap. Who could it be? And now what?**

**Reviews?**


	14. Why did those words not sit well?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Forget needing a plan to get into the camp to get Henry, they needed a plan to get off Neverland. They still needed some much more.

Mary Margret and David never really had an exit plan, ever. Back in the Enchanted Forest, they would discuss every possible outcome to the point where there wasn't time to make a plan. Plans never worked anyway in Amelia's mind.

"Amelia, you used to sneak into places…" David addressed her.

She turned to him, slightly insulted. "Yes, thanks for reminding me."

At least he looked guilty. "How did you do it?"

"Act like you belong there. You walk into a place like you own it. But in our case, none of us can pass for Lost Boys."

"You need an escape plan." Tinker Bell reminded them, standing her ground. "Those two people who he employed, one had his shadow ripped off and the other was shot. Imagine what he would do to you. No one leave here unless Pan lets you. When you figure it out, you know where to find me." And Tink left the group.

Two people, Tinker Bell must have meant Greg and Tamara. Shadow ripping didn't sound good but shot, good, Tamara deserved it. At least with them gone, it was one less thing to worry about. Pan was more than enough.

"Where the hell is she going?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'll bring her back." David attempted to go after Tink.

"Don't. She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out." Emma said.

"And where'd you get that, in ail bondsperson school?"

"Neal taught me that."

David turned to Killian. "What about you, Hook? You got off this island before."

"Yes, aboard my ship, which would require some form of magic to create a portal." Killian informed them. "Which I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat."

"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission?" Regina asked.

"One man. The Dark One's son, Neal."

Neal had been the Neverland? How did that conversation never come up? Maybe they both had secrets about realms they had visited.

Now to find out how he had done it.

The group began to walk through the jungle. Amelia fell behind, she wasn't ready to hear Neal's name. She fought to keep her feelings in check. Crying or wishing for something different wasn't going to save Henry.

Gods above she missed him, his smile, his laugh, just the way he looked at her. It was always between impressed and shock, mostly impressed though. Her hand went to her necklace. They were supposed to be together forever, not him dying well before his time.

"Still grieving over your lost love? Don't worry, you'll be reunited soon enough." Came a voice behind her.

Amelia whirled around without bothering to pull a dagger out. Pan stood a few feet from her. Young kid, maybe early teens, but cunning and dangerous. He was the reason Neal was dead, the reason that Tamara came to Storybrooke, the reason they were on this rescue mission that might be a suicide mission.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but I don't go down easily and neither do my friends."

"That's exactly what I'm planning on. I haven't had this much excitement in a while." He told her.

"We are not entertainment." Amelia almost growled at him.

"Right. You and your friends will not leave this island. I never fail."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. And that is my family you're talking about."

"A family you will never be a part of, not with Neal gone."

Amelia shook her head at him. "You have a lot to learn. Family isn't about blood or a ring. It's about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it."

"And who exactly held you hand and never let go?" Pan asked.

Well, that was a list. But she was done being the victim; she was strong enough to overcome. That's when Amelia decided she had enough of Pan and his comments and just his entire being. She went in to punch him but stopped an inch in front of his face. "No, you're not worth the energy." She shook her head.

Pan stared at her, studying her. "There's something… no old isn't the word for it. Ancient, yes that's the right word. You seem ancient."

Amelia paused. He was on to something but she would not give it away. She took a step back.

"Too bad you aren't joining the family; things would have been fun." Pan said before walking into the trees and disappearing from sight.

Joining the family, why did those words not sit well with Amelia at all?

* * *

After her chat with Pan, Amelia ran to find the rest of the group, they were already inside a small cave, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes went around the cave instead. It was just a place to sleep and hide from the Lost Boys. There were pictures on the wall also. He had a talent for art even back then. And there were deep marks on the wall, like he was counting something.

"So any peculiar reason we are staring at the ceiling?" She asked, confused.

"The coconut shell is a map; it shows the stars that will lead us off the island." Killian told her.

Amelia looked up; the shell's holes shot a series of lights up on to the ceiling. "Great, how do we use it?"

"It's in code Neal was the only one who can read it."

"So do we have time for a séance?" She said only half joking. Mary Margret and David stared her, concerned for her once again. Amelia sent them a fake smile. After that odd conversation with Pan, she was a bit off. When Gold decided to rejoin them, they were going to have a little chat, father in law to daughter in law.

"Alright, we take the coconut with us and keep moving." Emma announced.

The group began to head out, David seemed to lag behind. Amelia fell in step with him. "Rusty on the fighting?"

"No… maybe a little. Those Lost Boys pack a punch." He told her.

"And who better to teach them a lesson than Prince Charming?" She smiled.

"I can't have all the fun, now can?" He returned her smile.

But there was something wrong with him. Amelia couldn't put her finger on it. And it wasn't the time to dwell on it.

* * *

**Umm, David, is everything okay? **

**Reviews?**


	15. Until you get back

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

He lost hope; Neal at some point during his time on Neverland lost hope about ever leaving. Amelia had touched the tally marks he made on the cave wall. She didn't even bother counting but they just stopped.

She knew the feeling well, losing hope, having to rely on only herself. She had cried and screamed and dealt with it. Decently well, she thought.

"Neal lost hope. We can't have the same thing happen to Henry. We have let him know we are coming for him." Emma came up beside her.

"Good idea." Amelia agreed then walked off. She still needed a moment alone. Just her ring, her necklace and herself.

She went back to the group where it had been decided they were going to trap a Lost Boy, that way he could at least know they were here and coming for him.

Amelia sat down on the floor to help with making a net, knots calmed her down. Mary Margret, Regina and Emma sat with her. Suddenly they needed more rope; Emma sent David and Killian to get some.

When the men returned, David announced that he was going with Killian to find a sextant that could help tem decode Neal's star map to get them off the island.

"It's at Dead Man's Peak." Killian said.

"There's a magical sextant that can lead us home? Why didn't you say something earlier?" Amelia asked. She was concerned about David, there was something wrong with him, he should not be tracing through the jungle. What was he thinking?

Mary Margret did not like the idea of her husband leaving the group. But David pressed, saying it was a way to save Henry.

He was being logical, too logical. Like he had his own mission. What really set off the alarms in her head was the long emotional good bye he gave Mary Margret and the hug he gave Emma. Something was really not right.

David turned to Amelia. "Take care of them, Amelia."

Amelia was in the middle of a nod when suddenly she knew what was going on. Her eyes widened and then she looked at Killian who wouldn't meet her eyes. David had dreamshade poisoning, and now David had to make a choice. Die or stay on Neverland forever. Killian was the only one who knew about dreamshade and how to cure it, cure it of sorts.

Magic water, but the price was steep, once a person drank the water, they had to stay on Neverland. What would David do?

Amelia finally gave a full nod. "Until you get back." And that was a promise. Because she did not want David to die. He just nodded back

The four women watched Killian and David watch off, three of them had no idea what was going on, for two of them, their lives would change completely.

Amelia breathed deep to compose herself, David had asked Amelia to take care of his family. He trusted her, the prince trusted the bounty hunter. Things had certainly changed.

And the heartbreaking thing about the whole situation was that Amelia had been in it before. Her own father had told her to protect the family before losing everything. At least David had been able to say good bye, no not many people got the chance to do that.

"Amelia?" Mary Margret asked gently. "Are you alright?"

The former bounty hunter quickly wiped the tears from her face before turned to the princess. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go let the kid know the rescue team is here."

* * *

For once, their plan worked flawlessly. They actually caught a Lost Boy. His name was Devin and he looked a few years older than Henry. But he refused to help, even when he was bribed with candy and passage to Storybrooke.

"Pan is a monster, look at that scar on your face." Emma pointed out.

"Actually Henry did it, he's quite the fighter." Devon answered.

That made Amelia feel guilty, she had taught Henry how to use a dagger. It was intended to be for self-protection but not to attack.

"We just need you to deliver a message to Henry." Emma said.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them." Emma kept going. "Now we're here. We can help… not just Henry, all of you."

Did Emma want to take all the Lost Boys back to Storybrooke, to make them not Lost Boys anymore?

"If you don't help us, we can make you." Regina was getting desperate to have Henry safe, they all were.

"Do your worse." Devin shot back.

Asking the Evil Queen to do her worse, really? Not the best thing to say. But Regina had an idea, one that had a very vocal Mary Margret.

"Ripping out his heart is not the answer. We have to do the right thing; this is the easy way out."

Emma shockingly agreed with Regina. And had to talk her mother into letting it happen. Amelia stayed out, she would rather not get between mother and daughter.

So Emma just held her mother and looked away while Regina ripped out the boy's heart. Amelia had to look in the other direction. She had her own heart ripped out and watched Derek lose his. It was not something she wanted to relive anytime soon.

It was quick and Devon was given an enchanted mirror so Henry could see his family. Regina set the boy on his way back to the camp and not long after Henry's voice and face appeared through the mirror.

Emma, Regina and Mary Margret crowded around to say they were coming for him. Operation Cobra Rescue was on. Amelia stood off to the side, arrow notched just in case. She was the protection, until David came back. She didn't feel right being in the family picture, she didn't belong there anyway, not anymore.

Suddenly Killian appeared and David was right behind him, with no magical sextant. David went right for his wife. Amelia was shocked, happy but knew the truth. He was alive, which meant he drank the water. Knowing Killian, David was told the risk and that he couldn't leave. Family was more important than anything least.

"We were attacked on the way by the Lost Boys, and if it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive. He deserved a little credit." David told them.

Killian wasn't sure how to react to someone telling him he did a good job. He looked so uncomfortable, like he did not deserve it. But he did hand his flask over to David who drank to Killian.

It was then passed to Mary Margret. "To Hook." She drank and attempted to hand it to Regina.

"I don't drink rum." Regina shook her head Amelia was handed the flask next. She took the tiniest sip while staring hard at Killian, they were going to have a talk soon about David.

The flask went then to Emma who drank.

Amelia busied herself with David. "So, the trip wasn't too hard on you?" She asked.

"Yes, never better." David assured her, his arm tight around his wife.

Amelia smiled, but she knew better. Her heart went out to the family, the family was going to leave one of their own on this cursed island.

Seeing David and Mary Margret together made Amelia miss Neal. There were always going to be reminders of him. She wore the two most important ones.

After giving herself a few more minutes to herself, Amelia went to find Killian. She wasn't surprised to find him still drinking. And he looked deep in thought.

She gently kicked his boot before sitting next to him. "So he's alive, I assume you told him the price?"

"Aye." His pirate came out more than usual. "He said it was a small price to pay for saving his family."

"That sounds like David. I should punch you for doing this."

"When we get off this bloody island, lass."

"Remind me you said that." She slightly smiled and turned to him. Killian was staring at her, he seemed conflicted on what to say next. "Why are staring at me? What's wrong?"

"Bernadette…" He started to say, that scared her. Killian said her name, her real name.

"Killian, what's wrong?" She asked.

He actually reached for her hand. "Neal's alive."

* * *

**OMG, he's alive? How? And now what?**

**I love Amelia and Killian scenes.**

**Reviews?**


	16. How is that possible?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Does Amelia even believe that Neal is alive? Should she? She never gets happiness. **

* * *

Amelia Hunter stared at Killian Jones completely speechless. When was the last time that happened? Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

What was he saying? Neal was alive? How was that possible? No, she would not get her hopes up. Why would Killian even say something like that to do?

"Killian, I swear if you're lying to me…" She started to say.

"Lass, I'm not. Neal is alive and on this island somewhere." Killian pulled his hand back and turned away from her.

"I saw him get shot and fall into a portal. He couldn't have survived that." Amelia was just being reasonable, not trying to discredit Killian. She shook her head. "How did you find out that Neal was…?" Amelia couldn't bring herself to say it if it wasn't true.

"Pan." Killian answered, hating the word as it left his mouth.

"And you believe that devil?" She almost sounded defensive.

"Devil he may be but he is not a liar."

Amelia stood up and just paced in front of Killian. "How is that possible? He went somewhere through the portal; how could he get here? Did he know we were here? How would he know we were here?" Her hand went to her stomach, her empty stomach. If he was alive and here, she couldn't keep him in the dark. She would have to tell him, tell him how she failed him. How was she going to deal with that? How was he going to deal with that?

"Whatever we choose as our course of action, we will do it together, all of us." He stood up.

Part of her wanted to be held but she knew Killian was not the one. Actually unless Amelia believe that Neal was alive, no one was going to hold her.

* * *

Killian left her to tell David and Mary Margret. Amelia continued to pace. Maybe she could go save Neal herself, leave Emma and her family to save Henry. But Neal would want to help save Henry. What to do?

She walked back to the group to hear Mary Margret's loud and clear voice. "Neal's alive."

Emma seemed to freeze. Amelia had no idea what was going through the savior's mind. Her ex, the father of her son, the first man she ever loved was alive.

"Henry is still top priority, I'll go find Neal and we will meet back up…" Amelia started to say.

Emma shook her head. "No, we save Neal together, then we save Henry. We can't leave Neal here."

"You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand, but I'm not?" Regina was getting annoyed. "I'm tired of waiting around, I'm getting my son back." And she walked off.

Now they were Evil Queen less. But to Amelia did not matter. Neal mattered.

Emma, Mary Margret, David, Killian and Amelia followed around path, one that showed clear signs of a struggle.

They continued to travel on the path, one that led to…

"This must be where Pan is keeping Neal." David observed.

"If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" Mary Margaret asked, looking around.

"Because…" Amelia began. "not all prisons need guards.

"Echo cave." Killian informed them.

"You know it?" Emma asked.

"All too well. I lost half my crew inside those rock walls.'

"The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret." He told them.

"A secret? That's it?" Mary Margaret couldn't believe it was that easy.

"Your darkest secret. Echo cave derives its name from the old saying, the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo. The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone."

Emma scoffed, maybe because she was scared by what she could reveal. "This is ridiculous."

"Don't kill the messenger, love."

"Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?"

"Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him. So that we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us."

The group finally entered the dark cave. They stood on a ledge and across a wide bottomless pit was a cage with a person. That person could only be Neal.

Amelia's deepest darkest secret, which one could she choose? She had so many, but she didn't really think any of them would destroy her. She stared at the scar on her palm, she was safe from that choice. Neverland was all about the past and part of her past was… the man who bared his secret first.

"I kissed Emma." Killian told them. Amelia's eyes widened, she did not expect that so soon. David seemed ready to punch Killian for kissing his daughter.

"I told Mary Margret, that's not a secret." Emma said, trying to act like it was nothing.

"My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of getting over my first love, my Milah, to believe that I could find someone else, that is until I found you." His whole confession was directed to Emma.

A part of a stone bridge appeared.

Amelia stepped forward before anyone else could. "Killian, when we first came to Storybrooke, I spent the first three months at the docks, waiting and hoping that the Jolly Roger would appear on the horizon. I had no idea if you would or could come, but I waited. And I realized something about us recently, I never stopped loving you. I just learned to live without you. You asked me what I wanted from you, just have my back when no one else does. I think you and I will always have something, no matter what. And I'm fine with that." Amelia bit back tears and didn't look at Killian as another part of the bridge appeared.

Mary Margaret went next. "Ever since the curse broke, since we found Emma, and all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud. But she's all grown up. And… as much as I want to pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it David. What we have with her is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything… her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all."

"What are you saying?" David wasn't getting it.

"When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I want to have another baby."

Another piece of bridge appeared.

David paused then began his own secret. "Nothing in this world would make me happier and I know with all my heart that you would make an amazing mother. But it can never happen… at least not with me."

Now Mary Margaret was not understanding. "What do you mean?"

David looked close to tears when he told his wife his deepest darkest secret. "I got poisoned during our fight with the Lost Boys. It was Dreamshade and I accepted a cure but I can't leave Neverland."

The final piece of the bridge appeared. Emma still hadn't shared her secret. She hesitated running across to Neal.

"Go, this blasted island is all about the past." Amelia told her. As much as she wanted nothing more than to pull Neal into her arms, she knew Emma was the one to release him from cage. Amelia couldn't meet anyone's eyes; they were going to have to live with each other's secrets.

Across the newly formed bridge, the cage opened after Emma said something to Neal. They shared a tight hug. That was something Amelia doubted she was going to do with Killian anything soon.

She hadn't been special enough to make Killian believe he could get past Milah. Well, she had betrayed him, why would they have anything at this point?

As soon as Neal was near the group, Amelia ran to Neal.

He was alive and real and in her arms. Safe and alive and real.

"I missed you so much, Amelia." Neal whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too. I love you so much." She told him back. She didn't feel the need for a make out session, beside the fact of the audience. She just wanted to hold him.

* * *

**Are you surprised by her secret? **

**Reviews?**


	17. That's what did her in

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**So slightly a sad chapter, Amelia has to break the news to Neal. **

* * *

She hadn't let go of his hand and she didn't plan on it. Not anytime soon at least. Amelia just wanted to hold him and never ever let him go again. Now she felt ready for more contact: a full kiss that lasted forever, hands roaming just to make sure he was real. But right now they had bigger more important issues: regrouping with Gold and Regina, finding Henry and getting off this island.

"We found your star map, so we real question is, do you know how to get off this island?" Emma asked.

"If we can find Henry, I can get us home." Neal told the group.

And then there was also the little issue of telling Neal why she was here. She knew there couldn't be any secrets between them, especially when it came to Killian. That's what drove Neal away the first time. But the words she had to say to Neal might be the hardest ones she ever had to say.

Amelia did step away from Neal, just to be able to gather her thoughts. She never got the perfect moment to tell him she was pregnant in the first place, of course there wouldn't be the perfect moment to tell him she lost the child.

Killian found her pacing. This was the first time they could even look at each other since their confessions about past loves. But that was not what he wanted to talk about.

"Have you told him?" Killian asked.

And she knew exactly what he meant. Everyone in their group knew what happened on the ship and the only one left out in the dark was the father of the child. "Told who what?" She asked back, trying to look confused.

"Stop playing dumb, lass. I told you it doesn't look good on you. Baelfire…Neal has the right to know."

Amelia stopped pacing and shook her head. "I know he deserves to know, I just can't say it out loud, and it will only make it real." Now she started to twist he hands together. "I don't feel anything anymore, Killian. I want to cry but I don't have any tears left. I feel so disconnected from it, maybe it was just a dream."

He felt bad for her, maybe he always would. "If I have learned anything from these hero types, it's that honesty is the most important part of a relationship even when it hurts…"

She whirled around to look at him, eyes almost blazing. "Now my life is complete, I'm getting a lecture on honesty from a pirate!" She scoffed. Amelia stopped, knowing she went too far. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I guess I'm still off balance."

"No, what you're doing is stalling." He heaved a sigh, it had always been a habit of hers, not talking about her feelings and running off to deal alone.

"I'm keeping my mind busy. We are here for Henry. We need to focus on saving the child that can be saved. What's done is done, there's no changing the past." She attempted to reason.

"Bernadette…" Killian began but was cut off.

"Killian, I can't tell the man that just lost his son that I lost his other child!" That's did her in. She said it out loud. Over the years she had perfected the skill to choke back a sob. But she was out of practice and clamped her hands over her mouth to stop any sound from coming out.

Killian took a tentative step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Promise me that you will tell him, lass. This is me having your back, what you asked of me."

"I wish you didn't do it so well." She whispered.

"All or nothing, love." For a moment, he considered kissing her forehead but the rustle of braches behind them changed his mind.

"Hey, everything alright here?" Neal stood there, confused at the scene.

"No time like the present." One more squeeze on her shoulder and Killian left them.

Neal stood there staring at Amelia who still had her hand over her mouth. "Amelia, what's going on?" He sounded so concerned, it nearly broke her.

"Neal, sit down, please." Amelia finally said, siting herself on a log. Neal hesitantly sat next to her, taking her hands into his. "After you fell through the portal, Greg and Tamara activated a self-destruct, it was going to kill everyone who hadn't been born in this realm and wipe Storybrooke off the map. The plan was to send it somewhere else with a magic bean. But Killian had no faith in that plan and stole the bean to run for it. I… went with him…" Neal almost pulled his hands back in shock but Amelia held on tight. "Because I was pregnant."

Neal gasped and stared at her. "You're pregnant?" There was a smile on his face, there was hope.

She forced herself to smile and let the feelings she had when she first found out wash over her. But those feelings couldn't last long. Because there was more to the story. "I was when we left for Neverland, but I… lost it." And the floodgates opened again.

Neal didn't say a word; he just gathered Amelia into his arms and held her. She felt a tear drop on her shoulder. "I am so sorry, Neal."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. That was not your fault. You are not a failure." He whispered into her ear through his own silent sobs.

She felt a tiny smile grow on her face; he knew what she needed to hear from him. He knew he had to reassure her. He knew how to make her feel not so broken.

They still had each other and all the time in the world. They still had to save Henry, get back to Storybrooke and have a wedding.

* * *

Emma found them a little while later. At least they were given some alone time to deal with their tragedy together.

"Pan's shadow? That's your way off the island?" Emma asked.

"Unfortunately it's the only way." Neal told them. The idea sounded insane.

"Oh, we thought you learn how to navigate the stars." Killian said.

"I know how to navigate the stars, but I can't fly." Neal pointed out.

"I'm guessing that's where the shadow comes in?" Amelia guessed.

"That's why we have to capture it."

Killian seemed concerned. "Capture it? We've never been within feet of Pan unless he wanted us to be."

"Sneaking up on him to steal his shadow? That sounds crazy." Emma shook her head.

"Except Pan's shadow is rarely with him." Neal informed them. "It's an entity unto itself. It can carry out his will from miles away."

"What does that mean for us?" Amelia asked.

"It means we can get his shadow without having to be anywhere near Pan… as long as we know where to look. I know where to look." Neal said.

Emma agreed. "Okay, you and I are on shadow duty." She said to Neal.

"As am I." Killian offered. "You'll need another veteran of the island."

"Thank, man." Neal said, it seemed he was coming to terms with the fact that Killian wanted to do the right thing and help in any way he could.

Mary Margaret finally spoke. "Well, in the meantime, we'll give Tink the heads up, see if she can make good on her promise to get us into Pan's camp."

"Okay, we meet back at Tink's. then we get Henry and get the hell back to Storybrooke. Amelia, who are you going with? Emma asked her.

Amelia looked up from her spot on the log. She did not want to leave Neal but Emma was worried about the state of her parents' feelings. So for once she was reasonable.

"I'll go with your parents, make sure they stay safe." Amelia stood up.

"Thank you." Emma told her, clearly relived.

"Be careful." Neal gave Amelia a kiss on the cheek.

She gave him a tight hug. "Where are you going?"

"Dark Hallow." Neal answered.

"Why does that not sound like fun? Where is that place?"

"Far side of the island. Killian answered.

"Then you guys be careful."

The group parted ways: Emma, Neal and Killian off to Dark Hallow and Mary Margaret, David and Amelia off to find Tinker Bell.

Amelia kept her distance but they were always in sight. Mary Margaret was giving David the silent treatment. Who could blame her? Then the princess broke.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't leave Neverland?" She asked.

"I was afraid; I didn't want you to feel like you were trapped there too." David answered her.

"I don't care! I would gladly stay here, living in a tree house dodging poison darts if that's what took to be together. I couldn't move on if something happened to you." Mary Margaret told him.

Could Amelia get over Neal if something happened to him? She eventually got over Benjamin even though she wasn't planning on it; she got over Killian when she found someone who truly understood her. But she doubted it would be able to do it again.

She ran into Tinker Bell first. "Emma is going to Dark Hallow to capture Pan's shadow, we are going to use it to get off the island."

"Pan's shadow? That's your plan to get off the island? Yeah, I'm not lifting a finger until I see some proof that you've actually succeed.

That's a good plan. Now you have an escape plan, I'll help you." The fairy said, nodding. "So you and the captain?"

"It was a long time ago. Neal, Baelfire is my fiancé." Amelia assured her.

"But…" Tinker Bell raised an eye brow, she knew otherwise.

"I think I will always have something for him, some connection, a friendship of sorts. That's all I want."

"As long as you can admit it and leave it in your past, you are going to be fine."

Amelia smiled and found Mary Margaret and David. The four of them stood away, waiting. It felt like forever. Together they met back up with Emma, Neal and Killian.

"Here's all the proof you need. Hey, Tink." Neal held out the coconut.

"Bae, is that really you?" Tink sounded happy.

"Most people call me Neal now."

"Alright, I'm ready to do my part." Tink told them.

They had succeeded with capturing Pan's shadow.

They were one step closer to saving Henry.

* * *

**Reviews? **


	18. You bring him back

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Amelia had so many questions to ask Neal, she wanted lots of answers. He was sitting on the ground with a sword when she came up to him.

"So where did go when you fell through the portal? How did you get here? How did you even know I was here?" She asked.

He looked up. "When I went through the portal I landed in the Enchanted Forest. Mulan found me and healed up my gunshot wound. We traveled to my father's manor, I believed he had something that would let me find you. His manor was home to Robin Hood apparently…"

"You met Robin Hood? He was one of my very good friends. If you met him, you must have met Marian too. She was also one of my best friends…" Amelia had such joy in her voice. Robin was safe in the Enchanted Forest and Marian must be also.

Neal's face fell. "Robin said he lost her a few years back. I'm sorry." He stood up and opened his arms to her.

Amelia just stood there, dumbstruck. Marian… gone also? She finally did step into his embrace but no tears came to her eyes. "I don't have any tears left. Just continue your story please." She whispered.

Neal placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he went back to talking. "When I found out you were here, I panicked. I know that this place is the nightmare and I had to get to you. So I used Robin's son…"

"Robin has a kid?" She leaned back to look at him. "Right, I remember Robin telling me that Marian was expecting. How old is he?"

"About five, really cute kid too. We set him up as bait for Pan's shadow, and then I hitched a ride here." Neal told her, finishing his tale. She was looking at him through half open eyes. "Have you slept since you got here?" Neal asked.

"Hardly, I doubt any of us have." Amelia answered, backing up and began to pace.

Neal sat down. "Come here." He said. She looked at him strangely. "Just come here." She gave in and sat down in front of him, settling comfortably back against his chest. "Better?"

She just smiled and sighed when his hands worked on the tense muscles in her shoulders.

"Remember the last time we were like this? It makes more sense now." He whispered.

"I took the test later that day. Then life became crazy and I never had two seconds to tell you. I wanted to word it right, wait for the right moment. But I guess it's never the right moment." Amelia admitted.

"I still would have let go." Neal stated quietly. She turned to look at him. "Even if you told me, I would have gone. We wouldn't have known if I would have survived and you would have been alone. You staying in Storybrooke, you would have been safe with your family. I know you would take care of the baby."

"You would have been a hero, sacrificing yourself for me, for us." She moved his hand to her stomach.

"That's what everyone wants, right? It's all about keeping the family safe. And sometimes doing the crazy thing keeps the family safe." He placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"Helen knew and told me to jump ship to protect the baby. Then Killian was the first one of the group to find out, he was so protective. When everyone found out, they followed suit. Then it was pushed to a whole new level when I lost it."

"Captain Hook took care of our family?"

"He's still taking care of our family." Amelia leaned back and closed her eyes. She was asleep within seconds on Neal, who was trying to process the new discovery about someone he had at first hated.

Killian walked into the clearing and took in the scene before him. "Good, she's sleeping. I doubt she slept since we took off."

"Since you two just skipped town?" Neal corrected him.

"Amelia did it to save her child. I was the coward. But then I had a change of heart even though Amelia was fully against it."

"So you looked after her, the whole time?"

"No more than anyone else on the ship." Neal stared Killian down. "The job seemed to be mine more because they assumed I knew her the best. Does it surprise you?"

"I know your past." Neal shrugged.

"You know hers also and look how much she has changed."

"Well, thank you, for having her back."

* * *

The group, which had grown a lot since first setting foot on Neverland, now consisted of a savior, a bandit, a prince, a pirate, a bounty hunter, a fairy and the Dark One's son. And they were going to be reunited with the rest of their group.

Suddenly the foliage rustled and everyone took out their weapons. Pan? One of the Lost Boys.

Gold and Regina walked out of a clearing to see their companions. "If this is your idea of a rescue parry, we got here just in time." Regina scoffed.

"What are you two doing here?" Neal asked.

"Well, the same as you, except we actually have a chance." Gold said. "Pandora's box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid."

Neal leaned closer to Amelia. "You didn't tell me my father was with her."

"I didn't know." Amelia answered honestly.

"Wait, the Dark One is your father?" Tink sounded horrified. Then she sent Amelia a "I'm sorry" look.

"Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry." Neal said

"Bae…"

"Why, what are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"There's a prophecy that says Henry will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect me. He came here to kill him."

Gold kill Henry, his own grandson? Amelia drew her own blade and she felt everyone besides her do the same thing.

Regina backed away from Gold. "That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back? Because you knew he'd spill your secret." She was clearly pissed.

"Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan." Gold tried to defend himself.

Emma began to understand. "It all makes sense. You left before we even made it to shore. You wanted to get to Henry first…"

Regina finished her. "To be on his own, so no one could stop you. So you can kill him…"

And Amelia said something she felt in her soul. "It's not going to happen, not unless you go through all of us first."

"You're making a mistake. I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing. I won't hurt him." Gold kept going.

Neal scoffed. "Because that sounds just like you."

"Without me, you will fail. I'm the most amongst us."

Emma spoke up. "That's why we can't trust you."

"If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can't." Gold would not stop trying to convince them he meant no harm to Henry. Offering his dagger was huge though.

"But you can give me Pandora's box. I don't have to trust you if I could stop you." Neal was serious.

"Son…"

"Look at me, you so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're going to spend an eternity in this box." Neal told his father. Gold handed over the box. "Let's go."

* * *

They group walked through the jungle. Neal was talking to Gold; Amelia would ask later. Actually she had a few questions of her own for Gold.

Neal then caught with her. "My father is going to save David's life. He knows a lot about Dreamshade now."

"That's great."

"No deals, no favors. It's the right thing to do."

The group kept walking through the jungle. Amelia fell in step with Gold and more or less shoved him aside.

"We need to talk." She almost growled. He only nodded. "It's about something that Pan said to me. About it was sad I wasn't joining the family, but he made it sound like he was family. Care to explain that to me?"

After a long silence Gold let out words Amelia never thought he would say. "Pan is my father."

Amelia stared back, shocked and confused. "Your father who abandoned you? Abandoned you for this?"

"Miss Hunter, can we keep this information between the two of us?"

"Neal has no idea?"

"Having one disappointment in the family is enough."

She had to agree. "When this is over, I hope you give him exactly what he deserves. What does he want Henry for?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever he wants, he won't get. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

"Guys, we just reached the perimeter of Pan's camp." Tinker Bell told the group.

Regina used magic to knock out all the Lost Boys. As they searched the camp for Henry and Pan, they came across a giant cage. Inside was a young girl.

Emma released her and asked for a name.

Before the girl could answer, Neal ran to her and hugged her. "Wendy? It's Baelfire. What are you doing here?"

Wendy hugged him back. "I thought I would never see you again. I came back for you. I couldn't bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead."

Amelia caught a quick glance at Gold when that statement was said. He was visibly upset. "You told her I was dead."

"It was easier than telling the truth, my own father abandoned me."

They spoke to Wendy, figuring out how much she knew. They weren't getting much until…

"She's lying." Emma said suddenly.

"Whoa whoa…" Mary Margaret stepped in.

"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden." Emma said. "She knows where Henry is. Is that true?"

"You don't understand…" Wendy was clearly scared.

"You're helping Pan?" Neal was hurt.

"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says."

Gold jumped in. "Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word."

"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" Wendy asked.

Honestly, Amelia had been asking herself the same question for years.

"Because your brothers did." Gold said. "They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box we can defeat Pan."

Neal sat down next to Wendy. "We will save John and Michael, I swear it. But right now I need your help. Please."

Wendy broke. "Pan told Henry he needs his heart to save magic. But it's a lie. He needs it to save himself."

"What do you mean?" Emma was confused, like everyone by the reason behind everything.

"Pan is dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does… he will be immortal, all powerful."

"And what happen to Henry?"

"Well, it's a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die."

"How do we stop Pan? Where is he taking Henry?" Emma asked.

"Skull Rock. But you don't have much time."

The group now had to spilt up to get the job done. Mary Margret and David were to go back to Dead Man's Peak to get some enchanted water for Gold to use to cure David. Killian and Tinker Bell would stay at the camp to take care of the Lost Boys. Emma, Regina, Neal and Gold would go to Skull Rock to save Henry.

"Amelia, you coming?" Neal asked.

"Henry has four very capable people going after him. I'll stay here with Killian and Tink." David and Margret were on better terms now that a cure was possible. So there was no need to watch them.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She answered him. Neal pulled her close for an almost desperate kiss which she clung to. "You bring him back; you hear me?" She told him quietly.

Neal only nodded then turned to Killian. "Hook, take care of her." Killian just nodded. Amelia stared at Neal confused. "I know you can take care of yourself, but it's good for someone else to have your back." Neal took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her ring. Then he followed Gold, Regina and Emma towards the boats.

"When this is over, we are all going home together." Emma assured everyone.

Shortly Amelia finally stopped pacing and found herself sitting next to Killian.

"Killian, at this point in our friendship you wouldn't lie to me, right?" He didn't say anything for a moment, not sure how to answer. But he did know what she was going to ask him. She didn't wait for him to answer. "Did it sound like Neal wasn't coming back?"

"As you said yourself, they are four very capable people, they can handle."

"That's not what I asked you. You're avoiding the question. Both Neal and his father have habits of going off to their deaths."

"If Baelfire is anything like his father, he will have a trick up his sleeve."

"This isn't like you telling me that the reason I couldn't sleep was because I was awake in his dreams." Her voice broke and she choked back an unexpected sob. She could not lose him again.

"Lass…" Killian grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "At this point in our friendship, I would not lie to you or cause you pain in any way. I have your back, just like you asked."

Their eyes locked and Amelia blinked back tears quickly.

"Amelia, they will find Henry and you can all go home. Don't worry." Tink reassured her.

Amelia nodded slightly and picked herself off the ground and began to pace again. But she was knocked to the ground when a huge shock wave rocked the entire island. That could not be a good sign.

* * *

**Oh crap, did Pan win?**

**Reviews?**


	19. Couldn't wait to be home

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

The shock wave stopped, Killian and Tinker Bell managed to remain on their feet while Amelia picked herself up quickly.

"What was that?" She asked, hoping one of them would know.

"Pan never fails." Said a voice from the ground.

Amelia turned around to find Felix staring at her. Apparently the shock woke up the Lost Boys. At least Kilian had them tied up after Regina knocked them out.

"There's a first time for everything." Amelia spat back. She had just enough of that kid but held back from beating him up.

Mary Margaret and David returned to the camp, they had the water.

Shortly, Emma, Regina and Neal come back to the camp with a lifeless Henry. Amelia kept her emotions in check as she asked what happened.

"Pan took his heart; Regina put a preservation spell on Henry to buy some time." Neal told her, placing Henry on the ground.

Regina went right to Felix. "Where is he?"

"Gone. There's nothing you can do. He's already won. Pan never fails." Felix repeated.

"You won't talk? How about I make you talk?" Regina was ready to rip his heart out but Emma stopped her.

"Regina wait!"

"There's no time!"

"I don't think torture is out best move. Look at these kids. They're been to hell and back. We need to try something else." Emma knew something better.

"They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?" Regina asked.

Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "What every kid wants. A mother." She turned to the youngest of the Lost Boys. "Guys, listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that, but you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never going to find my family. I was an orphan like all of you. a lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone. That I have a lot of people who love me. And I never thought that was going to happen. If it can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need." Felix piped in. Amelia was ready to slap him across the head.

"No, family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart."

Henry always wanted to be a hero, but this was not the way.

One of the Lost Boys spoke up. "To save himself."

"No, to save himself." Emma corrected him.

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us."

"No, he doesn't. We care about you. And we can save you. We can take you home with us. To our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he can be stopped." Emma told them.

"You just have to tell us where he is." Mary Margaret gently added.

Felix tried to stop them as was expected but one of them piped up. "Pan goes to his Thinking Tree when he wants to be alone."

"Thank you." Emma said then stood up. Mary Margaret and David returned. Now a new plan was made. Killian, Tinker Bell, Amelia, Neal and David would take the Lost Boys and Henry to the Jolly Roger. They needed to have it ready to sail as soon as Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina got back with Henry's heart.

Before picking Henry back up, Neal handed Amelia Pandora's box. "Careful with this, my father's in it."

Amelia stared at him confused for a moment. "Well, at least we know he's safe and can't cause trouble."

The group began to move, Tinker Bell leading a worried Wendy.

They boarded the Jolly Roger and just waited. The Lost Boys were brought below deck.

Neal brought Wendy over to properly meet Amelia. "Wendy, I want you to meet Amelia Hunter, my fiancée. Amelia, this is Wendy Darling."

The women shook hands. "You're a lucky woman; he's really sweet and a hero." Wendy told Amelia.

Amelia smiled. "I don't need to be told that twice."

After what seemed like forever, Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina made it back to the Jolly Roger with Henry's heart. Everyone waited anxiously as Regina reinserted it into Henry.

Henry bolted up, gasping and there was a collective sigh of pure relief. He was immediately drawn into the arms of both his mothers. After standing up, he greeted the other members of his family. Mary Margaret and David were closer. That was a tight hug. Then Henry made his way to Neal and Amelia. He hugged his father and looked over at Amelia.

Henry would still be her step son; he was still going to be family. That was the only thing Amelia had going through her mind. This was her happy ending.

"I told them my moms were coming for me. All three of them." Henry told her.

At that, Amelia stared at Henry, unsure how to respond. She had been called a mom out loud and it slightly mended her heart. Silence fell over the group; they were also unsure how she would react.

"What happened? Why is everyone so quiet?" Henry asked.

Amelia looked at Neal. "He should know." She got down to his level. "When we left to save you, I was pregnant." 'Let's leave out the part where I basically ran off with my ex because I didn't trust the heroes. As a child, Henry doesn't understand what parents would do for their child. Wait, look at where we are and what we did, all for him.'

His eyes brightened so much. "Really, I'm going to be a big brother?"

That broke her heart, she hated to hurt him and had to tell the truth. She took his hands in hers.

"No Henry, I said I was pregnant."

Now his face fell and he understood." Oh, I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm dealing, better than I was."

"So I don't have to share you yet." He commented innocently.

Amelia lowered her head then lifted it with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes, something no one on the ship had ever seen.

"No, you don't." And he hugged her and she returned it.

He finally let go and went to Emma. He turned back to her though. "You'll make a great mom."

That was all the reassurance she ever needed.

Now there was the issue of getting Gold out of Pandora's box. Neal carefully opened it and Gold appeared in front of him. Father and son embraced, all the pain and abandonment from their past seemed to disappear.

Then Gold seemed to freeze. "Something is not right." He grabbed Pandora's box and ran below deck. Amelia and Neal stared at each other confused. Gold returned a few minutes later. "Pan tried to take Henry's heart again. But he is now in here and will not be bothering us anymore."

Neal nodded.

"That's good to know." Amelia said. Then she lowered her voice. "So you found Tamara?" Gold only nodded next to her. "Did you…?"

He knew exactly what she meant. "I ripped out his heart and crushed it."

"I'm surprised you found it. And it's a good thing you got to her before I did. I would have done the same thing, just without magic." Neal stared at her, almost in shock. "No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

"I know, and I'm cool with that." Neal took her hand and placed a kiss on her ring. "Want to know how I paralyzed Pan?"

"You did what?"

"I coated an arrow with magical squid ink and when he caught it, he thought I coated the tip. But I didn't, I coated the handle." He told her, very impressed with himself.

"You did that?" Amelia was shocked.

"Why are you surprised?"

"Well, after the punching bag incident…" Amelia giggled. Neal smiled back before finally going in for the kiss they both needed.

Amelia heard Gold clear his throat. "I'm going to leave you two alone."

She pulled back for two seconds. "Now we know how to get rid of your father."

"Get back here." He pulled her close. They heard Emma tell Killian to take them home and he full heartedly agreed.

David opened the coconut that held Pan's shadow and Regina used her magic to attach it to the sail. That was the ride home, home was Storybrooke.

Amelia couldn't wait to be home. Home with her family and her man. Away from any and all threats.

* * *

**Away from any threats, yeah sure. Like Storybrooke is a safe place.**

**Reviews?**


	20. Didn't think I'd see this place again

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**OMG, thank God they are back in Storybrooke!**

* * *

Sunlight. That was the first thing Amelia realized she missed while being on Neverland. The Jolly Roger flew through the air and landed at the dock in Storybrooke. There was already a small group of people ready to greet them.

Amelia smiled to herself, she saw her family. Michael, Helen, Jordan and Nathan stood there. She knew Helen was worried about her, given her situation when she left.

The Jolly Roger landed gracefully and docked and the group filed off. Mary Margaret announced that Regina had helped them save Henry. Anything to make Regina not seem like the evil queen everyone knew her to be.

Gold found his way to Belle, which was a tender reunion. Neal and Amelia joined in and got a hug each from Belle. This was Amelia's family when she and Neal finally tied the knot. She quietly excused herself to go to Helen.

Helen hugged her. "How are you feeling? You're barely showing."

"I miscarried on the journey." Amelia told her, tears only briefly touching her eyes. Helen's eyes widened and pulled her into another hug. "We need to get you to the hospital for a checkup."

Amelia nodded. Neal came over to her; Helen hugged him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, Amelia guessed what he had been told.

Michael, Jordan and Nathan finally got their welcome back hugs. Helen then led Amelia away and to the hospital. Neal tried to follow but Amelia stopped him. "Go spend time with your son. I'll be fine and I'll be over at Granny's when I'm done."

"You sure you don't want me there? I'll go, Emma will take care of Henry, he'll understand…"

"I got this." Amelia gave Neal a quick kiss before following Helen.

* * *

Twenty minutes, that's how long the exam took. Helen was very thorough and understanding. She had said stress was the leading factor. Amelia agreed, she had believed that Neal was gone and that she would be all alone during the entire pregnancy. The idea of being on Neverland saving Henry didn't help the situation. She also knew it was not the right time. Helen prescribed her some pills before letting her leave.

Doctor Whale caught up her in the lobby on the way out. "I overheard your conversation with Helen." Amelia stared at him, stupid small hospital; she didn't need everyone and their mother knowing. "I am so sorry for your loss, please extent my condolences to the Captain."

This left Amelia staring open mouthed as he walked off. Condolences to the captain? Seriously? Whale thought Amelia had a kid with Killian and not her fiancé? She blinked a few times before making her way to Granny's.

* * *

Amelia Hunter entered Granny's and Neal was instantly at her side. "How did it go? Are you okay?" His arms were tight around her waist.

"Physically I'm fine, no infection. Emotionally, I'm alright. I just need time to deal." She smiled up at him. "We can do that together." Amelia pulled him close for a hug. Over his shoulder, she locked eyes with Killian at the counter.

Neal let go and went over to Emma. Amelia took a seat next to Killian.

"Who do you need me to beat up?" He asked quietly.

Amelia smiled to herself, he still knew her so well. "Can I get an iced tea?" She asked the waitress before answering Killian. "No rush, but when you get a chance, Doctor Whale. He wanted me to extend his condolences to you because of my loss."

Killian was silent for a moment before picking up his mug. "I shall get right on that. When you said you had dealt with this sort of situation before…"

"I was honest about it being strictly professionally. I was very careful during our relationship. Thank you." Her last statement was directed at the waitress placing a large glass in front of her.

"You never pictured a little one with me? Our lad seemed happy." He referenced their alternate reality dream.

"That's because we gave up that life. And none of it was real. We are dangerous enough as two people. Can you imagine the terror a little us would be?"

"It would be interesting." He flashed her a smile.

"You need someone to balance you out, Killian."

He fell silent and looked over at Emma. Amelia understood. "Give it time, she has walls a mile high."

* * *

Amelia and Neal stayed celebrating their return with their friends for another hour before deciding to call it a night.

"As much as I love you all, I don't want to see you for a good twenty-four hours. All I want is a shower and a real bed." Amelia announced to the diner.

"I can help you with that." Neal said, making Amelia stare at him for a moment before matching his smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Oh, did she have plans for the night.

Amelia headed over to Mary Margaret, David and Emma to say good bye. "Emma, you alright?"

"Henry wants to spend the night with Regina." She sounded disheartened and rejected.

"Hey, he just got off Neverland, a place that kids dream about going but he found out it's a nightmare. Maybe he just wants to spend the night in his childhood room. Don't take it personally. Meet up with him for breakfast tomorrow, okay?" Amelia reassured her.

"Alright, thanks you everything. You were pretty good out there."

"You weren't too bad yourself Savior." Amelia would have hugged her, but Emma wasn't a hugging person so she decided against it.

"Emma, if you need anything, just call." Neal told her.

Emma nodded.

Amelia and Neal made their way out of Granny's and headed home. Amelia did realize Neal was carrying her duffle bag.

"What did you pack in here? It's heavy."

"Well, I assumed I wasn't coming back so I took the important things."

They arrived home and Amelia fished here keys out of the bag. She stood in the doorway for a moment while Neal walked inside.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"I really didn't think I would see this place again." Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"I hoped and wished that I would see you again and I did. Wishes do come true. Come on, I do recall you saying a shower and bed were calling your name."

Amelia smiled up at him and she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Amelia woke up the next morning after the most peaceful sleep she had gotten in years. She was home, safe with Neal. Her hand went to the other side of the bed and found his shoulder. He turned in his sleep, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's too early to be awake." He whispered.

"Then go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

They spent the whole day in bed or would have if Amelia hadn't gotten a phone call from Emma. So much for no drama.

Emma was still concerned about Henry and it was confirmed. Somehow Pan and Henry had switched bodies. Emma has released "Pan" from Pandora's box right outside the town lines. Pan's shadow had also attacked Mother Superior, killing her instantly. Now they had to switch Henry and Pan back, after they found the real Pan.

"Meet us at Regina's vault in the cemetery." Emma told them.

"We will be right there."

* * *

**Reviews? **


	21. Take care of them

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Amelia and Neal arrived at the cemetery to find a large group of people waiting for them. The large group was the "family". Emma, with Henry in Pan's body, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Gold, Belle, Killian and Tinker Bell.

"Doing the switch is possible, and in doing so, Henry will have the curse in his possession that Pan wants to cast on the town." Gold had just finished his speech. "I just need the proper tools."

Amelia stared at Belle, slightly confused. Belle took pity on her and filled her in. "Pan got a hold of a curse from Regina's vault. The curse will stop time, again, and we would all forget who we are. And Pan would be in charge. The switch is the only thing that will stop it."

"The Black Fairy's wand, she was the most powerful fairy in the dark arts. She was banished by the Blue Fairy who took her wand. Maybe the Blue Fairy still has it in her possession at the abbey." Tinker Bell told them.

David agreed and organized a group to go to the convent to get it. The group became Tinker Bell, David, Killian and Neal. The rest planned to go to the pawn shop with Gold as he searched his books.

Henry caught up with Amelia and hugged her.

"Okay, honestly this is odd." She said to her step son who was so much taller than her and not in the right body.

"Yeah I know. One day I will be this tall though."

The group arrived at the pawn shop, now it's just a waiting game for the wand. Amelia nervously paced the back room.

"Doing that will only make things worse, dearie." Gold commented, not looking up at her.

"It calms me down."

Finally, Neal, Tinker Bell David and Killian make it to the pawn shop.

"Did you get it?" Amelia asked.

"Success." Neal kissed her. "Thanks to a fairy."

Amelia exchanged a smile with Tinker Bell. "Always knew you had it in it."

"Henry, are you ready for this?" Gold asked.

"Yes, I want to get of this body. And I'll have the curse."

Gold clasped a bracelet on his wrist. "To prevent Pan from using magic after the switch is made." Then he used the wand and Henry fell asleep. "Now go find Henry." Everyone rushed out of the shop to find the real Henry.

"Aren't you coming?" Belle asked Gold.

"No, I have some unfinished family business with my father." Gold told her. Belle nodded and followed Amelia out. Amelia noticed Neal stared a heartbeat longer, just watching his father stare at the unconscious body of his father.

"Come on, let's get Henry." Amelia took his hand and gently pulled him out.

* * *

Granny joined the group on the streets of Storybrooke. She used her wolfish tracking skills to find Henry. She led them to the clock tower where a relieved Henry ran out and into the arms of his two mothers. He had the curse in his possession and he handed it over to Regina.

Then Regina passed out.

* * *

A few moments later, Regina regained consciousness. "I know how to stop the curse…"

"Mom, are you okay?" Henry asked.

"The important thing is you will be." She told him, she looked broken.

But before she could continue, Pan appeared in front of them, curse in hand. He bound everyone in place with a freezing spell.

"Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? He paused in front of Belle and Neal, his glaze steered clear of Amelia. "You both look so adorable. Hard to tell who to kill first. No, it isn't. You." He looked right at Neal. "You first."

There was nothing anyone could do besides watch as they were murdered by Peter Pan. Or so they thought until Gold arrived in the nick of time.

"Stay away from them." Gold growled as he tugged Pan away from them.

"How about this? The worm has teeth. You're here to protect your loved ones." Pan was amused.

"I'm not going to let you touch either of them."

"Oh, I'd like to see that."

"Oh you will see. Because I have a job to finish and I have to do whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what need to be done has a price. A price I am finally willing to pay." Gold turned to Neal. "I used the curse to find you Baelfire, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness. And that happiness is possible. Just not with me. I accept that."

"Pretty pretty words." Pan scoffed.

I love you, Bae. And I love you, Belle, you made me stronger."

"Stronger, yes. But still no magic." Pan pointed out.

"But I don't need it. You see, you see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting."

"What's that?"

"So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." He raised his hand into the air, summoning his shadow back with the dagger. He took hold of it and forcibly held Pan against his.

"What are you doing?" Pan struggled to free himself.

"You see, the only way for you die is if we both die. And now, now I am ready." He looked Amelia. "Take care of them. Amelia could only stare, He addressed her by her name and told her to take care of his family, where was he doing?

Her question was answered when Gold stabbed Pan in the back, impaling himself in the process. A cloud of black smoke covered Pan, transforming him back into a middle aged man.

Gold twisted the dagger further. A golden light shone out, then it engulfed the both of them and they both disappeared out of existence.

With Pan now defeated, the freezing spell wore off. Amelia's head was pounding, magic and her reaction to it. Neal grabbed her before she tumbled to the ground. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock and horror. Gold, the Dark One just sacrificed himself for all of them. That was a sight was one she never thought she would see.

Belle had crumpled to ground in despair. Amelia was at her side, she forced herself to push through the pain. She just hugged Belle, and there was nothing else to do.

"I am so sorry." Emma said to Neal.

"My father did what he had to do. Regina, don't let him die for nothing."

And Killian had to be himself. "Pan's curse remains. Can you stop it? Or should we all start preparing our souls. 'Cause mine's going to take some time."

Amelia stood up and delivered a swift punch to Killian's arm. "The man who you called a coward for centuries just scarified himself for all of us; you could be a little more grateful."

"I can stop it, but it comes with a price. I have to say good bye to the thing I love the most.

Amelia kept one arm around Belle and grabbed Neal's hand. She had to be the strong one here.

"Henry?"

"I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started." Regina said.

"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret asked.

"That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us. Everyone will be transported back to the Enchanted Forest, there's no way to come back. Everyone expect Henry, he was born here." Regina told them.

"But he'll be alone…" Emma started to say.

"No, you're the Savior, you can outrun the curse again." Regina said.

"Emma, you need to go." Mary Margaret said suddenly.

Amelia noticed the look of panic on Killian's face.

"It's the best chance for the both of you." David added.

"Miss Swan, all I ever wanted was for you to get out of Storybrooke, now all I want is for Henry to be happy." Regina told Emma. Sadly, Emma nodded.

* * *

Shortly, everyone was gathered at the town's border to see off Emma and Henry. There was nothing else to do. They were leaving and everyone else was going back to the Enchanted Forest.

Henry hugged Amelia tight. "Take care of yourself and your mom. Be good. No matter where we are, we are still family." Amelia told him, biting back tears. No matter how many times she said good bye to people, it still hurt.

"I know." Henry answered.

Emma actually hugged Amelia. "Take care of them, Neal and Hook." Emma whispered.

"Of course I will. Be careful out there." Amelia said.

Emma and Henry said tearful good byes to their parents, Amelia encased herself in Neal's arms. The things that parents do for their children.

Killian had his own good bye for Emma, one that Amelia did not hear, but noticed that both were teary eyed.

Before getting in the car, Regina had a few last words for Emma and Henry. After they were said, they climbed into the car; Regina used her magic to turn the oncoming mist from green to purple.

Amelia Hunter held Neal tight, praying with all her soul that she would return to the Enchanted Forest and not the realm she was born in.

All anyone could do was watch the car drive away as the mist washed over them. Storybrooke vanished from the world, along with all of its inhabitants.

* * *

**And back to the Enchanted Forest we go! I'm going off script a little because I want Amelia and Neal to have some quiet time together before stuff happens. So, thoughts on Amelia hoping she goes to the Enchanted Forest and not somewhere else. **

**Reviews?**


	22. I never thought I would see you again

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Notes- I'm going back to Enchanted Forest names. So Amelia is Bernadette again. **

* * *

Bernadette opened her eyes and was met with a sight she had not seen in twenty-eight years.

The Enchanted Forest.

Home, per say.

And she was far from alone. Baelfire was still holding her tight. He wore more traditional Enchanted Foresting clothing, his traveling outfit had layers and reminded Bernadette of something Derek had worn.

Which got her thinking, what was she wearing?

She looked down and was not disappointed. Pants tucked into high boots, a white long sleeve shirt with a very familiar green sleeveless trench coat. She had to shake her head, off all he outfits; she went back to a pirate one? And to top it off, there were a few daggers in her belt.

"So this is the real you? I like the look." Neal eyed her, there was a faint sparkle.

She smiled. "Glad you approve."

Then they realized they were not alone. Snow White was there along David, Belle, Regina, Ruby, the dwarves and Killian in the clearing. Everyone just seemed dazed.

Charles, Eleanor, Julia and John were nowhere to be found. Bernadette wondered until a cricket flew close to her ear.

"Jiminy? They are here?" She said to the cricket. Apparently Storybrooke's psychologist was turned back to his normal form. Charles and the whole family were somewhere else safe. She would find them but right now, there other things to deal with.

"We're home." Snow White stated the obvious.

The former residents of Storybrooke were not alone. Two people were coming towards them. Bernadette didn't know who they were. Thankfully Snow White did.

"Aurora." Snow White hugged the woman and then the core group gathered in a pavilion.

Princess Aurora and her husband Prince Phillip caught them all up on the events in the Enchanted Forest.

"The ogres are defeated and we are in the process of restoring our kingdom." Phillip told them.

"Congratulations." Snow White directed her word to Aurora.

"You can tell?" Aurora seemed shocked.

Bernadette took a closer look at Aurora and realized she was pregnant. Killian looked also but did nothing to make it look obvious. That action earned him a slap on the back of the head from Bernadette.

"We have much to celebrate with your return and we can offer refugee within our kingdom." Phillip said.

"Thank you but we have our own castle to get back to." David informed Phillip.

"David, our castle was destroyed with the curse, Emma and I saw it the last time we were here." Snow White said to him.

"The Evil Queen's castle still stands." Aurora told them.

"You mean my castle?" Snow White almost started arguing. "We are going to reclaim it, together."

"Are you serious? You think we can work together?" Regina wanted to laugh.

"Us being united will bring hope to the people of the Enchanted Forest." Snow White silenced her former step mother.

Regina actually agreed.

Where did that leave Bernadette and Baelfire? Were they needed to reclaim the kingdom? Bernadette had done that last time; she could do it again. But this time she had a family to look after.

Snow White and David gathered the group and they all said their good byes. Maybe Bernadette and Baelfire would follow for a while before they went off on their own. They needed a home. And Bernadette had an idea of where to go.

Then she noticed Killian on horseback ready to go off on his own. Bernadette couldn't have that. She had promised Emma that she would look out for both him and Baelfire.

Before Bernadette could catch up with him, Killian was gone. At least he had exchanged a few words with David.

"Did he say where he was going?" She asked David.

"No, but he did say he was going back to being a pirate."

"Not sure one can ever stop being something they are. I know I can't. Watch Baelfire, I need to go talk to our captain." Bernadette told the prince.

"You still care about each other?"

"Friends care, don't they?" She gave me a smile before walking off in the direction that Killian had taken.

* * *

She didn't really mean to sneak up on him, much. But things had always been more fun that way with him.

"Why are you running?" Bernadette stood behind Killian.

He didn't turn around, what was the point? He knew she could come looking for him for an explanation. "I am not running; I am simply going in another direction." He attempted to reason with her. Not that ever worked in the past.

"I know you better than that." She walked towards him and shook her head. "You lost someone you cared about and now you're going to go back to your old ways. The one handed pirate with a drinking problem who flirts as easily as he breaths."

He tuned to face her, his usual smirk on his face. "Nothing wrong with that. And I do recall you did something stupid when you lost the person you cared about." His eyes darted to her lips for the briefest moment.

"Don't you dare make this about me. Emma asked me to keep an eye on you. That's really hard to do that with you not around!" She felt herself begin to get angry. Why did he make her feel like this?

"Look at it this way lass, there's one less person to worry about!" And their screaming match began.

"I always keep my promises Killian! You are going off to sulk alone!"

"I do not sulk!"

"Oh right, you drown yourself in drink and women, that's more your style!"

"Shh!" He lowered his voice suddenly.

She was taken back, shocked. "Did you just shush me? Are you serious?"

"Will you be quiet for once in your life?"

"No, you know me better than that, Killian Jones!"

Before she knew what was happening, Killian tackled her to the ground as an arrow flew over their heads.

"Oh." That was the only word she was able to say. Her breathing was a bit restricted by a branch she was laying on and the man on top of her.

"That's all you can say?" He grunted then looked down at her, amused. "Well, this looks familiar…"

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Hardly and you know it."

"I believe the lady said no." Came a voice from behind them. Bernadette's face wrinkled in confusion, she knew that voice. It was a voice she never thought she would hear again.

She lifted her head. "Robin?"

The man standing a few yards away lowered his bow. "Bernadette?"

Bernadette shoved Killian off of her and ran into Robin's arms.

He was really right in front of her. Robin Hood, leader of the Merry Men, one of her teachers and best friends

"I never thought I would see you again." He said in her ear.

Bernadette managed to choke back tears. Gods above she had missed him so much. "I missed you too. We're back, we're all back."

"Derek?" Robin asked.

Bernadette pulled back, she held her tears in check. That was finally getting easier to say and accept. "I couldn't get to him in time." That's all she had to say.

Robin nodded sadly and squeezed her hand. "We lost Marian too."

"I know, Neal, Baelfire told me. I'm so sorry."

"We both lost someone we cared dearly about. At least we can share our grief together and honor their memory. It's so good to see you again. And you're safe and in good spirits. At least I know you can handle this one…" Robin finally got a good look at the man Bernadette had shoved off, and noticed the hook.

Killian had finally risen to his feet. Bernadette noticed the murderous stare in Robin's eyes.

"Robin…" Bernadette began to say but couldn't stop him from punching Killian clean across the face.

"I was how she off the island, you worthless piece of…" Robin growled.

"Robin, stop, that's enough." Bernadette grabbed Robin's wrist to stop him from further hurting Killian. "We're past that, its ancient history. We are on good terms now."

Robin whirled around to stare at her. "Good terms? With him? How are you on good terms with the pirate who left you on an island? What happened while you were gone?"

"Too much to tell right now." Bernadette shrugged. That was an honest answer.

"I feel like I'm interrupting a happy reunion, so I'm going to leave and find her." Killian broke in.

"Her? A woman? It's a woman, isn't it?" Robin asked, curious.

"The Jolly Roger actually, mate." Killian replied.

Robin whirled on him. "I am not your mate." His bow was raised again at the pirate.

Bernadette placed a hand on the bow and lowered it. "Go, be safe." She told Killian.

"Thank you, at least one of you is acting reasonable." Killian began to walk off.

"Killian, don't do anything stupid."

"Pirate, love. I can't promise anything." He shot her a smile before turning around.

Bernadette had a smile on her face as he walked off. Robin was still next to her and just stared. "So what happened in Neverland and how are you on good terms with him?" He asked.

Bernadette opened her mouth to answer him but an animal like shriek cut through the air.

"You're not off the hook." Robin drew his bow and raced in the direction of the voice.

"Am I ever?" Bernadette mused to herself as she followed him.

* * *

**I am thinking three chapters of Enchanted Forest stuff, I think. **

**Reviews?**


	23. I need to take care of my family

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Robin! I missed him. **

* * *

Flying monkeys, the Enchanted Forest now had flying monkeys. What else had happened while they were?

Robin, ever being the knight in shining amour, saved Snow White and Regina from one of those creatures. He received thanks from Snow White of course, but a haughty glance from Regina. Bernadette almost couldn't blame her. Regina's mind was on Henry. Her son was the only bright stop in her life and now he was gone.

Robin joined the travelling group. At least he got warmed welcomes from Baelfire and Belle. Somehow Belle knew him already. Bernadette was going to get that story out of her soon.

A loud shriek was heard close by and one of those winged creature actually flew into an attack position at them. Baelfire was able to grab Bernadette and pull her out of the way. Then it swung in the direction of Roland, Robin's son.

But he was saved by Regina who used her magic to turn it into a stuffed animal toy. Who knew the Evil Queen could be so generous?

Roland was the cutest kid Bernadette had ever seen. She even got her own introduction from Robin.

"This is Bernadette, she was best friends with your mother and one of my very good friends. I got her out of a lot of jams in the past." Robin told him.

Bernadette got down to the five year's level. "It's very nice to meet you, Roland."

"Hi." The child said quietly. Roland was quite shy, unlike both of his parents.

"And now, where were we?" Robin asked her. "Our own little catch up session." He put an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the group.

Bernadette rolled her eyes. She knew she had to explain everything at some point. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about when you made up with the rotten pirate and end with how you are engaged to the Dark One's son?" Robin stood in front of her and actually crossed his arms across his chest.

'Lecture time, wonderful.' She sat down on a log. "Killian caught up with me in Storybrooke not too long ago and we calmly talked our issues out…" She started but Robin stopped her with a 'are you kidding me' glance. So she corrected herself. "A few punches were thrown; we were both a little ticked off at the other about how our relationship ended. I told him I did it for Derek and he accepted that reason. He had a brother that he wasn't able to save…" She wished she hadn't said that. It was supposed to be a secret.

"So you two bonded over not being able to save someone. That doesn't explain how you are on that good of terms with him."

"Then Baelfire was hurt and was sent here, I thought I was all alone. And then the town was being destroyed and the only way to save myself and my baby was to jump ship with Killian…"

"Wait, baby? Your baby? With Baelfire?" Robin stared at her confused.

"I was pregnant when I left and Killian let me, promising to take care of me. But he had a change of heart and turned the ship around, hoping to save everyone. That's how we all ended up in Neverland. Henry was kidnapped. Killian kept my secret from everyone until it was let out of the bag by one of forest brats, sorry the Lost Boys. They all rallied around me. Then I lost it…" Her voice broke.

Robin finally sat next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Bernadette, I am so sorry. You deserve so much so more. All you keep getting is pain and loss."

"He took care of me during that hard time. Just sat next to me and didn't talk. Unlike everyone else on that blasted ship. Do you have any idea what it's like to have the Dark One asking you every five minutes if you are okay? To have the Dark One care about your well-being? Well, I was carrying his grandchild, so maybe that was the reason."

"So the cut throat pirate has a soft spot for damsels in distress? Who would have thought."

Bernadette looked at Robin with an eyebrow raised. "You of all people know I am not a damsel in distress. But we are on very good terms now. He had my back until Baelfire found us."

"Speaking of Baelfire… how did that romance even start?"

She smiled, at least this was a happy story. "I made a deal with Rumple to keep my memories when we were transported to the other realm. I didn't think I could properly protect Derek if I didn't know who I was. In exchange, I had to find someone for him. Baelfire and I spent some time together and we just fell in love, after I admitted to it. He proposed, I said yes. I really and truly love him. I feel like the world is such a brighter place with him. I never felt this way about anyone before. It's amazing."

Robin smiled and kissed her forehead. "And I have never seen you this happy before." He stood up and held out his hand. "We should get back to the group before they start worrying about us."

* * *

The group stood a few miles from Regina's castle. It had been protected during the curse. Now just to get in.

"Bernadette, are you coming?" Snow White asked her.

Bernadette had to think about that, where did she belong? What did she need to do? Then she shook her head.

"I helped you take back the kingdom last time; I need to take care of my family now." She took Baelfire's hand into hers and looked over at Belle. She was part of the family too.

Snow White nodded.

"But if you need an extra hand against the newest villain, just send me a bird, or what method you princesses use to communicate." Bernadette smiled at Snow White and they actually hugged.

She said her good byes to David and Robin gave her a horse. "If you need anything, anything at all, send for me." He told her.

"Of course. You're acting like this my first time. I'll be fine, I'm not alone anymore."

Bernadette then approached Belle. "You are more than welcome to come with us. I don't want you to be alone."

Belle nodded and smiled. "I'm going back with my father. Maybe there's hope for Rumple…"

Those words hurt Bernadette. Dead is dead. Besides Rumple had sacrificed himself for all of them, that honor shouldn't be taken away from him. "If you ever want to come by, do not hesitant."

"Thank you." The two women hugged.

Baelfire exchanged his own hug with Belle. Then he turned to Bernadette. "So where are we heading?"

"Well, just like in Storybrooke, I'm taking you to my place." She smiled at him.

* * *

Bernadette and Baelfire stood in front of a house, or at least it had been a house. The curse hadn't spared it much. Overgrown plants and broken windows and doors. At least it was livable.

"All it needs is some tender loving care. We can make it a home in no time." She remarked, trying to sound positive.

"This is where you lived?" Baelfire asked.

"Yes, me and Derek, Benjamin lived here with us for a short while. Charles and Eleanor, sorry Michael and Helen owned it before moving away and gifting it to me. It was home for the longest time. Come on, let's go inside."

The inside wasn't much better. It looked like the aftermath of a very bad tavern fight. Broken furniture and objects were all over the floor.

"It used to be much nicer. It's not much but it can be home."

Baelfire looked around. "It's better than the hovel my father and I lived in. It's not the building, but the people in it." And he finally let go of his feelings.

Bernadette pulled him into a tight hug.

"He's gone, he's really gone. He died to save us all. I did not think he had that kind of willpower to think of others. He was always so selfish, choosing power over everything else." Baelfire told her between sobs. "I saw him die in front of my eyes, Bernadette, how am I supposed to move on from this?" He paused and looked at her in horror. "I didn't mean that…"

"Shhh… I know. Your father died as a hero, you couldn't ask for anything more from him. Now we just need to honor his memory." She let go of him and found a candle in the mess and lit it with two rocks on the ground.

The candle went on the table. Baelfire just stared at it. Bernadette wiped his tears and realized she had her own. Life was so unpredictable and worked in very strange ways.

"I just want my family back, maybe there is a way to get everyone back…" He mused.

"Just don't lose your soul over it. I need you right here, with me." Bernadette took his hand and held it tight.

"You are my family. And I am never going to leave you."

"Good." They finally kissed, that kiss meant everything and more.

* * *

**Do you like the Enchanted Forest stuff?**

**Reviews?**


	24. You need this

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**So if you couldn't tell, I'm mixing up the timeline slightly. Bernadette and Baelfire need some quiet time together. Oh and my favorite pirate is back.**

* * *

Bernadette and Baelfire spent a few hours lying in the grass just watching the clouds pass by. It was peaceful and so normal. Quiet time, it's what she craved. After everything she had been through, she knew she deserved this.

Baelfire's fingers laced with hers and he suddenly squeezed, pulling her out of her trace. "I don't want to scare you but there's a wolf staring at us." He whispered.

Bernadette bolted up, mostly in shock. She looked in the direction of Baelfire's eyes and gasped.

Yes, it was a wolf, but not just any wolf. It was Luna, she had made it back to the Enchanted Forest with them. Bernadette got to her knees and to Baelfire's shock and almost horror, the wolf ran into Bernadette's waiting arms.

It was almost like finding your lost puppy years later. The wolf licked Bernadette and then pushed her to the ground. Bernadette laughed and almost cried.

"I missed you too, girl."

Luna paused then looked around, as if waiting for someone else. Bernadette knew who instantly. "He's not here. It's just you and me now." Luna placed her head on Bernadette's lap, a shared moment of sadness.

"Am I missing something here?" Baelfire finally had a voice.

Bernadette laughed and looked up at him. She could still surprise him. "Remember when I told you that I never had a dog. Well, I was being honest. Derek and I had a wolf. This is Luna." She turned to Luna. "This is Baelfire; we are going to be a family."

Luna understood and walked over to Baelfire who was still in a state of shock.

"Hold out your hand, just pretend it's a dog." Bernadette told him. She got a raised eye brow in return. But he did as he was told. Luna sniffed his hand then circled around him once only to curl up at his feet.

"So I'm guessing we have another person living in the house."

"She comes and goes as she pleases. But look at that, our family just got bigger." Bernadette smiled. "She doesn't normally take to strangers."

* * *

Life began to have a routine; Bernadette went back to healing. All the hard work she had put into changing her image for the better in Storybrooke paid off in spades. Business was good, almost better than good.

About a week after returning, Charles and Eleanor found her and family dinners began a weekly thing. The seven of them, almost like it was in Storybrooke. It was peaceful and perfect.

But Bernadette wasn't one to stay satisfied for long with quiet. It started with her play fighting with Baelfire, his skills needed help. She was always able to get him on his back without really trying.

"You want a real challenge, don't you?" He asked after she flipped him for the fourth time that day.

"Is it that obvious?" She flopped down next to him on the ground.

"Yes. Sorry I'm not a good sparring partner." Baelfire had taken a job with a merchant so he was out of house most of the day. Bernadette would join him for lunch when she made deliveries. "Any idea what Killian is up to?

Bernadette looked at him, almost confused. "No, but I didn't really expect contact with him." She found it strange he would ask about the pirate.

The sound of a bird broke their thoughts and it landed on Bernadette's knee. There was a message wrapped around its leg.

Bernadette half expected it to be from Snow White, asking for assistance. But it wasn't. "Well, speak of the devil…" It was from Killian. "He's going after a stagecoach and wants an experienced set of eyes. You want in?"

"You know that's illegal?"

"We are talking about a pirate here. Plus, stealing from the rich isn't stealing, it's not like they are going to starve."

"This is more your thing, just be safe and don't hurt anyone." Baelfire told her.

Bernadette was now even more confused. "You seem to want me out of the house really bad."

"You need this; that rush, that sense of danger. Go, let off some steam just don't do anything stupid."

"I do stupid things?" She asked innocently.

Baelfire didn't answer her, he just soundly kissed her.

* * *

Bernadette found herself in a tavern, she almost missed this environment. She was musing over her mug alone until the seat next to her was suddenly occupied.

"I much prefer this kind of meeting than our first one, lass." A familiar voice touched her ears.

She smiled and turned to see Killian. To the untrained eye, he was back to his normal ruthless pirate self. But to the eyes who saw the best and worst of him, it was a different story. He looked like hell, she could tell he had barely slept in days, maybe weeks. But she decided not to even ask about it.

"Don't hold your breath, I still have a few daggers on me. Did you find her?" Bernadette asked, Killian paused, slightly confused. "The Jolly Roger." She clarified.

"No, not yet. I'm still looking."

"Well, she didn't just get up and walk away. Hope she is safe. So why did you send for me?"

"Because you need this, so you don't go insane." He smiled at her, remembering how their own relationship ended.

"I hate how well you know me. But thank you. So when does this stagecoach go by?"

"We should leave now." He stood up, putting the bottle of rum that he held under his jacket. He received a head shake from Bernadette.

"Captain, going so soon?" Some bar wench came up to them, looking hurt he was leaving. "I promised you something extra to your drink.

Gods above she was desperate. Bernadette rolled her eyes and was about to intervene. But she didn't need to.

"Thank you, lass, but I will have to pass on your offer." Killian politely told her, and took Bernadette's arm, leading them out of the tavern.

"That was smooth for a pirate." Bernadette commented.

"I can politely turn a woman down."

"Yes, by taking her tonic and making her suffer that night. Very gentlemanly like of you." They shared a smile.

* * *

Bernadette found herself crouched behind a bush with a very good view of the road. Her bow was ready with an arrow. She of course came prepared.

Killian was down on the road with a costume change, one that included a full metal suit of amour.

Land pirates, that's what pirate took to calling his small band of men. It seemed he had gotten his whole crew back.

The stagecoach appeared on the road and she saw Killian standing there, threatening the driver. He then lit one torch which in turn lit up the entire surrounding area. It made it look like the coach was completely surrounded. Bernadette had to smile, he had to make a show of it.

Of course with those kinds of odds, no matter how fake they were, the driver gave up and left the coach.

Bernadette left her post and joined Killian and the crew on the road. They were already going through the chest of valuables.

"Well, that was a letdown. I always expect to have fun with you, Killian." She commented disappointed. It was half true. She wanted more of a fight, though just the time in the tavern seemed to help.

"All you have to do is ask, lass." He shot her a crooked smile. She shook her head, he was all talk and they both knew it.

He dug around in the chest, before filling a pouch with coins and jewels. "For your troubles."

Her hand closed around it but he didn't let go. "Manners, lass." His hook tapped his lips.

She rolled her eyes but placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Killian."

"We're heading to a tavern; you are more than welcome to join us." He invited her.

"I'm going to pass. I have to get home to Baelfire." Bernadette instantly regretted some of those words. Like home and Baelfire, because Killian didn't have someone to go home to, or a home for that matter.

"Give Baelfire my regards."

"As always."

* * *

Bernadette got home quickly and was slightly surprised at the sight that greeted her. Surprised but glad.

"Belle, why didn't you tell me you were coming by?" Bernadette hugged Belle and noticed the large books spread out on the table. Baelfire had one open in front of him.

"Baelfire asked me to stop by, he needed information for his boss. How are you doing?" Belle answered.

"I'm doing well." At that moment she wished she had Emma's superpower for spotting liars. Something was not right here. "Now what are you really doing here?"

"Remembering my father." Baelfire said, placing a candle on the table.

Maybe they were and maybe they weren't. But Bernadette was very sure it had to do with Rumple and hoped neither of them were planning on doing something stupid. Like try to bring back the dead. They all knew that everything came with a price.

* * *

**Wow, that's a lot of B names here. Bernadette, Baelfire and Belle. **

**Reviews?**


	25. Good at putting on a happy face

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**I love Daddy Charming moments, and I wanted Bernadette to have one too.**

* * *

Bernadette and Baelfire received an invite to a ball hosted by Snow White and David. It was sent via the usual way, bird. It was just a small gathering, which meant huge, to put the kingdom at ease after the return. They had been back in the Enchanted Forest for a good few months.

They were looking forward to it; it was a break in their almost boring life. It wasn't boring per say, but it wasn't exciting.

Bernadette sent Baelfire there ahead of her; she had a surprise in store for him and wanted to wait for the backdrop of the castle for it.

Maybe it was to bring a spark back to their relationship. Baelfire hadn't said a word about his father recently. Bernadette could take that as a good thing or not. She knew she had been distant after her own family's murders.

She wanted to make it a night to remember.

Bernadette stood in the entrance of the castle, her cloak still over her shoulders. She had never been to a nice ball before, or at least not with a good reason. There were royals all over the place, some she knew and others she didn't. And the ball gowns, the beautiful ball gowns. Well she was never a fan of those, Bernadette had far simpler tastes, but she could pull anything off just as well.

She caught Baefire's eyes from across the room; he seemed involved in a conversation with Robin. Well that was going to change very fast.

She dropped the cloak and his jaw dropped, just the reaction she wanted. Bernadette chose the darkest shade of green she could find for her fitted sleeveless dress that puddled at her feet. But the point of interest was the small sparkles at her shoulder and the fact that the back was mostly sheer.

Baelfire came to her side and tried act casual. "You look stunning, Bernadette." He took her hand into his and kissed it gently.

Bernadette smiled and felt herself blush, the things this man did to her. "You clean up nice." She let her eyes roam over his body. He looked like a prince, like a hero.

"Thank you. May I have this dance?" He extended his hand to her.

She took it and let him lead her to the middle of the dance floor. They saw Snow White and David dancing a few feet away. They looked as happy as they could be, knowing they were never going to see their daughter or grandson again. They were so good at putting on a happy face.

Bernadette and Baelfire could do the same thing.

"You are amazing, so graceful. Where did you learn to dance?" Baelfire asked in her ear. He held one hand while the other was around her waist.

Bernadette thought to herself, trying to remember, but how could she forget. Memories flooded her mind.

Baelfire almost regretted asking, thinking it was…

"Benjamin. We used to dance at our village's festivals. It was sweet. Then dancing with Killian led to darker places." Baelfire pulled her close; he had not wanted to hear that. He wanted to make new memories for her.

She rested her head on his chest. "Why me?" She asked quietly.

"Why you what?" He was confused.

Bernadette pulled back to look at him. "You have been alive for centuries and met so many women yet you choose to settle down with me. Why?"

"You are so different and special. And you have all the qualities I can't resist in a woman." Baelfire told her, a smile playing on his lips.

She raised an eyebrow at him, wanting to know more. "Like what qualities? What does Baelfire find attractive in a woman?"

He spun her around once before starting. "Confidence. Confidence is a terribly sexy quality in a woman." He pulled her close, almost to kiss her. "Passion. Spontaneity." He pulled back and bent her over backwards slightly, she clung tightly in his arms. "Willing to take chances. Explore new places." He brought her back up and held her at arm's length. "Style, should know how to wear a dress." He just looked her over, taking his time now. Finally, he did pull her close to place a kiss under her ear. "And naughty streak wouldn't hurt."

Bernadette smiled coyly up at him, everything was right in the world.

* * *

Robin and Roland joined Bernadette and Baelfire at family dinner later that month. A packed house didn't even begin to describe it. Charles, Eleanor, Julia, Robert and John plus the four other people. Roland was his adorable self when he got over being shy. Charles and Eleanor enjoyed having a child in the house. Julia had been getting hints about having grandchildren daily. Bernadette just smiled; she hadn't gotten those hints, not yet at least. After she and Baelfire were married, that would be a different story.

"Bernadette, after twenty-eight years in that town called Storybrooke, your skills must be rusty." Robin asked her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, you think I'm rusty? Do you want to take this outside?"

Robin stood up and even held the door open for her. And the family followed, this was going to be a good show.

Baelfire held Roland. "So who do you think is going to win, your papa or Aunt Bernadette?"

"Aunt Bernadette is going to take Papa down!" The child yelled.

That got a laugh from Baelfire. "I don't doubt it."

The fight began, it was just hand to hand combat, they knew they were equally matched when it came to the bow.

A few blows in and a swift kick to the back of the knees, Robin was on his back with Bernadette on top.

"So who's rusty, Robin?" She beamed down at him.

Robin only waited a moment before flipping her onto her back. "And you still haven't broken this habit, or getting too cocky too soon." He stood up and held out a hand for her to get up.

Bernadette laughed, it was a habit she liked and she wasn't going to stop. She reached up to take his hand but noticed something sparkly on the ground. It was a simple gold ring. "Robin, you dropped this. Marian's?" She guessed. It would seem natural for him to carry it around with him as a memory.

"No, it wasn't Marian's." He answered and he sounded sadder than she had ever heard him.

"Your mother's?" Bernadette tried again. Whose ring could Robin possibly be carrying around?

"Can I speak to you alone?" She nodded, Robin put an arm around her and led her off.

"Robin, what's going on?" Bernadette didn't like the way he was acting.

"You might want to sit down for this." He told her, and fished a piece of paper out of his bag.

Worried and a little scared, Bernadette sat down. What was going to happen? Robin handed her the paper.

She unfolded it and a very familiar handwriting stared up at her.

"Derek received this the day before you… he…" Robin didn't know how to finish that statement or if he should even finish it.

It was from Benjamin.

_'__Derek, I am writing this letter to ask for Bernadette's hand in marriage. I love her with all my heart and want nothing but the best for her. I believe I can help her become the best person she can be, and that I can be a better man with her by my side. Bernadette is a talented woman who needs direction in her life and I hope that I can be that person. She is loving and caring and beautiful. I hope that I can be that man.' _

Bernadette almost couldn't believe what she read. Benjamin had wanted to marry her, scars and all. Or at least she had thought he wanted her. It sounded like he wanted to change her. Some of the words he had used didn't sit well with her and the words she had wanted to hear.

Robin left her sitting on the log for a while. Part of her wanted to cry while the other part was curious. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial. Bernadette stared at it.

There were so many possibilities, just one sip and she could find out what her life would have been like if she hadn't killed Benjamin.

But she had self-control and knew the consequences of the tonic. She had taken it a handful of times already.

Charles came and found her as the sun was setting.

"Bernadette, what happened?" He asked, she couldn't answer, she just handed him the paper. She still had the ring in her hands.

He read it in silence. When he was done, he turned to her. "Would you have said yes if he had asked?

Bernadette sighed. There was no doubt she had wanted him. "At the time yes. I loved him…"

Charles cut her off when he heard the hesitation in her voice. "But…"

She pointed to the note. "He wrote of me like l was fragile and needed to be protected. 'Be a better person, needs direction…' I'm not and was never like that…"

"Or never admitted to it. Your later choices in men knew when to back off and give you space to get the job done. Benjamin was from a completely different world."

"They are all from the Enchanted Forest."

"Different mindset then. Killian was a naval officer and Baelfire came from a broken home and didn't want to make the same mistakes his parents. I don't think you would have been happy with Benjamin, as much as I liked him. You would have been confined, lots of children on a farm, stuck…"

"As opposed to fighting evil on an almost daily basis?" Bernadette laughed. That had been her life since murdering Benjamin, there was never a dull moment.

"With a man who understands and loves you." Charles leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Bernadette and Baelfire made it home that night in a somber mood. Bernadette still had emotions swirling around, both good and bad. All she wanted to do was grab Baelfire, drag him to bed and keep him there.

Their night ended in breathless "I love yous", passionate kisses and tight hugs.

Bernadette rolled over half asleep to find Baelfire sitting up in the bed.

"What are you doing? Are you alright?" She asked.

"I just can't sleep."

"Lie back down, I'll tire you out." She smiled, her hand went up and down his arm.

Baelfire gave her a sad smile she barely saw in the dark. "Bernadette, I love you so much and I would do anything for you."

"I know." She replied back.

Baelfire leaned in close and gently kissed her. Bernadette then fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Yes, I know I quoted Will Scarlet, I love that man. More so on Wonderland, more on that later. **

**Reviews?**


	26. You think you're a good guy?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**So Bernadette is going to meet someone and maybe go back to her old self. I honestly missed the bounty hunter. **

* * *

Bernadette woke up the next morning with an odd taste in her mouth. Her hand flew to the bedside table for a glass of water. Instead she was met with a small balm container. She bolted up and carefully sniffed it. Her head came back quickly, she knew that drug, the kiss of death that she had used on occasion.

Wait, did that explain the odd taste in her mouth right now and the lack of dreams last night? He drugged her, Baelfire had drugged her. But why?

Her question was answered when she noticed note on edge of the bed.

_'__Bernadette, please forgive me. I know you would have tried to stop me by any means needed. I have to find out if there is a way to save my father. I know you believe that dead is dead and that him sacrificing himself for us was the most noble thing a person can do, but after three hundred years, I want my family back together. Belle is coming with me. Look for my return. I love you so much.'_

Bernadette held her emotions steady. He sounded so hopeful at finding a way but she knew it was to put on a happy face. To bring back a life, a life must be given up. The laws of nature are hard to argue with, even if you have good intentions.

Baelfire did it for his father, he had gone through a portal alone to save her. He had all the makings of a hero. If only she had been able to teach him for to be a little selfish. To just think of himself and her and their future together.

She would hope for the best, but prepare for the worse.

* * *

Belle arrived at the house the following day, and she was alone. Bernadette had paced and done everything possible to keep her mind from thinking the worse. There was no one to talk to around, and well she didn't want to worry anyone anyway.

"What happened? Where's Baelfire?" Bernadette tried not to yell, yelling wouldn't make things better. She could see the woman was shaken and led her inside to tell the tale.

Belle sat down at the table. "Baelfire and I went to Rumple's manor and found candelabra named Lumiere. He showed us a book with a hidden key for a vault that would revive the Dark One. We then travelled to the vault but found out we were tricked and someone else wants Rumple alive…"

Bernadette stopped her. "Who else is there?"

"The Wicked Witch."

"The Wicked Witch, like from Oz, with green skin and flying monkeys?" Bernadette almost couldn't believe those tales were true.

"We did see flying monkeys when we came back, remember." Belle reminded her then went back to her story. "I warned Baelfire of the consequences of bringing Rumple back, but he did it anyway. And there was a price, Baelfire's own life. But at the last moment, Rumple somehow absorbed his son into his own body. The witch then ordered Rumple to kill me. He told me to run and I did."

Bernadette took a shaky breath; it was almost too much for her to bear. Was Baelfire safe inside of Rumple's body? And great, just great. They had just defeated Pan and now there was another villain. Was this to be her life now, one villain after another?

"I already informed Snow White and David about the events…" Belle told her.

"Good idea. They always have plans to save the day. Where is the witch holding them, him?"

"Rumple's castle, why?"

Bernadette stood up and began gathering daggers. It was going to be like the good old days. "Because I'm going to pay this witch a visit."

"Be careful, she's dangerous." Belle warned her.

"I'm always careful and I'm just as dangerous."

* * *

Bernadette remembered the last time she was in the Dark One's castle, it was right before the curse and she was looking for the memory tonic. A lot of good that did. Her fingers touched the bracelet. She missed Derek so much and thought about him every day.

Suddenly the bracelet flew off her wrist and through the air. It was exactly like last time; it would find the thing she wanted the most. She ran down the hall following it. It stopped and draped itself on a doorknob. Bernadette threw the door open and almost gasped at the sight before her.

It was a large cage with a single person inside. Rumplestiltskin.

Bernadette ran to it, not bothering to check for flying monkeys.

"Baelfire!" She dropped to her knees but Rumple stared back at her, confused. She was on the verge of tears. He understood and before her eyes, transformed into Baelfire.

"You shouldn't have come, it's too dangerous." Baelfire grabbed her hands tight.

"You think I was going to leave you? We are going to find a way to save the both of you." Bernadette told him, leaning her forehead against his through the bars. "I love you too much to just abandon you."

"Well, isn't this just sweet." Came a new voice from behind Bernadette. She saw Baelfire's eyes widen in horror. Bernadette just pressed her lips together. She could switch back to her charming bounty hunter self when pushed.

Bernadette stood up and turned around to face the Wicked Witch. She had red hair, pretty enough if she didn't have green skin. And she was dressed all in black. Her actual presence made Bernadette sick to her stomach. What villain was able to do that to her?

"I don't know about you, but boys shouldn't be around for girl talk." The witch said then she waved her hand and the cage disappeared.

Bernadette held back a cry of loss. She could do this; she was not weak.

"If I didn't know any better, we could be family. The resemble is striking." The witch took a step forward but stopped when she noticed Bernadette's hand going to her waist for a dagger. "Where are my manners? I'm Zelena."

"I didn't ask for your name. And I seriously doubt we are family. Let them go." Bernadette demanded.

"But darling, he's part of my plan." Zelena told her, actually laughing.

Silence then fell on the room.

Bernadette broke it. "This is the part where you tell me every detail of your plan to take over the world and I, as a good guy, find a way to stop you."

"You think you're a good guy? Darling, have you looked in the mirror lately? You're selfish and dwell far much on the past, and you delight in witty cruel comments. You have never actually defeated a villain; you only helped if it was good for you." Zelena took a step forward then stopped. She sized Bernadette up and the look on the witch's face said everything. Bernadette felt exposed and vulnerable. She hated that feeling more than anything in the world.

Zelena must have seen the one thing everyone missed. The Blue Fairy never saw it, neither did Regina or Cora. Bernadette thought Rumple had an inkling but thankfully he was never able to test his theory. Besides, she couldn't answer him anyway. Why could Zelena see what no one else could? "So the rumors are true. I know all about you, it's all written in the Book of Records. There is so much untapped potential in here."

Wicked Witch indeed. "Don't touch me." Bernadette grabbed Zelena's wrist. "Trust me darling, you don't want to be around when I tap into it. My potential that is."

"Looking forward to it. Well, I am not going to tell you my plan, where would the fun in that be?" Zelena giggled.

"What I wouldn't do for a glass of water right now?" Bernadette mused out loud.

"You think that can defeat me? Darling, you have so much to learn."

"I want to drink the water, then throw the glass at your head." Bernadette smiled at her.

"Are we done here? I'm running on a very tight schedule." Before Bernadette could answer, Zelena waved her hand and suddenly Bernadette was standing in the middle of the forest.

She braced herself for the usual reaction, but it was only a dull pain. Odd. But back to Zelena, Cora had the same annoying trick.

Now Bernadette had to find out what Zelena planned to do, maybe Belle knew something. Then they had to stop her and put the family back together. No matter what it took.

* * *

**Okay, Bernadette and Zelena are not related, but they both have red hair. I just wanted to throw that out there. And Zelena knows something. Anyone have an idea what Bernadette's secret is?**

**Reviews?**


	27. We are still family

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Here's some Belle/ Bernadette bonding.**

* * *

"You're safe!" Belle hugged Bernadette tight when she returned home. "And in one piece."

"That witch has nothing on me. We need to find a way to defeat her and save both Rumple and Baelfire." Bernadette told her. "How good are you at fighting?"

"I prefer books to weapons." Belle answered honestly.

"Well, today that is going to change." Bernadette held out a dagger to a shocked Belle. "There's a first time for everything."

And so the sweet innocent librarian of Storybrooke learned the art of weapons from the Enchanted Forest's most dangerous bounty hunter.

"What happened to your family? I feel like I barely know you." Belle asked, during a break in the lesson.

Bernadette smiled sadly. "My parents and younger brother were murdered when own village was attacked. My mother pushed me out a window to save my life. The last thing she told me was sometimes the hardest thing to do is the right thing. I have been doing that ever since. Then Charles and Eleanor found me and adopted me."

"How old were you?"

"Seven. So I didn't have them for long. I learned how to be a healer from Eleanor, that could have been my career. Until fate had a different idea for me and I made so very bad choices that led me down some very dark roads. I murdered the man I loved, I robbed and ruined people's lives for personal gain. But that's in the past now. I have a family and people who care about me."

Bernadette twisted her engagement ring. "Something I have been meaning to ask for a while, how did you end up with the Dark One?"

"My father needed to stop the ogres and in exchange, the Dark One wanted me…" Belle paused when Bernadette stared uncomfortably at her. "To keep house and things like that. Then we slowly started to have feelings for each other. But then I tried true love's kiss and he threw me out. Afraid he would lose his powers. I didn't give up on him, even when Regina held captive."

"Regina held you captive? Is that where you where during the curse?" Bernadette asked, she knew Regina did that sort of thing back then.

"Yes, not the best time of my life."

"What about Robin, how did you meet him?"

"In Rumple's castle. Robin broke in to steal a wand to save his wife. Rumple had him tortured but I let him go. Rumple was furious at me and we set out to find him. We did, Robin had already found his wife, who was pregnant. Rumple let them go only because he couldn't leave a child fatherless."

"That is not the Dark One everyone knows."

"No, it's the Dark One I know. Now what about you and the pirate?"

Bernadette laughed. "Not really something I want to discuss with the woman who might have been my mother in law."

That statement made both women long for a different life, one where their men were in it.

"Hey, no matter what happens, we are still family. And as for the pirate, he was a job what turned into my lover. It was all about stealing a treasure from him to get make a better life for myself and Derek. I enjoyed my time with him but when the time was right, I betrayed him and robbed him blind."

"Family really is the most important thing in your life. And most people think you're just a heartless bounty hunter who murdered the man you loved." Belle looked at Bernadette.

"Well, I like to consider myself entirely made of flaws stitched together with good intentions. The curse and Storybrooke was a dream come true for me, complete fresh start for twenty-eight years at least. Then when the curse did break, I had changed people's idea of me so much it almost didn't matter what I did in my past. Let's get back to this lesson."

"Are these really necessary?" Belle asked.

"I promised Rumple I would take care of you. I already failed at taking care of both Baelfire and Killian. I'm not failing with you."

Over the next few days, Belle's aim with a dagger almost rivaled Bernadette's own. Then they moved on to bows.

"What's next, the sword?" Belle asked jokingly.

Bernadette actually laughed. "No, I don't like them. I had a very bad experience with one."

Then Bernadette caught sight of someone on the horizon. A cloud of purple smoke. And it was rapidly approaching them

"What is that?" Belle asked, fear rose in her voice.

"Another curse. Part of the witch's plan. No matter, we will find each other and defeat her."

They stood and faced the cursed cloud together.

* * *

**Now what? New curse, where are they going?**

**Reviews?**


	28. How long were they gone?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**So, what's going on? **

* * *

Amelia Hunter woke up in a very familiar bed in a very familiar room. She was in Storybrooke. Her hand flew to the other side of the bed but all she was met with was thin air.

Maybe Neal was just making breakfast. She climbed out of bed and began to search the apartment.

Kitchen…no.

Living room…no.

Guest room…no.

Maybe he went for a run, but he would have left a note. Amelia quickly got dressed and headed outside. Maybe he was at Granny's or at the very least someone had seen him.

Granny's… no.

The library…no

The pawn shop…no

The bakery…no

The White Rabbit…no

And to make matters worse, no one had seen him. Everyone was just as confused as she was.

Amelia sat herself down on a bench and tried to think what was the last thing she remembered before waking up.

They had just defeated Pan's curse, it was supposed to send everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. Amelia watched Emma and Henry get into Emma's car and drive anyway. And the curse swept over them.

Wait, weren't they supposed to be in the Enchanted Forest? Why were they back here? Something was very wrong here.

Who could Amelia go to first for answers? There had been Gold in the past, but he had sacrificed himself for them. There was Regina, as a last resort.

Then there was Mary Margret and David, Snow White and Prince Charming. Maybe they would have answers or even a clue to what was going on.

Amelia went to their loft and was greeted by David after she calmly knocked. How she was calm was beyond her. She couldn't find Neal, they were back in Storybrooke and Amelia felt she was missing a lot of things she was supposed to remember.

"Amelia!" David actually hugged her.

"Hi David." She responded, slightly uncomfortable. "Are you and Mary Margret alright?"

"Yes, we are fine." Mary Margret's voice came from inside the loft.

The sight made Amelia question everything. There stood a very pregnant Mary Margret. How long were they gone?

* * *

Amelia walked out into the street and just paced. She needed a clear head. Something about that sight made her heart well up with sorrow. Who was she kidding, she knew exactly what it was.

Mary Margret was pregnant. She had said in Neverland she wanted another baby. It appears she got her wish.

Amelia still thought about her lost child daily. She had thought there was time with Neal when they returned but now he was missing and something was very wrong.

"Bernadette, is that you?" A voice came from behind her and all Amelia could do was freeze. No one had called her that in years. And she knew that voice.

She finally turned around. "Robin?"

"Yes, would you mind filling me in on where I am?" The thief of Sherwood forest looked so out of place.

Instead of answering him, she threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back just as tight.

"I never thought I would see you again." He whispered in her ear.

"Same here." She pulled back. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Robin smiled. "Maybe you and Derek could give me a tour." The sudden sadness that appeared on Amelia's face made him worry. "Bernadette, what happened to Derek?"

Amelia really didn't want to tell him. But she could show him. "There's something you should see." She took his hand and led him down the street.

* * *

Amelia and Robin stood in front of Derek's headstone. Robin dropped to his knees and touched it gently. "The Evil Queen did this?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Amelia couldn't lie, but she had to stand up for Regina. "But she changed a lot since this. I went to Neverland with her to save her son, my step son…"

"You need to fill me in on everything." Robin told her. They had been such good friends way back when, that bond needed to be rekindled.

Amelia smiled and sat down next to him, and launched into her story. First it was Storybrooke and Killian and Neverland. Then her relationship with Neal, that got a shocked look when she told Robin she was engaged to the Dark One's son, and the miscarriage.

Robin, in turn, filled her in on Marian's death, raising their son alone and helping Neal get to Neverland.

"The Merry Men and I have set up a camp on the edge of the town, Roland is with them…"

"Roland, your son?"

"Yes, he's five and very curious. You are more than welcome to come by and visit." Robin told her.

"When I figure things out, I'll stop by."

* * *

Amelia made it back to her apartment later that day and spent the rest of it cleaning, maybe there was a clue to what that happened to Neal. But everything she touched was exactly the way she had left it before Pan's curse.

She did eventually walk down to the mayor's house. Regina had to know something.

Ten minutes later and Regina hadn't offered much help.

It was well after dark when her cell phone rang. It was a text from David.

"Emma's here, she's with Hook and Henry. Meet us at the inn."

Emma, the Savior, that had to be good news. And Henry was back here too. And how was Killian with them? So many unanswered questions.

* * *

Amelia ran to the inn, but quietly entered it, she did not want to cause a scene. Mary Margret, David, Emma and Killian were in the lobby.

"Emma." This time she did not hold back from hugging her. And Emma didn't stop her. "So what happened?"

"Hook found me in New York City and told me that you all were in trouble."

Amelia sat down the on arm of the couch. "Not trouble per say, more confused than anything else."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Holding Neal's hand, watching you and Henry drive off, the curse, then waking up in an empty bed. Which wouldn't be the first time." Amelia avoided looking in Killian's direction.

"Henry and I have been in New York for a year."

"So we have a missing year where we remember nothing?" David asked, shaking his head.

"And this is why I made a deal last time." Amelia said quietly.

"You made a deal with Gold?" Mary Margret looked at her shocked.

"You can't protect someone if you remember nothing." She shrugged. "So, you're here to be Savior again and save us from the big bad villain?"

"If I can." Emma sounded doubtful.

"Of course you can. Where's Henry, I want to say hi."

"He's upstairs. And here's the thing, he doesn't remember any of this. I only remember because Hook had a memory tonic."

"Only one?" Amelia asked. "How did you get that?"

"A bird found me, with a note telling me to find Swan because her family was in trouble and give her the tonic." Killian finally spoke.

"So I can't say hi to my own step son?" Amelia sounded a bit annoyed.

"How's Neal?" Emma asked.

Amelia swallowed hard. "I don't know; I can't find him." Then she suddenly stood up and paced. "I couldn't have done it, there's no reason I would have done it. I wouldn't want to come back here. There's no reason for me…' She muttered under her breath.

"Amelia, do you remember something?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I stopped by Regina to ask her about our situation. We first got here with the Dark Curse, in order for it to work, you have to crush the heart of the person you love the most…" Everyone stared at her confused. Why was no one getting it? "Neal is missing."

"Wait are you saying, you killed Neal?" David asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Amelia shrugged then pulled herself together. "No, I didn't do it. He's fine. I have hope. Wow, you guys are rubbing off on me. So where do we go from here with Henry? We made him believe in magic? You were terrible to convince. There was a man turning into wood in front of you and you were still blind." Amelia paused. "Wow, that didn't sound as dirty in my head."

"Just give me a day, I'll figure something out. Don't worry, we will find Neal and figure out what happened." Emma reassured her.

"I'm never worried." Amelia gave a false smile that fooled no one.

The group began to break up, leaving only Amelia and Killian in the room. They finally looked at each other.

"So, you remember the past year?" She asked.

"Aye." That's all he said.

"Did you do anything stupid?"

"Pirate, lass." He gave her a crooked smile with a hint of sadness.

She nodded and turned to leave. But she paused. "Killian…." He met her gaze. "It's good to see you again."

He just nodded and watched her go.

**Where is Neal, did she kill him? Seriously, what is going on? No one remembers anything from the past year. **

**Reviews?**


	29. Going off with the guys

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

If Emma wasn't going to let Amelia say hi to Henry, she was just going to take matters into her own hands. And Granny's the next morning was the place to do it. Amelia arrived there and took a seat at the counter, silently ordering a latte. Maybe that would calm her down.

Not even ten minutes later, Emma walked in with Henry in tow. Amelia almost choked on her drink. That was hardly the little boy she had hugged a year ago. Henry had shot up in height and he looked like a young man now.

Ruby brought over a hot chocolate with cinnamon to Henry, who questioned how she even knew he liked cinnamon. It was common knowledge that's how both Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret took their hot chocolate. But to keep up the ruse that no one knew him, Ruby just stated that it was a lucky guess.

Ruby returned behind the counter and placed a plate in front of Amelia. "How are you doing? Any word on Neal? And now with Henry?"

Amelia started to eat her omelet. "I'm fine, just dealing as well as I can. Just trying to stay positive that I didn't murder him. Pretty sure other people have it worse than me though…"

Then Regina noticed Henry from across the diner and actually dropped her plate. There was look of complete loss on her face.

"Like Regina. Henry doesn't know his own mother."

"Adopted mother." Ruby corrected her.

"Sometimes, adopted mothers are all we have." Amelia gave her a sad smile. She should have checked on Michael and Helen, just to make sure they were alright. She would just add it to the list of things she had to do.

Her phone rang and Robin's name popped up on the screen. Amelia had to smile to herself, he was picking up technology so fast.

"Hey." She answered it and listened to his proposal. That man knew how to get her mind off of bad things so well. "I'll be right there." She hung up and ate the last few bites of her food. "I'm going off with the guys." She told Ruby.

"We need a girl's night; maybe you can introduce me to these guys." Ruby smiled.

"Girls night after we figure out who cursed us and why. I doubt Granny would want you hanging out with thieves." Amelia told her and left the dinner.

* * *

Amelia arrived at the town line and found the Merry Men. Little John was holding a brand new cross bow. Amelia was all for modern objects but they didn't have the grace of an old fashion bow.

"And you say we need to get with the times, Bernadette. That thing is ancient." Robin joked when he saw her.

"I told you, it's Amelia here. It works just as well as yours, possibly better." She joked back.

"Are you challenging Sherwood Forest's greatest archer?" Robin asked, looking around for confirmation from him men.

"Yes, yes I am." Amelia smirked.

"Turkey's mine." Little John then shouted and shot, completely missing the large bird that that had wandered into their line of slight.

Little John began running towards and Amelia heard a strange noise. She pointed her own bow in the direction of the sound and found herself shocked.

A creature, maybe a giant flying monkey was flying towards them. It then picked up Little John like he was rag doll, which was no easy feat.

Robin shot one arrow at the creature then ran to Amelia's side. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head to get her thoughts in order. "Yeah, just a little shocked. I should be used to strange creatures and being attacked by now. I'm going to call Emma. I think she's still sheriff."

Emma arrived at the town line not even ten minutes after Amelia called. And she was not alone, David was with her as was Killian. Amelia noticed the murderous look in Robin's eyes when he saw Kilian, but she was able to restrain him and keep him focused.

"He left you on that island…" Robin said quietly to her.

"And I said we are good. We have to worry about Little John now." Amelia told him seriously.

He nodded and introduced himself to Emma, who stared. Meeting fairy tale characters was still odd in her book.

"It was like a giant creature with wings." Robin told her.

"Sound like the creature I fought in New York." Emma mused.

"You mean the monster you almost married?" Killian added.

That comment made Amelia blink, what happened in New York?

"You almost got married?" David asked, a little shocked and hurt.

"Not important. David, you and Hook run a search grid to find Little John. I'm going to town hall. I can't ask each and every person about the new curse

* * *

one by one."

Later that day, Amelia found herself in the town hall surrounded by the entire population of Storybrooke. Michael and Helen hugged her tightly and asked if she was alright.

"Neal's missing, we all don't remember a year of our lives, Robin's here and Little John was kidnapped." She told them. "So, it's a normal day."

Emma started the meeting but had trouble with everyone angry and confused about t this new curse.

"We don't know who casted this curse." Emma said.

"Of course we do, the same person who did it last time, the Evil Queen." Leroy yelled. All eyes turned to Regina.

She tried to defend herself and at least Amelia believed her. Regina wouldn't have casted a curse where she did not have Henry. "I am innocent."

"I'm not sure that is true." Emma told her.

Regina then got very upset and angry, created an earthquake inside the building and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

Amelia fought her way to Emma. "I hope you have a plan."

"Now I do. Don't worry, we will find Neal, and get Little John back and figure everything out."

"Just keep telling me that." Because Amelia needed reassurance. She still had a hard time with hope.

* * *

**Side note- thank you so much for the recent reviews. #KeepNealAlive made my day. **

**Reviews? **


	30. You can't wish for a better man

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**I know we are all getting worried about Neal.**

* * *

Amelia set down her phone; well that was an odd call. Possibly the oddest one ever. Emma and crew found Little John and brought him to the hospital to treat his scars. Then he turned into a flying monkey.

And to make matters worse, or maybe clearer, this meant the person behind the new curse was the Wicked Witch. Like from the Oz stories.

"So just make sure you carry a glass of water on you at all times." Amelia told Emma.

Amelia sat down on her couch and her head went to her hands. She hated not remembering. She hated not knowing something. Did she have a run in with the witch last year? What did she do last year?

* * *

She should have done this when she woke up in Storybrooke. Belle was family and deserved better than being an afterthought.

Amelia didn't know why she bothered knocking on the pawn shop door. The open sign was there, so Belle had taken over for Gold since his death.

Belle was behind the counter, going over books. Amelia cleared her throat and that made Belle look up.

There was a smile on her face at least, once you looked past the extreme sadness and brokenness.

"You're safe!" Belle ran over to hug Amelia. "What about Neal?"

Now Amelia had brokenness on her face. "I don't know, but I have hope that he will be found, soon. That he will be safe and sound." Amelia looked around the shop. "I'm sorry I should have come by here sooner. I guess I thought you might be at the library, researching or something…"

"I'm here holding down the fort. It's what Rumple would have wanted. To keep this place going by someone he trusted…"

"He trusted me, or at least he told me to protect you and Neal. Which apparently I'm not very good at."

"But you're here and you will find Neal."

* * *

It was only a few days and Amelia missed Neal terribly. She hadn't felt this lost and broken when she lost Benjamin or Killian. Maybe it was because those times she knew why she was alone. Now she was clueless, in more than one way.

The uncertainness was what was killing her. Amelia found herself on Helen's doorstep close to tears. She curled up on the couch with her mother.

"You will find him, just have faith. Everyone knows that Neal will show up. He would never give up on you, he loves you too much to let go willingly." Helen's hand was going through Amelia's hair.

Amelia had cried herself out, today at least. She used to be a person who never cried and rarely showed emotion. "He still would have gone through the portal." She whispered.

"What?"

"Neal would have still gone through the portal even if he knew I was pregnant. There was no telling where we would land, or if he would live, if we would be alone. He knew for sure that by me staying in Storybrooke I would have you and the rest of the family."

"Well, darling, you got yourself a hero. You can't wish for a better man."

"You talk like there's a chance that he's…" Amelia started to say but got choked up.

"There is always a chance, always hope. You must never lose hope; it is the only thing that is powerful enough to get you through the day. Hope and family are the most important things in the world."

* * *

Amelia left Granny's with her take out and almost ran into another redhead. For the longest time, she was the only redhead in Storybrooke, until Ariel of course.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The woman said to Amelia, her hand on her arm to regain her balance.

Amelia just shook her head. "No, my fault, a lot going through my mind." Neal and the lost year, Amelia had not been thinking straight in days. "Are you new in Storybrooke? You don't look familiar."

"Yes, I missed the first curse. I'm getting used to this strange world. My name is Zelena."

"Amelia." She shook hands with the stranger. She could be polite and nice to a random stranger, right?

"I don't think we ever met back in the Enchanted Forest." Zelena looked at Amelia curiously.

Amelia had to laugh. "I doubt we ran in the same circles." The woman looked harmless, there was no way she knew any bounty hunters.

"I was a midwife."

"I used to be a midwife also, well healer actually. So I did everything."

"Wow, you must have had an amazing teacher." Zelena looked impressed.

My mother, well adopted mother, Helen."

"Isn't it nice to have an adopted mother who cares?"

"You have adopted parents too?" Kindred spirit, Amelia needed some more of those.

"Yes. We should get coffee sometime." Zelena offered.

Amelia blinked, someone wanted to have coffee with her. More friends would be nice, but it seemed too easy. The untrusting bounty hunter had her walls go up and she let a fake smile come across her face. "Yeah, that would be great."

Zelena looked too excited for the acceptance of that offer. "Having a friend would be so nice. We look so much alike, maybe we could be family. Any family members you don't talk to?"

Now the bells went off in Amelia's head. No one asks a complete stranger about family members from the past. "I don't communicate with the dead."

Maybe it was just her, maybe she was looking too far into it. But Amelia still had some demons she wasn't ready to deal with.

* * *

**Friend, yeah right. So the next chapter is going to be long because of reasons.**

**Reviews?**


	31. Could she believe in something new?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Okay, here is the chapter I have been dreading. Get the tissues ready. Side note- the spell of shattered sight will be interesting later on. Yes, I keep dropping hints about the magic tonic, there is a reason.**

* * *

Then Amelia Hunter got the call she had been hoping for, kind of. Emma, David, Killian and Regina found an abandoned farmhouse with a storm shelter. And inside that shelter was an empty cage.

The Witched Witch was holding someone. The most telling clue was a piece of golden straw. There was only one person who would spin straw into gold.

Gold was alive, he had to be. That gave Amelia so much hope for Neal. He was out there somewhere. Amelia ran to the pawn shop to find Emma and Killian talking to Belle.

The librarian was staring so hopeful at the piece of straw. There were tears in her eyes.

"If Gold has escaped, then he's probably going to come here to you. And the Witch would come also, you need to be protected. Amelia…"

What was Emma asking of her? Stay here and wait? The former bounty hunter shook her head. "No, if Gold is out there, so is Neal. I am going to find him before something happens to him. I'm not going to sit here and be useless. I'm going with you."

Emma sighed then looked at Killian who rolled his eyes.

"I'll stay here and protect Belle." He huffed.

Belle looked confused. "You do recall that he tried to kill me twice?"

"Then this is me trying to make up for it?" Killian gave her his best smile. Belle just rolled her eyes; Amelia had given him a similar look years ago. His smiles didn't always work for him.

"Fine." Belle gave in though she would rather Amelia stay with her.

Emma gave Killian one last look before heading to the door. Amelia followed her. They stopped at Granny's for Emma to tell Henry that she was heading off.

"Mom, what is going on? You're not telling me something."

"Kid, I'm working." Emma told him, she didn't want to tell him too much, or anything it seemed. Amelia did her best to stay out of it. But the relationship between Emma and Henry hurt.

"Tell me what is going on or I'm going back to New York." Henry threatened.

"I'm your mother, you have to listen to me!" Emma actually yelled back. The tension was so thick one could cut it with a knife.

Henry didn't say a word but he did storm off to his room at the inn.

* * *

Emma and Amelia walked through the town, they hadn't spoken of the exchange with Henry. It hurt, that Henry was surrounded by family, but he had no idea about them. Amelia couldn't stand the silence.

"So how was New York?" She asked.

"Peaceful, uneventful and calm. It was nice break from being Savior. It was just me and Henry." Emma told her.

"Quiet breaks are nice, but eventually you get antsy. I know I did when I settled down."

Emma looked at her confused. "With Neal?"

"No, Storybrooke is one adventure after another, or crisis, however you want to look at it. When I settled down with Killian, in an alternate reality. I went back to my old life, he regretted giving up his life and then the Dark One kidnapped our son." Now Emma was full on confused. "Magic tonic that shows you a different life. No, I'm not saying how I got it and no I am not sharing." Then Amelia changed the topic. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Came a very quick answer.

"Of course you are, you're the Savior. I meant with your mother being pregnant." That was what Amelia meant.

"I was shocked when I found out. I did half expect you to be pregnant though." Emma told her.

Amelia let out a small laugh. "Maybe we did try, I can't remember. But that did cross my mind when I realized we had been gone for a year."

Emma's phone rang, Amelia assumed that it was Belle, saying that indeed Gold had gone to the pawn shop.

But no, it was not Gold. It was Neal.

* * *

From what Amelia gathered from the phone call, Neal was hurt and was being taken to the hospital. There was no one happier to know that Neal was safe finally.

Amelia ran ahead of Emma and bolted into the hospital and her eyes frantically searched for Neal.

She saw Killian and Belle first then Neal in the bed. He didn't look that hurt, just confused.

Amelia flung herself into his arms, he held her so tight. "I love you so much, Amelia." He whispered in her ear.

Belle, Emma, and Killian took a step back to give them a moment alone.

Amelia had to bite back tears; she was still above crying in front of people. But she was so happy, so relieved that Neal was alive and safe. Now they were going to be together forever, nothing could tear them apart. They would team up with Emma and defeat the Wicked Witch, save Gold and everything was going to be fine.

Amelia finally pulled back. "What is the last thing you remember? Where were you all this time?"

"I don't know. I remember seeing the yellow bug cross the town line, and the next thing I know, I'm running around a forest back in Storybrooke, where apparently there's been a whole lot going on." Neal answered, he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Are you going to tell him, or shall I?" Killian asked.

"Tell me what?" Neal was worried.

David took the reins. "Neal, we think your dad is back."

Neal was speechless. "Back? I just watched him die. What do you mean he's back?" Neal tried to sit but further.

Emma stopped him. "Take it easy." Then she noticed a strange mark on his hand. "What the hell is that?"

Neal looked at his hand. "No idea. It was there when I woke up."

Emma took a picture. "Belle, can you do some research."

Belle nodded. "Sure, absolutely."

Amelia took his hand, something about the mark didn't sit right with her. It was a burn, a brand of sorts. And it felt magical, but Dark Magic.

Neal squeezed her hand. "Hey, can I talk to Emma alone."

Amelia nodded, she guessed it was about Henry. Parents should ask about their kids; family members should always ask about other family members. "I'm going to grab some clothes from the apartment for you. And I'll get coffee and real food, hospital food is disgusting. Don't do anything stupid, please."

"Of course not." They shared a single gentle kiss. They wanted and needed to do more but not with the audience they had.

Amelia went to the door but stopped for a moment to speak to Killian. "I think Emma is planning on going back to New York." Amelia knew that Killian had feelings for Emma, maybe deeper than he had for Amelia all those years ago. He had escaped a curse to find Emma, what else had he done for her?

Killian only nodded and watched her leave the hospital.

* * *

She wasn't gone long but her eyes were met with an empty hospital bed when she returned. And a very guilty looking pirate, one that she promptly slammed into a wall.

"Where the hell is he?" Amelia yelled at Killian.

Killian didn't answer at first, he looked sad but understanding at the same time. "He has a job to do, Amelia. You know what it takes to protect family."

She almost gasped at him, Killian had used her name, she could count how many times that had happened on one hand. And yes, she knew exactly how to protect her family.

"Tell me where he is, Killian." She only slightly lowered her voice, she tried not to sound desperate.

He gave in, he always had for her. "The forest."

* * *

Amelia raced through the forest, at least Killian had given her that much. No reason for Neal's disappearance though. The pirate would pay for it later.

Neal had to be close; she had to get to him before the Wicked Witch did or before he did something stupid. She considered yelling his name but decided against it.

Suddenly, Amelia had to stop dead in her tracks and she threw herself behind a tree. Her eyes found a sight she wished she hadn't seen. Her hands clamped across her mouth, she couldn't make a sound.

She turned back to take another look, just to make sure her eyes were not playing a cruel trick on her.

A few yards from her was Gold, and he was holding a lifeless body.

Neal's body.

Neal was dead.

Amelia dropped to her knees and silenced her sobs.

Zelena appeared in a cloud of green smoke. So she was the Wicked Witch, no wonder Amelia had a bad feeling when she first met her. Zelena spoke a few words to Gold and held out his dagger. That would explain why Gold followed her, leaving his son's body on the forest floor. He didn't have a choice. The two of them walked off.

Amelia picked herself off the ground and forced herself to walk to Neal. No, she couldn't lose him, not again. Not after losing him three times already.

"No, no, no, no." She kept saying quietly to herself.

Amelia touched his face; he looked so peaceful, almost like he was sleeping and not gone to the world.

It had been years she held a dead body, but she had seen plenty of them.

She cried, and pulled Neal close. He couldn't be gone. Amelia pressed her forehead to Neal's, he wasn't even cold yet. She wished she could pass some of her energy to him. Her teary eyes fell on her engagement ring. Neal had loved her enough to want to spend the rest of his life with her. And Amelia loved him enough to say yes.

They loved each other. Was it enough? Were they…?

What if it wasn't enough? What if she didn't deserve him?

Amelia violently shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that. She deserved all the happiness in the world.

Maybe she could believe in something she never put any stock in.

Swallowing her fear, Amelia closed her eyes and wished with all her might and placed a gentle kiss on Neal's lips.

There was a flash of light and suddenly Neal's lungs filled with air and he sucked in a giant breath.

"Amelia?" Neal asked, touching her face. "Have I died and gone to Heaven?"

True Love's kiss, it worked. They were True Loves.

Now there were tears of happiness and pure relief on Amelia's face. "No, I kissed you… we are True Love. I saved you."

"You don't let go of someone you love, do you? Stubborn woman." He chuckled.

"Never and you love me because of it." She responded back.

Neal pulled her close for a tight hug. "That I do. I love you so much."

She nodded. "We need to get out of here before that witch comes back. Can you stand?"

Neal stood up carefully but leaned heavily on her. "Don't worry, I've got you. I had had to help drunk and injured guys before." She looped his arm over her shoulder.

They ran into no one on their journey back. It took them longer than usual to get back to the apartment. Once inside, Neal leaned against the back of the couch. Amelia took out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Neal asked.

"Emma, she should know. So she can tell Henry." Amelia answered.

Neal stared at her and he got a look in his eyes. He gently pushed Amelia into the wall.

She looked up at him curiously. "Neal…." She whispered, she knew exactly what he wanted because she wanted the same thing. "Henry needs his father."

"And I need you." There was a hunger behind his voice.

A smile lit up her face as she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Who's being greedy and selfish? I'm impressed."

Neal pressed his lips to her, she sighed into it but reluctantly pulled back. "Let me make this call."

"Make the call." He whispered back.

She nodded and dialed. Neal's lips gently touched her neck and his arm went around her waist. Amelia had to force herself not to moan into the phone. But she did stumble on her words. "Emma… hey…It's about Neal…He's alive…Yes, he's alive… True love's kiss… he's right in front of me… Oh God…I have to go." Amelia hung up and actually threw the phone onto the couch. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she finally kissed him properly. "Take me." She said against his lips.

She felt him smile and he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I am never letting you out of my sight again."

"Good." Amelia pulled Neal down on the bed.

* * *

Amelia curled up against Neal. She was deliciously sore and spent. They had made the most of every moment of the night. Now sunlight streamed through the curtains.

Suddenly a loud knock at the door brought reality back to the both of them.

"I'll get it." She placed a kiss on Neal's cheek before throwing a short robe on over her tiny nightgown and going to the answer the door.

Killian Jones stood on the other side. He looked stuck between hopeful and worried. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Amelia punched him hard across the face.

Killian staggered back a few feet, pressing his hand to his jaw. "I guess I deserved that." He said.

"You bet you did! What the hell were you thinking, letting him go off to his death?" She attempted to go in for another punch, but out of nowhere Neal's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her inside the apartment. At least he enough sense to put on a shirt.

"Amelia, stop it, don't hit him again. I asked him to." Neal told her.

She whirled around in his arms. "What? You asked him?"

Neal attempted to reason with her. "You needed my father more than me, to save the town."

"Don't you ever think that I don't need you." Amelia disentangled herself from Neal's arms. Now she was aware that Kilian was forcing himself to focus on anything but for Amelia. She tightened the robe around her neck.

Neal and Killian looked at each other. Neal spoke first. "Thank you, for giving me the time I needed."

Killian nodded. "You're all about family, I know that."

There was another knock at the door, it much more hesitant than Killian's. Neal opened it and Emma stood there, shocked and confused. She stared at Neal.

There was a moment of almost panic. Emma had seen Neal die and he was standing right in front of her, alive and well.

People who died never came back, it was a law of magic.

"So True Love's Kiss?" Emma asked, hopeful.

"Yes."

Then there was an awkward silence in the hallway. It seemed that Emma wanted to say more.

"I should go put on real clothes." Amelia excused herself to the bedroom.

"Coffee?" Neal tried to ease the tension.

Amelia exited her bedroom ten minutes later to find everyone in the kitchen. Killian was staring confused at his mug. Emma simply holding hers and Neal was carefully drinking his. His eyes brightened when he saw her.

He handed her a mug, their fingers touched. She smiled at him every touch made her heart soar.

"I told Henry you were dead." Emma blurted out.

Both Neal and Amelia stared at her, mouths almost dropped to the floor. Henry had been told his father was dead, how heartbreaking.

"Well, un-tell him. I'm alive and fine." Neal told her.

"I can't do that, to him there's no magic in the world. I can't tell him that True Love's Kiss brought his father back. We are having a service tomorrow. Besides Killian and I, no one knows. "

"Emma, do you hear yourself? You can't just lie to Henry about his father. What about the rest of the family?" Amelia asked, trying so hard not to lose her tempter.

"Henry has no family! He had just me. No father, no step mother, no grandparents, no adopted mother. Just me." Emma almost slammed the mug down on the island. "I expect to see you tomorrow." She turned to leave.

Killian looked uncomfortable. "Thank you for the…" he paused to find the correct word. "Coffee."

They both left the apartment. Neal was speechless and Amelia pulled herself up on the counter.

"She is going to bolt." Amelia stated. Neal looked at her confused. "As soon as the Wicked Witch is defeated, Emma is taking Henry and going back to New York."

"She can't do that; his family is here. Her family is here. Regina will not let her take Henry away again."

"You heard her, there's no family. Unless something massive happens, she's as good as gone."

"Let's hope something massive happens then." Neal put his arms on either side of her and just looked at her. She felt her anger melt and she actually blushed under his gaze. "I'm just committing how you look to memory."

"Well you have to promise me that you won't try to be a hero again."

"No, it's your turn next."

Amelia bit back a laugh. "I'm not exactly hero material."

Neal placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Yes you are. Come on, what are you going to wear for my funeral?"

"Please don't talk like that. You are not allowed to die until you are old." Amelia squeezed her eyes shut at his statement.

"I'm already old. You are going to go to the funeral, cry and pretend. And then I will be here waiting for you right here." He pulled her off the counter and into his arms.

* * *

**#KeepNealAlive! Happy now? Content? Thoughts? I was considering making this two chapters, with the first one ending with Amelia kissing him. But I am usually not that mean. So I cried my eyes out when Neal died in the show. I just want Henry to have his father. I am still in complete denial that he is really dead, he's in an urn somewhere.**

**Reviews? **


	32. I just needed to hear your voice

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Your reviews made me smile so big.**

* * *

"It's all fake, it is all fake. Neal is not in the coffin. He is safe and sound back at the apartment." That's what Amelia Hunter had to keep reminding herself as she stood and blocked out the heartfelt speeches at the gravesite.

Derek's had been the last funeral she attended, that was more than real. Helen stood next to her, she had tears streaming down her face. Michael, Jordan and Nathan were all heartbroken. Neal was supposed to be a part of their family. On the other hand, Amelia was as cold as stone.

No one other than Emma and Killian knew that Neal was alive, though they hardly acted like it.

There was a bigger turn out that Amelia had expected. At least half the town was there. It had to be all for show, for Henry.

She finally lost the battle to the tears when David shoveled some dirt on top of the coffin. Then Emma, then Henry and Killian.

This should not be happening. Neal could have been Killian's step son, as odd as that sounded. He should not be burying him, or pretending to bury him. Neal had told her that he had spent some time on the Jolly Roger, not knowing who Killian was in relationship to his mother. Henry should not be shoveling dirt on to this father's grave.

None of this was supposed to happen.

Then shovel was handed off in her direction. No, this was too far, too much to ask of her. She got choked up and couldn't lift her hand to take it. So Nathan took it for her. He shoveled a bit of dirt on to the grave before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm burying another brother." He whispered in her ear. Amelia buried her face in his shoulder.

The service was finally over and everyone was asked to go back to Granny's. Amelia stayed there a moment longer. She thought she was alone, but Emma came over to her.

"Thank you, for keeping the secret. Please don't go looking for Zelena yourself, call me. She's very powerful."

Amelia chuckled, it sounded so harsh. "I'm not the kind of person who calls the cops. I'm the kind of person that if you piss me off, you better hope you can call them before I get a hold of you." She turned to look at Emma right in the face. "Don't you ever make me do this again." Amelia began to walk off then she paused. "I'm going to take a sledgehammer to the headstone, just a heads up."

* * *

Granny's was full, yet quiet and somber. Amelia excused herself and went into the back hallway. She took out her phone and quickly dialed the apartment.

"Babe…" Neal picked up on the first ring.

Amelia almost collapsed against the wall. "Oh Gods, I just needed to hear your voice. It was awful, beyond any torture the worst villain could come up with. They were shoveling dirt onto an empty coffin."

"I wish I could come there, but I understand where Emma is coming from. She wants to keep Henry safe, and sadly New York is safe. She's a mom who is doing the best for her son."

"I just wish she didn't have to lie. Plus, she is the Savior, she has to save people and fight the villains. Without her, there's no hope." Amelia sighed into the phone.

"Stay another thirty minutes then come home. You sound like you need a hug." Neal told her.

"I need more than a hug."

"Last night wasn't enough?" There was a laugh on the other end.

"Well, we need to make up for lost time." Amelia reasoned, not that he needed much of a reason.

"I love you; see you when you get home."

"I love you too." Amelia hung up and picked herself off the floor and returned to the diner.

* * *

Amelia was contently sipping on her latte when the door was flung open and none other than Zelena herself walked in.

"I'm so sorry I missed the service, I love hearing the speeches." She walked over to Amelia. "Please accept my deepest sympathies for your loss."

"Get out of you here, witch." Amelia growled, her hand went to her belt and a second later, a dagger was out and pointed at Zelena.

Zelena chuckled. "My fight isn't with you, any of you actually. It's just between me and my sister." She turned to face Regina.

Regina, the former Evil Queen looked confused. "Sister, I think my mother would have said something about me having a sister."

"Half-sister, if you want to get technical. You would think she might have mentioned to you about me. But no, our dear mother gave me up."

"Can't imagine why." Regina shot back.

"You and me sis, Main Street at sundown. You are all invited to watch me defeat the Evil Queen." Zelena saw herself out of the diner, leaving confusion in her wake.

Regina was just as confused as everyone else.

"You brought a dagger to a funeral?" Emma asked Amelia.

"One can never be too prepared. Besides, there is a witch on the loose." Amelia shrugged, putting it back in her sleeve. She looked around the diner. "Where's Henry?"

"Killian took him; he's going to keep him out of harm's way."

Amelia paused to look at Emma. The Savior didn't trust many people with Henry. "So you let the pirate watch your son but not your parents?"

"Henry knows him and thinks he's cool."

"Of course Henry thinks he's cool. He's twelve and Killian's got a bad boy vibe."

Mary Margret was sitting in a booth, looking horrified. "We trusted her; she was going to be our midwife."

Amelia turned to stare. "Zelena, you were going to have her deliver your baby? You guys know I'm a midwife right?"

"You were concerned with finding Neal. We didn't want to bother you." David told her.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to get home. I'll see you guys later tonight. For once in my life, I want to see Regina win."

* * *

"So the family just got stranger." Amelia announced as she disentangled herself from Neal on the couch. They had spent some time just lying there when she got home.

"We already have a villainous Peter Pan in the family, how much worse could it be?"

"Zelena, the Wicked Witch, is Regina's half-sister."

Neal stared at her, and then nodded. "Right, of course that makes perfect sense. The Evil Queen who is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, is the half-sister of the Wicked Witch. Who is the father?"

"No idea, pretty sure it's not your father though." Amelia began pacing in front of the couch. She paused when she noticed Neal's mouth hanging wide open. "Yeah, your father had a thing with Cora before Regina was born. It came up in a normal conversation."

"You and my father had an odd idea of normal conversation. What's next?"

"Well, Zelena has the dagger so your father is an unwillingly enemy right now. And Zelena wants to have witch fight with her sister at sundown. That should be interesting."

"Sounds very wild west to me." Neal stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. They hadn't let go of each other for long since their True Love's Kiss. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, it's between Zelena and Regina. This time, I'm just a spectator."

Neal took her hand and held it next to his, the marks on their palms stared back at them. "We match now. You going to tell me the story behind this now?"

"No." Amelia shook her head. "I don't like going down that dark road."

"Dark road?"

"Like, I have a reserved spot in Hell for what I did. Now stop talking." Amelia wrapped her arms around him. Only he could silence her fears and made her forget her mistakes.

* * *

Amelia wrapped her coat tighter around herself, she even had Neal's scarf around her neck. What had she become? Not that she really was complaining. She found Belle and went to her side.

"Hey, any sign of Regina?"

"No, not yet. I hope she is powerful enough to stop Zelena."

"Don't worry, she will go down and then Gold will be safe."

"As will Neal…" Belle stated, Amelia turned to stare at her friend. "I know True Love's Kiss anywhere."

"How did you fake the tears at the funeral?" Amelia wanted to know.

Before Belle was able to answer, there was a collective gasp throughout the group. Zelena stood in the center of the town square.

"No sign of my dear sister? Pity, I'm disappointed. If she isn't here in five minutes, I'll let the Dark One take care of all of you." Zelena looked to her right, there stood Gold, looking so uncomfortable.

Amelia had to grab Belle so she didn't run to Gold. But the Dark One and the former bounty hunter seemed to have a silent conversation. One that was about the fate of his son.

Gold nodded, he also knew True Love's Kiss. So now he knew that his son was safe. But they were still in danger; that was their life now anyways.

Was Gold actually going to kill them? Well, he didn't have a choice, Zelena held the dagger. Amelia wished the Regina would show up and take down her sister.

Lo and behold, there was Regina, finally. And the witch fight began. Amelia had never really seen magic before. It was impressive, if the outcome didn't hold their fate.

Regina and Zelena somehow ended up in the clock tower. And shortly after, Zelena flew away on her broomstick, clearly angry at the outcome.

Regina walked down the stairs and on to the street.

"Did you win?" Mary Margret asked.

"Not exactly. But now I know what she wants from me." My heart." Regina answered.

What could Zelena possibly want with that?

* * *

**Crap, what is going to happen?**

**Reviews?**


	33. Who scares you?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**Now what?**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Emma seemed dead set on Henry not knowing I was alive." Neal pulled his collar up to cover his face.

"Please don't use the word dead." Amelia said, tightening her hand in his. "As much as I enjoy having you all to myself, my family deserves the truth."

"What about my family?"

"Belle knows, we discussed it briefly before the witch fight. And somehow your father knows also." She shrugged her shoulders. Of course a father would know when his child was alive or not.

"You're not afraid of Emma?" Neal asked.

Amelia paused in front of her parent's house. "No, why would Emma scared me?"

"Because she has magic and no real control over it. She might be dangerous."

"Really, that's ridiculous. Emma is my friend; she would never hurt me or any one she cares about."

"So she doesn't scare you? What about my father, does he scare you?"

Amelia smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "No, he simply unnerves me sometimes. No one scares me. You got yourself a fearless woman."

"I wouldn't have her any other way." Neal placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "But really, no one scares you?"

Amelia met his eyes for two seconds then they dropped. "There is one person. But I don't want to discuss it. it's in my past, it can't come back to haunt me." Her hand tightened in his. That was a sign, would he understand it?

"You said the same thing about Killian."

Amelia shook her head. "Completely different relationship there. I betrayed Killian. Betraying him would be a death sentence. I'm not that insane." She fought against memories flooding into her mind.

"So you'll tell me when you are ready?"

"Of course." Amelia only half promised. That was one conversation she wanted to avoid forever. "Come on, let's go inside."

Dinner that night with Michael, Helen, Nathan, Jordan and Aiden was the most memorable one yet. Stunned eyes, speechless faces and tears, lots of tears.

"True Love's Kiss." Amelia told them over and all over all night. Her hand hadn't left his, and after dinner she sat on his lap. She had to remind herself that he was real.

It was well after midnight by the time they finally left. Neal received a heavy pat on the back from Nathan. Amelia was given a tight hug along with a heartfelt thank you. Nathan had his brother back. After losing Richard and Derek, he almost couldn't handle another loss.

Amelia and Neal had fallen into a comfortable routine each night now. She had never been so spent, relaxed and sore before. Now, hopefully this could be her life forever, provided the Wicked Witch was defeated and no other villains showed up in Storybrooke.

* * *

Latte, Amelia needed coffee. It had been a long night and she had a full day of work ahead of her. She walked down the streets of the town towards Granny's.

"Morning. What are you doing?" She greeted Mary Margret.

"David and I are trying to convince Henry that we are as cool as Hook." Mary Margret told her.

Amelia bit back a laugh. "I love you both, but slight chance at that. Henry sees you as a married couple expecting their first kid. Not cool, more boring than anything else. To a twelve-year-old, Killian is beyond cool."

"Hook was teaching Henry how to cheat at dice this morning."

"It's only cheating if you get caught." Amelia smiled but set her mouth in a firm line when Mary Margret sent her a death glare.

"But we are his grandparents." Mary Margret almost whined.

Amelia felt bad and understood. She was Henry's step mom, and yet he had no idea. "So how are you guys trying to make yourselves cool?"

"David is taking Henry driving."

"Driving…" Amelia began to ask but a loud screech cut the air and Amelia saw David's truck. "He's letting Henry drive?! Are you two out of your minds?!"

Mary Margret would have answered if the two women weren't so intent on watching the car speed through the streets and hit a mail box.

"Yes, because causing property damage is so much better than cheating at a game. I need to get back to Neal." Amelia turned around to walk to Granny's.

"Neal…?" Mary Margret asked, confused.

Amelia turned around with a bright smile, a true smile on her face. "My True Love."

* * *

One could say Amelia didn't care about others, but in reality she didn't like to get involved. The Wicked Witch wanted Regina for her heart. Neal was safe now, though Gold was under the control of Zelena.

But she was almost forced to help Belle search the library and the pawn shop for answers. Zelena wanted Regina's heart, and she already had David's courage. No wonder he looked terrified when Henry was behind the wheel.

Belle was overjoyed to see Neal; they were family after all. The three of them spent the afternoon and part of the evening going through old books for answers.

The sun had set when Amelia suggested they stop for the day. She was beginning to go cross eyed. Belle agreed.

Neal went back to the apartment while Amelia stopped at Granny's to pick up dinner. She picked up her order and turned around and was met with an odd sight.

Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, Emma and Henry. They were all sitting at a table, calm and happy. Like this was normal. Amelia's jaw almost hit the floor.

Henry noticed her confusion. "Hey, are you okay?" He sounded so innocent. He had no idea who she was, anything about their history. It hurt. "That's a lot of food for one person." He asked. Emma looked at her as did everyone else at the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I like leftovers. I'm a photographer for fun; can I get a picture of this?" Amelia asked.

Mary Margret nodded, excited. She was going to ask for a copy of it later, Amelia just knew it.

Amelia pulled out her phone from her pocket. The family squeezed together and smiled. What was this world coming to?

"Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your night." Amelia told them then left. She started to walk home. But she noticed a lone figure staring at the diner. "Killian, are you seriously spying on her?"

Killian lowered his telescope and sighed. "No." He felt her eyes hard on him and changed his answer. "Maybe. Is she still talking about leaving…?"

"Not in words, but action wise. She wants to bolt. But she can't or rather she shouldn't, her family is here." Amelia pulled out her phone and showed Killian her newest picture. "Look, they are so happy together. This is the family. Mind you a few people are missing, but this is the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

**Just a heads up, there are 6 more chapters in this story before I move to season 4. **

**Reviews?**


	34. You really love her

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Here are some cute friend moments.**

* * *

Amelia slowly reintroduced Neal to the world of the living. They walked hand in hand to the camp the Merry Men had made in the forest.

Robin did a double take. He had been at the funeral; he had seen Amelia cry. How was this possible?

And Amelia had the same response; she loved the answer she was able to give. "True Love's kiss brought him back to me." She said with a smile.

Finally, Robin snapped out of his shocked state to hug Neal tight. He clapped him on the back a few times, the thud resounded through the forest. "Glad to have you back. If you ever make Amelia cry again, I will put an arrow between your eyes."

These threats didn't scare Neal anymore. He knew what kind of woman he was engaged to. "Only if you beat her to it." He laughed, kissing Amelia soundly. She giggled in response.

"Aunt Mia, come play with me." Amelia felt a tiny set of arms close around her legs. Roland stared up with big eyes at her.

Aunt Mia? Amelia stared at Robin, that had to be the sweetest name she had ever been called. Well, after Henry occasionally calling her Mom.

"What game do you want to play, Roland?" She got down to his eye level.

"I don't know; you have to catch me though." The child darted off giggling. Amelia stood up and chased after him.

Neal and Robin just watched the scene, smiles on their faces.

"Amelia told me what happened to your child. I'm sorry." Robin said quietly.

"Thank you. I wish I could have been there for her during all of this. I didn't even know she was pregnant until she told me she miscarried." Somehow Neal managed to keep his voice steady. He dealt with the loss in his own way. "You think I would have seen the signs. She was eating like crazy one day then nothing the next. And she got dizzy a lot. The biggest clue should have been when she got sick randomly one morning. I thought it was just her cooking."

"So she still over spices things?" Robin chuckled. "That happens when you spend years hiding poison in food."

Neal looked terrified for a moment then he laughed along with Robin.

"You really love her, don't you?" Robin asked

Neal smiled. "I do, more than anything in this world. I would do anything for her, including die to protect her."

"I used to think that you only have one love during your lifetime. But you both had love before with other people and here you are now, together and happy. She was a mess when you were missing."

"What was she like when she lost Benjamin and then Killian?"

Robin let out a long breath. "She was a mess after Benjamin died, saying she was in a dark place was an understatement. And after Killian, it was odd. She was calm and beyond determined to save Derek. She never cried, at least in front of me."

Roland's shrieks filled the air. Amelia had initiated a tickle fight; one she was winning.

Neal smiled; he had never seen anything so perfect in his life.

"You are more than welcome to baby sit anytime you want." Robin told him.

Amelia walked over to them with Roland over her shoulder. "You want me to tire him out for you?"

"I think he's tired enough, thank you." Robin took his child back.

"You two should come over for dinner one night." Amelia offered.

Robin exchanged a worried look with Neal.

"I'll hold her hand with the spices." Neal assured Robin. Amelia stared at Neal then Robin, her mouth wide open. Neal wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Neal and Amelia walked away from the camp. "You look so good with a kid. Have you had any experience?"

"A little, I technically had Liam for four years." Amelia told him.

"Liam?"

Amelia caught herself, she almost didn't want to go into that story. But she knew she had to. "An alternate life if I had stayed with Killian. The only thing that convinced me that choice was right was our child. Liam was a mini Killian." Amelia smiled slightly.

"What happened?"

"Your father kidnapped him. Then I left Killian. I'm glad I got out of that relationship when I did. For more than one reason." Now Amelia gave him a real bright smile.

"How was any of that possible?" Neal wanted to know.

"Magic tonic that I got a long time ago.

"How did you come by that?" Neal asked.

Amelia took a leap of faith, and held up her hand. The large scar stared at Neal. "Nothing I'm proud of." She forced herself not to look at him, she felt his eyes soft on her. "We will save that story for a rainy day." Amelia amended her answer.

* * *

Amelia knocked on Regina's door. It had been ages since she had been there. She had received a phone call from Mary Margret, they had discovered what Zelena wanted and why.

Regina answered and looked shocked, but for once the shock was not directed at Amelia.

"So what did you find out? What does the Wicked Witch want here?" They all gathered in the living room, Amelia perched herself on the arm of the couch.

"Zelena wants to change the past so Cora would keep her. She needs to go back and kill my mother." Mary Margret said.

"So you wouldn't be born, either would Emma or Henry. But how would that help Zelena?" Amelia asked.

"Then Cora would marry Leopold and not Ava and Zelena would not be sent to Oz. And I would never be born." Regina added.

"Marry Leopold? Wait, Regina your mother almost married Leopold but then later you married him? Your mother is strange." Amelia let out a sigh.

"You have said that before. And would you please get off the arm of the chair?" Regina transformed quickly into the Evil Queen briefly.

The former bounty hunter rolled her eyes but smiled and slid to the actual seat of the couch. "So how can Zelena work out her evil plan? What does she need?"

"Regina's heart, David's courage and Gold's brain. And the final ingredient…" David began to say.

Mary Margret placed a protective hand on her stomach. "Our baby."

"That's not good. Well, she is not going to succeed. No villain has ever succeeded against us."

* * *

**This story is almost over, so sad, but on to a crazier story. **

**Reviews?**


	35. I think you deserve a hero's welcome

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Side note- I have been reading a lot of smut recently so it might have crept into this. O did not mean it. It's very slight, just hinted at.**

* * *

Amelia and Neal spent the day in the apartment, cleaning and organizing. It really didn't matter what they were doing, as long as they were together. They kept stealing glances at each other, glances that turned into quick kisses as they passed each other.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" Neal asked, watching her walk away after placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

"I don't have the foggiest idea what you are talking about." Amelia didn't turn around but there was smile behind her voice.

"Oh I think you do." Neal followed her into the kitchen and backed her into the counter. "You're very sneaky and you know that I can't say no to you. But you know what? I'm stronger than you think."

Amelia's eyebrows flew to her hairline. "You think you can resist this charm? Care to test that theory?" Her arms snaked around his waist.

"Yes." Neal sounded very firm. They began a staring contest, one where Amelia ran her tongue across her lips. He didn't even blink.

"I am impressed, that usually…" She started to say but was cut short when Neal's arms pushed her further into the counter and captured her lips in a rough kiss.

Amelia moaned into the kiss and pulled herself up on to the counter, her legs wrapped around his waist.

They would have continued their mission if a magical wave hadn't washed over them. Amelia and Neal paused and just stared at each other. They suddenly remembered the lost year, everything.

Neal had gone looking for a way to save his father and had almost forfeited his life. But Gold, being the father who never let go, saved him at the last minute. Amelia had spent some family time and learned something very important about Benjamin that Derek had kept from her all this time. Amelia and Belle had spent time together and Amelia had gone looking to confront the Wicked Witch head on.

"You went off to save your father." She said quietly. There was a hero standing in her kitchen, right in her arms. "And you succeed."

"Because you saved me." Neal also remembered his actions back in the Enchanted Forest. How desperately he wanted his father and the risk he had taken. Did he regret it? No. But he was safe now, his father on the other hand, was not safe at the moment. He wouldn't be safe until the Wicked Witch was defeated.

At least Neal knew he was teamed up with the most amazing if not strangest group of heroes. So no matter how hard things got, the heroes always won. Because, well, they were heroes.

"I think you deserve a hero's welcome." Amelia whispered, her hands traveling up his arms to his neck.

"That's quite thoughtful of you, what did you have in mind?" Neal caught on quick. She didn't answer; she just pulled his lips to hers.

* * *

Well, she was never going to look at the kitchen the same way again. Now when they had company over, she would not be able to stop the silly grin off her face.

At least she had pulled herself together enough to calmly answer the door when there was a frantic knock that almost broke it down.

"I'm coming…" Amelia opened the door. "Henry? What are you doing here?" She asked confused and worried.

"Where's my dad? You gave him True Love's kiss, didn't you?" Henry tried to look inside the apartment around her.

Amelia was more confused. He remembered? Then she saw Emma finally reach the top of the stairs.

"It's okay, he remembers everything." Emma said, out of breath.

"Neal!" Amelia called into their home. Yes, this was wonderful. A family fixed.

Neal came into the hallway and realized that his son remembered him. The joy on his face was indescribable. Neal picked Henry up and hugged him tight.

Emma stepped into the apartment, and then Mary Margret and David joined them. Amelia kept the door open. "Where's Killian?" The former pirate had been joined at the hip with Emma since they arrived back in Storybrooke.

Emma looked uncomfortable and Amelia rolled her eyes. "What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something wrong?" Emma asked and headed to the kitchen.

Amelia grabbed Emma's arm. No one was going in the kitchen right now. So they just stood in the hallway. Mary Margret and David were seated in the living room along with Neal and Henry, who was telling a very animated story about his year in New York.

"Of course you did something wrong. That's what you do when someone gets too close. You panic because you think they are going to leave. Now tell me what happened." Amelia lectured.

Emma huffed. "Zelena wanted to take my magic and cursed Killian. He couldn't say anything to me because then Henry would get hurt. So he took it upon himself to protect Henry…"

"And that's bad? I would make sure Henry was safe if you couldn't protect him. You know that a lot of people have your back now, right?"

"He went behind my back! Henry is my son; I get to decide how to protect him!" Emma had to fight her.

And Amelia would fight back. "With a normal life, yes. But not with an Evil Witch roaming the town wanting your unborn sibling with plans to change the past." She regretted saying that. Emma could pack Henry up and go back to New York City in a heartbeat. A broken family was the last thing Amelia wanted.

Before either of them could say anything, Mary Margret gasped loudly. Emma and Amelia ran into the living room.

"The baby, David, the baby is coming now!"

* * *

**Baby, there's a baby coming!**

**Reviews?**


	36. You are not allowed to lose hope

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The baby was not going to wait. Amelia jumped into action; all of her training came back to her in a rush.

"David, go get your truck, pull it up to the front of the building. Henry, call Regina, tell her to bring back up. Emma, call the hospital, make sure they are ready for her." Amelia flew to her office and grabbed her bow and a quiver. There was no way that witch was getting the baby. "Mary Margret, I need you to keep breathing. I will see you at the hospital. David, drive as fast as you can." Amelia told him.

They all listened, they knew Amelia was trained in this area, even though it had been years since her last medical experience.

Emma and Mary Margret were in David's truck while Amelia drover her car with Neal and Henry inside.

Whale was ready at the door and quickly wheeled Mary Margret inside and to a room. Regina and Robin were already there, prepared for battle. Emma hoped that Regina's protection spell would keep Zelena away.

Henry stood with Neal but ran to his mothers to hug them. They both looked worried about his safety. Amelia stepped to the plate.

"Neal, I need you to take Henry and find an empty room or closet and hide. Do not come out until someone comes to get you. Alright?"

"Amelia, I want to help…" Neal started to say but Amelia stopped him with a finger over his lips.

"I know, but I need you to keep Henry safe. It would put Emma at ease." Amelia reasoned with him.

"Fine, only because I love you. And you are armed." Neal said before kissing her.

"Go." Amelia watched them disappear.

Emma headed out to face Zelena and she was not going alone. Killian followed her out of the hospital.

"I thought she was mad at him." Amelia asked David.

"I had to convince her to take him with her, as an extra set of hands. The pirate is good in a fight." David said.

"We all know he is." Amelia adjusted the quiver on her back. Then she took herself to the entrance of the hospital and met with Robin.

Robin stood there with an arm around Regina. That sight made Amelia stop in her tracks and stare. They were exchanging words that Amelia couldn't hear. Then Robin placed a kiss on Regina's head and the former Evil Queen walked towards Amelia.

Amelia could only stare. But she did manage to get some words out. "I've got the front door, if we fail; you're the next line of defense."

Regina nodded and walked further into the hospital.

Amelia walked up to Robin. "We are so talking about that when this mess is cleaned up."

"You always look out for me. You seemed shocked."

"Surprised is a better word. She was the Evil Queen back home. I know she is not the same person, but I was not expecting that. Maybe this is good for the both of you." Amelia was actually supportive.

So you haven't upgraded to a modern bow yet." Robin changed the subject. The Merry Men were already forming a line of defense.

"What can I say, I like the old stuff." Amelia laughed.

Robin laughed along. "Well, I know you like the old stuff."

"Leave my man alone, we have a battle against a Wicked Witch to deal with here."

"Speaking of Neal, where is he? Not on the front lines?"

"I sent him to keep Henry safe, he's not much of a fighter. We got this; it's like the good old days. You and me up against the bad guys." Amelia smiled at him.

"Yes, the old days. You think the Wicked Witch is bringing her lanky with her?" Robin became serious.

"Gold? Most likely. I did always want to shoot an arrow at the Dark One's head. I just did not think it would be after I was engaged to his son."

Suddenly Zelena appeared in front of the hospital and just walked in and yes, she had Gold in tow.

Amelia stood with Robin, bow had already been notched. Zelena looked quite pleased with the situation while Gold just looked upset at the turn of events. And who could blame him.

"Is this the welcoming party?" Zelena asked, looking at the Merry Men, Robin and Amelia. Without another word, she magically knocked Robin and his Merry Men out cold, they tumbled to the group.

Amelia let her arrow go, hoping to put it between Zelena's eyes. But the witch was quicker and caught it.

"Arrow, this is your weapon in choice? Really? You know you are capable of so much more? You are selling yourself short." Zelena said to Amelia.

"Untapped potential was the way you worded. And trust me, darling, you do not want to be around when I tap into it." Amelia threw her bow to the floor and raised a hand.

"Now, that's more like it." Zelena was so excited. "It's in your blood, darling."

Gold looked scared and confused. He had ideas for a while, but Amelia had been very careful to reveal nothing to him, or anyone else.

"All I want is your blood on this floor." Amelia spat, staring Zelena down.

"As fun as that sounds, but I'm the only one who can get everything they want." Then Amelia was thrown into the wall, hard.

* * *

"Amelia, you got to wake up. Come back to me."

Amelia slowly came back to the world to have Robin's face two inches from hers. "What happened?" She asked groggily.

"Zelena took the baby."

What?!" Amelia attempted to get to her feet, Robin made sure she was steady. David was already rushing down the hall to the door. Regina, Emma and Killian were right behind him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Just a bump on the head, I'll be fine." Amelia reassured him and the others."Go get your kid; I'll stay with Mary Margret." Amelia told David, knowing where her place was.

David nodded and left the hospital. Amelia caught Killian's eye and he stopped next to her before leaving.

"Swan lost her magic."

Amelia didn't make a reaction. "That does not mean she is powerless. Just have her back."

He nodded and they parted ways.

* * *

Mary Margret was in a hospital bed; her emotions were a wreck. "She took my baby… she took my baby…" She kept saying.

Amelia was at her side instantly. "Hey, hey, your husband is going after that witch. And your daughter. And they have friends. Nothing is going to happen to your baby." Amelia grabbed her hand and held it tight.

Mary Margret turned and saw it was Amelia. "Is this how you felt, when you lost your child?"

Amelia paused. "No, there was no hope of getting her back. Your family has that habit of always finding each other. This time is no different."

"I lost Emma the day she was born. I lost David when we came to this world…"

"Emma found you, and you and David belong together. You are not allowed to lose hope, because I haven't. And that is all because I hang out with you hero types."

"She took my baby…" Mary Margret cried.

"And David is bringing him back." Amelia sounded very final.

She lost track of time but Amelia did not move or remove her hand. She had to be here. She wasn't needed on the front lines and for once it didn't bother her.

A noise came at the door and there stood David with a bundle and a giant smile on his face. Of course David would succeed. Amelia stood up and left the room, the family needed a quiet moment.

Emma was standing in the hall with Killian. Amelia went searching for Neal and Henry. They had chosen a hospital room with a window. She opened the door and instantly Neal wrapped his arms around her.

"You're safe." He whispered into her hair.

"Of course, just a bump on the head. Henry, your mom wants you." The three of them walked to Mary Margret's room. Henry went in with Emma.

Neal and Amelia stood in the hall, watching from the doorway. His arms went around her from behind. "You alright?" He asked. He knew exactly what was on her mind as she watched the happy family with their new addition.

Amelia snuggled in closer. "I am." Her voice was low.

Neal placed a kiss on her neck. "Our time will come."

She nodded, she knew that. She still had good and bad days, but there were far more decent days.

Her attention turned to Killian. "So what happened out there? You took care of the witch?"

"Of course, she is no problem anymore. Regina tried to reason with her sister at first. But the Dark One was released from Zelena's power and attempted to hurt her. But Regina stopped him and took away Zelena's magic. She is down at the station now." Killian informed them.

"That's good. And Gold, where did he go?"

"I assume back to Belle."

"We should stop by the shop later." Amelia said to Neal. Then she noticed Killian looked almost broken. "She's still planning on got back to New York, isn't she?"

"Said she wouldn't need her magic in New York. Even sounded happy about it." Killian said sadly.

Amelia shook her head and then looked at the scene inside the small room. David and Mary Margret together and happy with their daughter, new son and grandson.

"Why would she want to ruin that scene?" Amelia mused mostly to herself.

* * *

**And there's that untapped potential again. Hmm, hints about Amelia's past. **

**Reviews?**


	37. Honest and Heartfelt

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**So I changed the order of things with the season finale slightly. Note for BMeH- Amelia and Neal with eventually have a few little daredevils running around their house, saving those adventures for a series of one shots.**

* * *

Amelia arrived at the sheriff station and was met with an odd sight: people, lots of people but an empty cell.

"Regina, playing hide and seek with your sister?" Amelia greeted the mayor with a smile.

"No, Miss Hunter, I am not." Regina was not in a good mood. Amelia slid onto a desk.

"The door is still locked, so no one let her out." Emma studied the door. Killian quietly observed.

David added to the conversation. "And she had no magic, so she couldn't get herself out."

Gold and Belle entered the station. Gold looked at the empty cell. "Do you lose your prisoner?"

"No, we rendered her invisible." Regina snapped. Amelia fought against a laugh.

"Maybe the security camera got something." Emma went to the back room and pulled the tape from the previous night. She popped it into the TV set and they all gathered around.

They watched and saw Zelena in her cell alone and then suddenly she seemed to stab herself with something and she disappeared.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Killian finally said something.

"Clearly, she had enough magic to end herself. I guess she couldn't give up the wickedness after all." Gold informed them.

"Poor thing, didn't even try." Belle said.

Amelia looked over at Gold, there was something not quite right with him. More than usual at least. But she kept it to herself. Something she would think about another day.

"Well, she's taken off, be happy you didn't have to do it yourself. One less threat in this town." Amelia stated before sliding off the desk and heading to the door. Someone still had to run the library.

* * *

The invite just appeared on Amelia's dining room table the next day. She didn't even notice it at first. Her brow scrunched up in confusion until she read it. And she laughed, shaking her head.

Amelia and Neal had been properly invited to the Dark One's wedding.

"What's that?" Neal came up behind her. She didn't answer, she just handed him the invite. Neal did a double take. His father was getting married, again. "Well, I'm proud of him for taking the leap. I wish them all the best in the world. Good thing my suit fits."

"Very good thing, I wouldn't let you out in an ill-fitting suit. Now what am I going to wear?" Amelia had to mentally check her closet.

"Anything you wear is beautiful." Neal told her.

Amelia blushed and turned to leave the room but Neal stopped her by taking her hand. His hand ghosted over her engagement ring.

She knew exactly what he was thinking, she had the same thought going through her mind when the invite had appeared.

When were they getting married? With all the craziness of the Wicked Witch, no plans had been made. But after things calm down, they would do something for their future.

Amelia stepped closer and pressed a gentle kiss to Neal's lips. He responded likewise.

* * *

The invite said to be at the wishing well at one in the afternoon sharp. So of course Amelia and Neal arrived early. But they weren't alone, Archie came to officiate the ceremony. Henry came next, so the wedding was going to be a small family affair.

Gold then came onto the scene, dressed to the nines, which was normal for him, but he did look excited after you got past the nerves.

"I didn't think you two would come…" He sounded shocked as he shook Neal's hand.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Also you have to return the favor and be at our wedding." Neal told him.

"And when will that be?" Gold asked.

"Today is not about us, it's your wedding day." Amelia said, squeezing Neal's hand.

It was sweetest simplest weddings Amelia ever witnessed. Belle walked over by her father, who Amelia thought was completely out of his mind to give away his daughter to the Dark One. Moe French ran the local flower shop, named Game of Thorns. It was forgotten that Gold had beaten the man to a pulp a while ago.

But Belle looked so happy, so all that messy stuff in their relationship was in the past. She wore an understated white coat against the chill and a retro hat. She looked so beautiful.

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle started their vows. "this thing we have, it's never been easy. I've lost you so many times. I've lost you to darkness, to weakness, and finally, to death. But now I realize, I realize that I have not spent my life losing you. I've spent my life finding you."

Gold fought back tears. "Belle, when we met, I wasn't just unloved, and unloving, I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain. My walls were up, but you broke them down. You brought me home. You brought light to my life and chased away all the darkness. And I vow to you, I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am. I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster, I will never know."

And Belle finished them. "That monster's gone. The man beneath him may be flawed, but we all are. And I love you for it. Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket. And sometimes the best teacup is chipped."

Their vows were so honest and heartfelt. Which made Amelia ponder her own future wedding. Who would walk her down the aisle? Her father was gone; Michael would gladly step up to the plate. She did wish Derek was still alive. He had been both a father figure and a brother figure to her. What would her own vows be? How could she possibly put into words what Neal did for her and how much she loved him? Well, at least she had time.

Neal had his arm around Amelia's waist. He was so involved in the moment. He had never seen either of his parents happy, now with Belle, his father's True Love, Gold never looked happier. This was a dream come true for him.

And Henry just watched. Now his other set of grandparents were married and happy. Henry and his giant family. One that never gave up on each other and never let things get too out of hand. That was the perfect definition of family. True Love and honesty, the things Amelia had dreamed about since she was a little girl

The happy couple kissed and Henry cheered. Moe politely chapped. Neal, on the other hand, put both fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"You are all invited back to my…" Gold had to correct himself. "Our place for refreshments."

Henry walked besides Moe and started up a conversation. Neal and Amelia followed close behind.

"Getting ideas for our own wedding?" Neal asked.

"Slightly. I want something bigger." Amelia was honest.

"Of course you do. You want the world and I would gladly give it to you." Neal placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"Well, every little girl wants to be a princess on her wedding day." Amelia joked and Neal chuckled. "I want a nice venue and flowers and bridesmaids…"

"Good thing you aren't a real princess." Neal shook his head.

Amelia paused mid stride and stared at him. He blinked a few times in response. "Good thing I'm not." She finally said.

They continued their walk.

"What else don't I know about you?" Neal asked.

"You know the important things." She whispered and smiled. Her fingers ran down his chest, that had become their sign for 'save it for a rainy day." That particular story had some high moments, some low moments and some very low moments.

* * *

Amelia had never been invited to Gold's house before. It was huge, but then Gold did own the whole town, so it was to be expected. The gathering was simple, soft music, light food and wine. Quiet moments were rare and oh so precious in Storybrooke. And for once, Amelia did not have any fake smiles or forced laughs. This was Neal's family as much as hers, just like her family was now his.

Henry had left early, Mary Margret and David were hosting a naming celebration for their new born son later that night and he wanted to be involved.

"So what do you do for a living since coming to Storybrooke, Neal?" Moe asked. He had better get to know his daughter's step son. The step son who was three hundred years old.

Neal had gotten a job recently. He disliked the fact that Amelia paid for everything. As much as he enjoyed his job at the auto shop, he had other plans. "I work down at the auto shop. I was told that I'm quite good with my hands." Neal responded.

Across the room, Amelia promptly choked on her wine. Then she suddenly found the ceiling fascinating Neal could see a slight blush on her cheeks. Oh, he was in for it tonight.

"I know everyone had dealings with the Dark One, how did you two meet?" Belle asked, her eyes went between Amelia and Gold.

Amelia looked at Gold over the rim of her wine glass.

"The floor is yours, dearie." Gold told her.

"Thanks. He found me after one of my weekly fairy raids; I had some stolen fairy dust…" Amelia started her story.

"Wait, you stole from fairies? Why? Who doesn't like fairies?" Neal interrupted, confused and shocked. Belle wore a similar look on her face.

"Do you have any idea how much fairy dust goes for on the black market?" Her question was met with blank stares. "It kept a roof over my head and food on the table. There were much worse things I could have done."

"And getting back on topic…" Gold could see Amelia was feeling a little uncomfortable when discussing the not so bright parts of her past.

"Right, so I stopped at a lake for a break and when I turned around, my sack was gone. I was shocked, no one steals from me. Then he appeared holding it. I told him to give it back because it didn't belong to him."

"Doesn't belong to you either, dearie." Gold mimicked himself.

"Why waste breath on a technicality?" Amelia had to smile; she had some good comebacks then. "Then he told me that I would make a deal with him when someone I cared about was in trouble."

"Are going to admit I was right about that?"

"Nope." Amelia raised her glass to him.

"You could have robbed a pirate." Neal commented.

"That was later in my so called career." Amelia said. "Changing the topic, where's the engagement ring? I want to see what the Dark One can buy."

"Well, he didn't propose with a ring like tradition, he gave me his dagger." Belle informed them.

Amelia's eyes went wide. "The Dark One willingly gave up his dagger, the source of his power. Wow, that is big." She turned to Gold. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Turned over a new leaf, I found my True Love." Gold smiled and kissed Belle.

"I'm proud of you, Dad." Neal told him, not hesitating on the last word. Gold stared at his son, shocked. That was the first time Neal called Gold Dad.

* * *

Amelia followed Gold into the kitchen about an hour later. It was time to corner him. She had a gut feeling he had something to do with Zelena's sudden and random disappearance. She pulled herself up onto the counter, at least now she could look down at him.

"You are aware those counters are used the preparation of food and not bodies." Gold scolded.

"Well then I clearly have been using mine wrong." She wanted him to be slightly uncomfortable before she questioned him.

"That was not an image I need…" He shook his head. "I really hope that's not why you are in here."

"It's not. We need some bonding time." She informed him.

Bonding time?" The pawn shop owner looked confused.

"I know you took care of Zelena…" He opened his mouth to correct her, but she held up her hand to silence him. Arguing was the first step to admitting the crime. "I don't care how, but I know you did. Whenever someone messes with our family, you always take care of it. Zelena, Tamara, Pan though he was family. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, but I do wish you would include me."

Gold stared at her for a long moment. Was Amelia going to be his partner in crime? Her past let her understand how to protect a family even if it meant hurting people. Their family, that was still an odd concept to him. "Next time." He nodded.

Amelia smiled and shook her head. "It's sad that we know there is going to be a next time." She slid off the counter and began to walk to the door. "Gold, your secret is safe with me. But don't test my loyalty."

"That was a very thinly veiled threat, Miss Hunter." Gold called after her.

"Mr. Gold, I am highly insulted that you think I would threaten you." Amelia shot him a smile before going back to the living room.

* * *

They said their good byes, they all had other places to be. With a family as big as theirs, there was always to be somewhere to be.

"His dagger, not normal, but since when does this family do normal. I think he wanted to use the family ring, but I got up the courage to ask my True Love before he did. Which is weird because you are terrifying." Neal got a light shove and he responded by pulling her close. "I wouldn't change a single thing about you."

"Good. Now come on, we have more family members to see."

* * *

**She does not trust Gold. I used to trust him, not so much anymore. So, there's hints about Amelia's past that I just came up with. She is not a princess but close to it. Two more chapters then it's on to season 4. **

**Reviews?**


	38. What did you do?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Once again, I changed to order. I am really loving Amelia and Neal. Yes, she had fun with Killian, but with Neal, it's real and sweet and a little crazy. This is not really the last chapter, but it does have an 'oh crap' title.**

* * *

Amelia didn't bother changing clothes to go to the naming ceremony. She would be overdressed, but who cared? Neal had promptly lost his jacket, his tie was stuffed in his pocket and the top shirt button was undone.

The arrived at Granny's and greeted Mary Margret and David. They looked so peaceful with their new son. Amelia leaned into Neal, their time would come, no reason to be jealous.

The conversation turned to how they had gotten back to Storybrooke after being in the Enchanted for a year.

"I was the one who used the same Dark Curse." Mary Margret said. "Zelena wanted to destroy us all and Emma was the only one who could save us and stop her."

"And here I was thinking I killed Neal… Wait whose heart did you crush to carry out that curse?" Amelia asked, reminding what Regina had told her.

"David's." Mary Margret smiled at her husband.

"How can you say that with a smile on your face? And how are you still sitting here?" Neal asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Mary Margret had Regina tear out her heart and gave me half." There was so much love in David's eyes.

"So both of you are running around with half a heart?" Amelia stared at both of them. "You two are weird."

She then started up a conversation with Kathryn, the two women had so much to catch up on. Kathryn was living happily with Jim, who had been her True Love back in the Enchanted Forest. He was the gym teacher at the school and Kathryn was taking online law classes.

"Good to know in case I ever need a lawyer." Amelia joked.

"Aren't you past those days?"

"One never knows." Truer words had never been said.

"Did you know I was engaged to David back the Enchanted Forest? Actually to his twin brother, James."

"Kathryn, you dodged a bullet when he died. I met James once. He was not charming." Amelia pointed to the scar along her hairline. "This was my souvenir."

The conversations rolled on as did the celebrations. Amelia did notice that both Emma and Killian were missing.

"Hey, where's Emma?" Amelia eventually asked David.

"We had another argument, this time Henry was against her. It was about moving back to New York. This is home, where the family is." He shook his head sadly. "I had hoped she would come around."

"Unless something major happens, she's as good as gone."

"Here's to something major happening." David clinked his mug to Amelia's glass.

Amelia found herself snuggled on Neal's lap right in the middle of Granny's diner. She had been comfortable with public displays of affection, after she admitted to being in love.

Then Emma bolted into the diner and almost launched herself at her parents. She looked relived to see them, more than relived actually. Like she had almost lost them for good.

Mary Margret and David returned their daughter's bone crushing hug, confused but happy. David caught Amelia's eye from across the room. This had to the major event that he had wished for. Emma had finally made a decision to stay in Storybrooke. Amelia made a mental note to ask about it later. She wanted to know everything.

Now finally, Mary Margret introduced their son, Prince Luke, to the residents of Storybrooke. That was the whole reason of the gathering.

A little bit later, Neal happened to look outside. "She found it."

"Who found what?" Amelia asked confused.

Neal directed her attention outside to Granny's patio. Emma and Killian were in the middle of a sweet heartfelt kiss. Most likely their first since Neverland. "She found Tallahassee, her happy ending."

Amelia smiled, that was all she ever wanted for Killian, happiness. She knew she found her happy ending with her True Love. "What about yours?" She asked Neal.

"I have a very good view right here." His hand went low on her waist and she got the hint.

"Do you want a better view?" Amelia winked at him, stood up, and headed to the back room.

He followed her not even two minutes later.

* * *

Twenty minutes after disappearing, Amelia found herself smoothing out her dress and Neal was fixing his shirt. She ran a hand through her hair; the grin on her face wouldn't go away.

"We should do that again." She whispered.

"In here or in general? Neal asked.

"I liked the change of scenery." She leaned up and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "Come on, we should go back before someone comes looking for us."

They exited the back room to find a commotion in the diner.

Before Amelia was able to ask a single question, someone threw themselves into her arms.

"Bernadette, I never thought I would see you again."

Amelia froze. She almost didn't recognize the voice. She pulled back to see Marian standing in front of her.

Marian was supposed to be dead, that's what Robin and Neal had told her. Dead before she ever got to Storybrooke twenty-eight years ago. How was this possible? Nothing can bring back the dead.

Then Amelia noticed Emma, who looked so guilty.

"What did you do?" Amelia asked, doubting she would hear a logical answer.

* * *

**So maybe Amelia's reaction isn't the right one with her best friends standing right in front of her, not dead. **

**Reviews?**


	39. Bonus Chapter

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Okay, so this is a tiny bonus scene I wasn't able to fit anywhere. It takes place in Storybrooke after everyone gets back after the lost year. There curse is still in effect so no one remembers anything yet. This scene is just short and funny.**

* * *

Belle stormed into Granny's and plopped into a seat in Amelia's booth.

"Hey, you alright?" Amelia asked. She had never seen the sweet librarian mad or even slightly angry. Pretty sure there was steam coming out of her ears.

"No, I am not alright. Rumple is being held by the Wicked Witch and there is nothing I can do about it!" Belle yelled.

Amelia knew she had to tread carefully, she had no idea the type of anger Belle had. "Don't worry, we find a way to get him back and defeat the Wicked Witch."

"Don't tell me not to worry!" Belle grabbed a knife and a second later Amelia ducked. The knife threw across the room towards the dart board.

And it stuck, perfectly in the middle.

Everyone in the diner stopped and stared. There was a fear and panic.

Amelia pulled herself up. "We clearly hung out during the lost year."

Belle looked at her and then actually laughed. "We must have."

* * *

**And we have reached the end of season 3, maybe the most emotional story… yet. The story is "Whispers from the Past". It will be published December 1st. **

**Thank you all again for all the reviews and support.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
